Possessed
by Ninalb
Summary: What would happen to the Ninja if Zane went along with Lloyd to the museum in possession? How would fate be changed? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is my first story so let me know how I do. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **ALSO, I since this was my first story, I tended to lean on the show for a while. But if you stick with it, I promise you it gets super exciting and totally abandons the track.**

 **Ninalb**

* * *

Zane walked over to Jay who was sitting on a bench, hunched over and curled around a ball of energy, almost as if to shield it from the wind or something like it was a dying flame. Zane watched as it grew almost to the size of a volleyball but suddenly shrank until is disappeared.

"Still having trouble?" Zane asked placing his hand one Jay's shoulder.

"Yup," Jay said with a somewhat disappointed sigh. "It just…you made it seem so easy, back at Chen's island. You were so inspiring; I was so excited to try out a new skill that all my doubts and fears vanished. Plus, the whole city of Ninjago was counting on us. Forming the energy dragon just…just came."

All of the other ninjas had trouble forming their energy dragons after Chen's island. They all came to the same barrier; they hadn't spent as much time as Zane did to fully master bringing a non-physical form into the real world.

"It's not that easy," Zane replied taking his hand of Jay's shoulder. "It takes a lot out of a person to bring a non-physical elemental being into the physical world."

"Ya, but I already did it once," Jay said, already knowing the answer Zane would give.

"Yes, you already formed it once, but just because you get something once, doesn't mean that you will get it perfect for the rest of eternity." Jay mouthed along with Zane.

"Here, I'll go through the steps again," Zane said, motioning for Jay to follow.

Jay followed Zane to the middle of the circle of the courtyard outside the Steeped Wisdom, the teashop that Wu and Misako opened up.

"Here," Zane said. "First, you need a balanced stance. The stance is very important, if you are not even from the beginning, you won't ever be able to make it to the next steps." Zane nudged Jay's foot sliding him into a wider stance.

"Next, you have to be able to feel the energy dragon's presence. It might be hard because the dragon lies deep within you. Of course, if you have lots of fears and doubts, it will cloud your search, and make finding the dragon's presence nearly impossible."

"Then, after finding his presence, you have to clear your mind. The clear mind is the most important part. And this is where conquering your fears and doubts are the most important. With doing so or be able to let them go, then you can't ever have a truly clear mind." Zane inhaled and exhaled, letting his eye slide close.

"After you have achieved that start making the energy ball, and try to make a pathway through your arm, to your hand, and into the ball of energy that the dragon will follow." The ball of light blue icy energy that Zane was holding grew, taking the shape of his energy dragon, and then solidified.

Jay tried to do the same thing but ended up with the same reaction as before. He let his arms fall to his sides.

Zane patted his energy dragon, rubbing his snout, before letting him disappear back into energy again.

"How about we go see what the others are doing?" Zane asked, gesturing to their brothers standing who were standing at the other side of the courtyard.

"Sure," Jay said, deciding that it was about time to take a break.

While Zane and Jay talked with Kai, Lloyd, and Cole, over in the Steeped Wisdom, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako were talking.

"Well, Steeped Wisdom is starting to look like a real teahouse. Except for one thing…" Nya said. "Customers."

"Good things come to those who wait." Sensei Wu said. Their conversation was interrupted by the loud voices of the ninja, probably arguing about something.

"Oh, who am I kidding," Wu said, "I'm tired of waiting. I'll put the ninja to work." He grabbed a box and started walking over to where the ninja were.

"And these are the papers that you will be passing out." Sensei Wu said handing each of the ninja a stack of papers.

"If I have to pass out all these papers, I might be the one passing out," Jay said.

They heard the telephone ring, and Misako says, "Shh. It might be our first customer."

She picked up the phone and started talking to the person on the other line.

"I'll let him know," Misako said after a few words exchanged. She put down the telephone to 6 expectant faces.

"It was the police, they asked for Lloyd. There's been a break-in at the museum." She said.

"Go, on. I'll take your share. Cole said, reaching out for the bundle of papers he was holding.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Lloyd said, handing them over with a smile. He could always count on Cole.

"Wait!" Zane called to Lloyd, who was almost out the door. "I should come with you, just in case of an emergency."

"You may go, Zane." Sensei Wu said, nodding as Zane made eye contact with him.

"What!? Why does Zane get to go!" Jay complained.

"Because," Sensei Wu said, stroking his long white beard, "I know Zane isn't trying to get out of work."

"Thank you, Sensei," Zane said with a bow. Then both Lloyd and Zane summoned their elemental dragons and soared into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to HarmonicPhantom for being (assumably) the first reader and reviewer. I really appreciate it. So, I made sure to get the next chapter out just for you!**

* * *

"I appreciate the offer, but you didn't really have to come." Lloyd said. "This is just a break in, nothing that the great green ninja can't handle."

"I know, but I cannot permit you to go by yourself. What if something happened?"

"Relax Zane, it's just your normal everyday bad guy. We'll bag him, turn him in the authority, return what he stole, and then go."

Lloyd and Zane walked up the stairs leading to the museum. They reached the door and were greeted by two security guards standing behind a line of caution tape.

"Well, lookie here! The Green Ninja! I feel safer already." One of the guards stated.

"I got your call, there is a break in?" Lloyd asked flipping over the caution tape, followed by Zane.

"Eh, the night watchman over there had quite a scare, doesn't remember a thing." The second guard said, pointing to a watchman huddled on a bench. "Hasn't been too helpful, maybe you'll have better luck."

"Thanks," Lloyd said, already starting to walk over the watchman. "I, and Zane are going to check it out."

Lloyd approached the watchman, followed by Zane. The watchman kept looking down, almost as if he was reliving the moment over and over again.

"So… You were on guard when it happened?" Lloyd prompted.

The watchman still breathed deeply in and out, ignoring the question totally.

"Can you show us what was stolen?" Zane asked.

The watchman continued panting, and Lloyd moved in closer, putting his hand on the man to console the poor guy.

The man looked into Lloyd's eye. "I'm here to help you," Lloyd said, giving him a friendly smile.

All of a sudden, the man tensed, his gaze hardening. He dropped the teacup that was once in his hand, and grabbed Lloyd's arm, bolting down the hallway. Lloyd was dragged down the hallway, with Zane trailing after him.

"Hey!" One of the guards said. "The bathroom's the other way!"

The watchman ran into a room at the end of the hallway, slamming the doors shut. Zane slid in just in time before the doors were closed. The watchman locked the doors before starting to speak.

"I was knocked out. When I came too, I found that the only thing that was stolen was something wasn't even on display. Just a worthless, old armored breastplate they call and Allied Armor of Azure." The watchman said, gesturing to a case that strewn to the side, half open. Zane bent down and looked at the crate, inspecting it.

"Why would a thief leave all these priceless relics… and just take that?" Lloyd said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because when you're in trouble they say it's got the power to summon allies." He answered. "Whether they be friends, foes…even spirits from the Cursed Realm.

The man walked behind Lloyd and shuffled through some things. He grabbed a hammer and swung hard at Lloyd's head.

"Lloyd!" Zane yelled, catching Lloyd's attention.

Lloyd dove, avoiding the hammer, again as the watchman swung it, hitting a cabinet. The watchman grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him to reveal that he was wearing the Allied Armor.

"The Allied Armor!? You stole it?" Lloyd said.

Zane jumped at the watchman, but he avoided it. Zane landed in front of Lloyd and turned quickly on his heel, leave only mere milliseconds that his back was turned to the man.

"So Wu chose you to be the beloved Green Ninja." The watchman said, advancing upon Lloyd.

"How do you know Sensei?" Zane asked, totally confused.

"And if you have a bone to pick with me," Lloyd added. "Maybe we can discuss things without weapons?"

The watchman's frown only deepened and he took another swing. Zane grabbed and parried the hammer, sending it flying into a pile of boxes, which tumbled down upon the watchman, knocking him over and burying him. Lloyd started to dig, and soon uncovered the watchman, who lay, splayed out on the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lloyd said. The watchman shook, his head growling dangerously. Then all of a sudden, his face relaxed, looked almost peaceful as a sickly green black smoke wafted out of him. It hovered a bit and then dissolved into a painting of Chen.

"What's going on, " The watchman asked, his voice wavering. "Someone was in my head."

The painting of Chen started to laugh evilly. Lloyd grabbed, and smashed it on the statue of a serpentine. The smoke reappeared and then dissolved into the statue. Zane could guess what was going to happen next and jumped over to Lloyd standing protectively next to him.

"Your powers are useless!" The statue yelled. "You think you can hurt a ghost! I can possess anything!"

Lloyd watched in amazement as the pure solid metal of the statue moved. Zane watched as the tail started to unwind and reach out to Lloyd. He pushed Lloyd out of the way, the tail snatching where Lloyd was standing a few moments ago. The statue hissed in frustration and took another swing, this time, the tail curled around Zane. The Statue brought Zane closer almost as so that he could reach out and touch the fangs in the mouth.

"Zane! NO!" Lloyd cried out, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

The wisp of smoke appeared again soaring over them and then swooping down into a pile of sand.

"When he was in my head… I saw his thoughts! The world…is going to be cursed!" the watchman cried, trying to free one of his legs that was still trapped under a heavy crate.

Zane struggled in the grip of the tail, trying to bend the now solid metal. The sand started to move and took shape into the form of a human body.

"You're a ghost from the cursed realm, but how did you escape?" Lloyd asked while struggling to try and help free Zane.

The sandman laughed, "When your father opened the door, he should have been more careful of what came out!"

The ghost charged to the watchman, grabbing him by the collar, pulling him out from under the crates. The watchman whimpered, as the ghost tore the Allied Armor off of him.

"Boo!" The ghost whispered into his ear. "Now run." He said, tossing the man toward the door.

The watchman grabbed the handle and bolted, running down the hallway, occasionally tripping over his feet.

"You can't take that!" Zane yelled, still struggling.

"Oh, yes I can, Zane." The ghost continued.

"You know my name?" Zane asked.

"Oh, yes Zane. I know other things too. How's the new titanium? And the vacation to Chen's Island?" The ghost sneered, satisfied when he saw a shadow passed across Zane's face. "How, rude of me, my name is Morro."

Morro swooped down past Lloyd who backed up from the statue in response, his attention turn to the ghost boy.

"The armor's nice, but it's not the only thing I want to possess," Morro said, rubbing the armor with his sandy hand, almost as if to polish it.

"What else do you want?" Lloyd asked, with a guarded look on his face.

"Originally, I wanted to be you. I wanted to be the green ninja. But, we all can't have what we want." Morro said, floating up by the ceiling on his back, high out of reach. "Now, I want to see you suffer. I want to posses you at first, break you down from the inside out, be in your mind even when I'm not. But after I was in that watchman's mind, I got a quick scope of recent events," he said, gesturing to Zane. "And not so recent events. And it looks like an opportunity has come my way."

Morro smiled, liking the way that it made Lloyd's face twist up in confusion and anger. "You took everything from me! Everything that I wanted to be! Now it's time to return the favor and take something back from you!" Morro yelled, swooping down on Zane like a hawk does a smaller bird.

"No!" Lloyd screamed, reaching out towards Zane.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just really wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed my story. Wow, 4 reviewers in one day. You don't know how much it means to me that you guys appreciate my writing.**

 **So thanks to Dalton1, HarmonicPhantom, and RJ because you made my day.**

* * *

"So, if you could choose to be any ninja, who would you be?" one of the guards asked, blocking the area with caution tape.

"Aw, that's easy. Kai, he's the main one right?"

"No, that's Lloyd. Kai is the…" The guard was interrupted by a scream, and he turned around looking at the entrance that Lloyd and Zane had gone down.

A wind started to blow, carrying dirt and bits of paper down the hallway with it. It knocked the guards over, swirling them around like a pile of leaves. It soon got bored, and dropped them, leaving them sprawled on the ground. The guards looked at each other and ran screaming.

An evil laugh echo through the building, ringing through out all the rooms and exhibits, before finally stopping, leaving the museum left in silence.

* * *

"I added a little bit extra." Misako said, folding up the bag and handing it over to the lady and her daughter.

"Where are they," Jay grumbled from the back of the teashop, heading in hands. "They should be back by how."

"It might take some time," Cole said.

"Some time?!" Kai added, "It took some time to pass out all of those papers! They have had plenty of time!"

Suddenly, the windmill outside of the Steeped Wisdom started to blow, creaking slightly from the disuse. The sky outside darkened and started to snow. The clouds started to move fast, blowing things around. Sensei Wu ran outside clutching his hat, trying to stop it from blowing away. The remaining Ninja ran outside joining their Sensei.

"I know that wind." Sensei Wu said sorrowfully.

Two metallic feet stopped at the entrance of the courtyard of the Steeped Wisdom, dragging something behind it. A dark hood was draped over the person's face, but it was easy to know who it was.

The hood was removed, and Zane's face was there, an unusually grimace plastered on.

The ninja ran out forming somewhat of a crooked line, in front of Zane.

"Step aside," Zane growled, gesturing with hand for them to move.

"Zane!" Jay called out again, "What's wrong with you?!"

"I want a word with your master." Zane/Morro said, his voice deeper and sounding different overall.

"Whoa," Jay commented, "Zane's got a new voice synthesizer."

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked, turning to Kai.

"Maybe… A virus?" Kai wondered aloud.

A semi-loud moan could barely be heard over the howling of the wind. The remaining ninja tried to look over Zane's shoulder to see what could be behind him.

"It seems our friend has decided that nap-time is over and it is time to wake up." Zane/Morro said, dragging Lloyd out from behind his back.

Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, Sensei Wu, Misako, and the woman and her child gasped at the sight of Zane holding a beaten up Lloyd by his collar.

"My son!" Misako screamed, bursting into tears.

Lloyd had a couple bruises on his face, including one over his eye. It was clear that someone, hopefully, not Zane, had knocked him unconscious.

"You're not our brother!" Kai screamed at Zane/Morro, "Gives us back our real brother! Zane would never hurt Lloyd!"

Zane/Morro just smiled, cracked his neck, and started to chuckle, "I guess your right, I'm not Zane." He cast Lloyd aside, who crumpled into a heap a couple yards away from him.

"How are we going to fight a friend?" Cole asked.

"Let me show you!" Morro yelled, raising his arms. The edges of his hair turned black, before his once silver colored hair was all pitch black. His eyes turn from the stunning blue of his to a dark piney evergreen. With that Morro launched himself that the ninja. He flew what seemed an impossible 10 feet above them, before sending a gust of wind that blew the off their feet.

The ninja were thrown, scattered around the courtyard. Morro laughed at the pitiful sight of them all. The ninja regrouped and all came at Morro all at once. Morro's smile disappeared and turned to one of great concentration. He jabbed Cole slightly behind the neck, before upper cutting him in the stomach sending him flying to land somewhere close to Lloyd. He then turned to Jay, who flew at him with a kick. He struck him in the spine, and then countered with a kick of his own, throwing Jay off too.

Kai punched Morro in the mouth, with enough force to knock his head to the side. Morro just turned his head to look back up at him, smiled, and spat into the dust. Quickly he turned, diving under Kai's outstretched and striking Kai four times on that arm. He then kicked Kai away with a sturdy kick. Morro turned to Sensei Wu, smiling as he made eye contact with him.

Cole got up quickly and tried to shoot a blast of earth at Morro. Morro just laughed when Cole looked surprised that nothing came out.

"Wha… what did you do to must elemental power?!" Cole shrieked, shaking his arm like you do with a dying flashlight.

Morro snickered at Cole's reaction, which was followed by the other ninja's reactions as they too found that they couldn't use elemental powers. "It's a little something I learned in the Cursed Realm!"

"We may not have powers, but we still can fight," Cole stated standing up and was backed with his remaining team members.

Cole spun into his earth tornado closing in on Morro. Morro misbalanced him and sent him flying with a gust of air. Cole hit the side of the building and slide down, closing his eyes and trying to will the blackness that threatened the side of his vision away. Kai snuck up behind him and was about to clock him with his fire tornado by the time Morro noticed. Morro threw up his hands in order to attempt to obtain minimal damage from the hit. He opened his eyes when he noticed that the hit never came. There he found Kai, encased in a sheet of black ice, struggling to free himself.

"This is just too good." Morro sneered, "I've got control of two elements?!"

"Take the truck," Sensei Wu commanded Misako, who was still sobbing, "Get the others to safety." He continued, motioning to the woman and her child, who gotten more that the bag of tea that they wanted.

Zane's classic silver shurikens appeared in Morro's hand, and he whistled softly, impressed by the objects. He threw one at Jay who was coming at him, tornado-style, and he was pinned against the wall, the shuriken itself nearly hitting Cole's head.

"These are nice, but I think I need one of bigger size." He stated, sending a sheet of ice to slice off the blades of the windmill. Harnessing the wind, he threw the giant makeshift shuriken at the ninja. It smash into piece, the ninja knocked with it.

As the ninja struggled to get up, the force their straining muscles to not give out, the little girl in the truck called out, "Get up please! Ninja never quit!"

She gasped as Lloyd got up, clutching his right arm. He winced as he swayed lightly on his feet.

And that was all the little girl could see as the truck revved to life and zoomed out of the areas, leaving only a trail of dust to follow it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninjagirl8- Okay seriously this is so awesome! And I thought the normal season five was good. This ff has something I can't describe but in a good way.**

 **Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd watched as the truck sped away, grateful that his mom and the two passengers would be safe. He barely had time to get his bearings when he was swept up by a huge tornado Morro summoned and was ripped from the ground, along with his brothers. Morro turned his back to them, knowing that the impact would keep them down for long enough for him to grab the staff and run.

Lloyd watched the ground sail away from his feet, as Morro's wind knocked him into the sky along with his brothers. The wind soonlet him drop back down, where he hit the dirt, his vision blurring. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his vision to return, trying to will himself back up. But soon, he couldn't fight the black from his vision, his breath evening out, he passed out.

* * *

Morro ripped the doors of the Steeped Wisdom open, revealing Nya behind the counter. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Get Out!" She shouted at him.

"Go stock some shelves!" He shouted back. "Before you get hurt."

Nya slammed her hand down the on countertop. "I'll take you on anytime!"

"Stay back, Nya." Sensei Wu said placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's me that he wants."

"Not you, just your father's staff," Morro corrected.

"I see you found the Allied Armor, Morro. Yet you haven't summoned your friends."

"Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to." Morro countered, gesturing to where the ninja lay.

"Hey, hey hey!" Jay shouted, managing to stand to his feet. "No-one calls me pathetic."

All Jay got in response were the doors of the Steeped Wisdom being slammed shut by Morro. The wind started to blow outside, and Jay struggled against it once more.

In the Steeped Wisdom, china plates, pitchers, and glasses tumbled to the floor shattering on impact.

"If you want the staff," Sensei Wu said, jumping on the counter, "try to take it!"

Morro growled, and launched himself at the Sensei, breaking right through the wooden counter, and grappling with the old man. Both held onto sides of the staff, and tumbled about through the shop. They stopped at a deadlock, both of them trying to push each other the other way. Morro was slowly gaining ground as he forced the teacher back.

"You've gotten old." Morro teased. "You used to be a great sensei! Now you're just a petty shopkeeper."

"With age comes wisdom," Sensei Wu said, leaping over him and using the force to wrench the staff out of Morro's hands.

The staff dropped out of Sensei's hands and rolled on the floor, across some flour that had spilled.

"The secret message engraved on the staff!" Sensei gasped.

"The staff of the first spinjtzu master!" Morro concluded, sweeping up the staff and the flour before anyone, including himself, could read it. He started to spin the staff left and right, using it to channel a powerful blast of air, knocking Sensei Wu back.

"I do more than stock shelves!" Nya called as she pushed a shelf that toppled over onto Morro.

Sensei caught the staff as it was flung out of Morro's hands. "Yes, now we leave."

Morro growled, straining under the shelf, trying to push it off.

"To the airship!" Nya called to the ninja as they bolted out of the Steeped Wisdom.

Kai nodded helping Cole pick up Lloyd, who was still unconscious and drag him to the bounty.

"What!?" Jay yelled, "I am not running away from Zane!"

"We will not win this fight today." Sensei Wu said simply, continuing to lead them to the airship.

Jay stood there hesitantly, a worried glance written all over his face, as he looked back to the Steeped Wisdom, where Zane was still in. He made up his mind and started to walk towards the shop.

"Give me the staff!" Morro yelled, throwing the shelf off with a gust of rage.

Broken glass was flung at Jay and he raised his arms over his head to cover his face.

Cole looked down from the airship, yelling "What! Jay is still there!? Is he crazy!?"

Morro burst from the shop and grabbed Jay by the collar pinning him down. "Foolish ninja, why would try to take me down all by yourself!"

"Because, I made a promise to look after Zane!" Jay stated.

On the balcony, the ninja looked down unsure what to do.

"Where is Jay!" Nya yelled running onto the balcony to join the ninja.

"He's fighting Zane!" Kai yelled, pointing down to where the two were standing.

"I know you're in there Zane! Fight him!" Jay yelled, looking into Zane's piney evergreen eyes. He spun around putting Morro into a headlock.

"We got to do something!" Nya yelled.

"The staff is getting away! Let go of me!" Morro yelled, struggling to get out of the headlock.

"Only when you let go of Zane!" Jay countered back.

Morro groaned, finding it difficult to manage the struggle on the inside and the outside. Part of one side of his hair started to turn back to its original titanium color, and his left eye started to flicker blue. "Jay," Zane's voice rang out. "H-Help me…"

Jay gasped, hearing Zane's voice and looked into his glowing blue eye. "Zane! Is that you!" He called.

Morro grimaced, trying to regain control. He growled, frustrated by the fact that he was starting to lose both battles on the inside and the out, when he suddenly felt the pressure being lifted off of his neck.

"No!" Jay called, being snagged by the anchor. "I saw Zane, put me back down!"

Morro stood up again, his left eye return to it piney evergreen color and the black swamping over the titanium hair color, blotting it out.

"Let me down!" Jay called, "Let me go!"

"Don't worry," Morro said, "You won't get away that easily."

Cole reached down and pulled Jay up onto the bounty, looking down as the Bounty started to be pulled back down my Morro's wind.

"We have to go back!" Jay said, running to Nya.

"Sorry Jay," Nya said, "that's what I'm trying to avoid."

Morro strained from the amount of effort it took from controlling all that wind, but smiled in satisfaction as the bounty started to get closer and closer to the ground.

"Oh NO!" Nya yelled, and the whole bounty tipped, sending them sliding to the opposite side of the controls.

"Give me your hand!" Jay called, swinging Nya to the controls once she grabbed his. Nya smacked the propulsion level and the bounty zoomed off, leaving a furious Morro behind, with the echo of "NOOOOOOO!" trailing behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, it's a small chapter this time. Mostly because there was no other good place to cut off between the two paragraphs.**

* * *

 **Ninjagirl8**

 **Yup, I enjoyed it alright. It was closer to the original beside the fact that it was Jay and not Kai talking to Zane and not Lloyd. Wait where is Lloyd? Did I oversee something? Lloyd is safe, right? Right? Well, anyways it was really cool. Keep it going**

 ** _It is very close to the original, even though it's with Jay and Zane, I hope that I will be able to keep the Kai and Lloyd stuff in because I thought it was very cute. And I kinda sidelined Lloyd because I was too lazy to make an epic battle between them yet. He's safe, though, unconscious but safe._**

* * *

"Ah, the coast is clear!" Nya called, relieved that they had made it away.

Kai laid Lloyd down in his bed on the bounty and joined the rest of the ninja.

"Spill it Sensei," Jay said turning around to face the old master that was walking towards them, "What happened to our friend!"

"Ya, Sensei" Cole added in, "Who was that?"

Sensei Wu scanned the faces of those who were there in front of him. It showed a mixture of confusion and anger, but mostly pain, pain for the lost friend who they had just been reunited with.

He sighed and then started to speak, "Your 4 were not my first pupils, there was one before you." He said, looking up directly into Jay's face that was buried in a deep scowl, turn to one of surprise.

"Morro, the master of wind." Sensei Wu continued.

After a few shocked seconds passed, Cole decided to ask the second question. "What happened to our element powers!?" He asked, demonstrating.

Sensei Wu walked over and felt along Cole' arm, closing is eyes. After a couple of awkward minutes, he opened them and replied, "It seems that Morro has struck you with some move that I am unaware of. He's somehow blocked your elements by striking your energy points, he has clouded them with fears, doubts, and sorrows. That way the energy can't flow through you, so you can't use your powers." Sensei Wu finished letting Cole's arm drop to his side.

"So, a little bit like summoning energy dragons right?" Jay asked, "because, I heard a lot of stuff Zane was explaining to me earlier."

"Yes," Sensei Wu nodded.

"So a couple jabs and it's fixed right?" Kai asked.

"Only you can fix it. You must clear those paths yourself." Sensei Wu said, shaking his head.

"Ok," Nya interrupted, "Now those lights scare me."

The ninja walked over to the radar to see the red light of Morro drawing closer on them.

"We got some on your trails. It looks like your master of wind, just caught his second wind." Nya finished.

They looked back down to see that Morro was riding a sickly green dragon, that was unusually long and sleek, glowing bright green, with titanium plating covering him as armor.

Morro laughed seeing the expressions on their faces. It looked like the chase wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Clouds started to roll in, the wind and the snow following behind Morro, as he rode his elemental dragon towards the bounty. He started laughing, this was too good. It seems that he had made the better choice by choosing to possess Zane instead of Lloyd. He already had golden power within him! He soared past the bounty, directing his dragon in closer and closer.

"I'll give him something," Cole said. "That dude never quits."

Morro's dragon hovered next to the side of the bounty that the ninja were next to. He was close enough that they could hear him, but far enough that they couldn't reach him. He shot some black ice, freezing Jay's feet to the deck.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed, trying to lift his feet and break the ice. Morro just laughed as he watched Jay try and chip away at the ice.

Jay shivered. The black ice around his ankles was so cold. He had never felt like ice was so malicious, so evil, and so dark like this before. Zane's ice was crystal clear, reflecting the light back so much brighter, and sometimes small ice crystals in the atmosphere reflected rainbows down on all. This ice was dark, seeming to swallow up the light, it was sharp to the touch, digging into his skin, and it was cold, almost like it could chill the warmest of souls. Zane made ice seem so beautiful and wonderful, not as dark as Morro made it seem.

"Here!" He called, snapping Jay out of his thoughts. He tossed something, which landed on the deck, chipping slightly on one side. Cole picked it up. It was P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive. He heard a thunk further down deck and turn to see Zane's falcon lying deactivated on the bounty too. Kai picked it up and placed on a table to the side.

"Annoying." Morro ranted. "She was always yelling at me, and giving Zane hope. A real nuisance. And the bird was always flying around and squawking at me. You're lucky I didn't destroy them both."

Cole wiped the shattered pieces off of the hard drive, hoping P.I.X.A.L was ok. He tucked her in his pocket, and turn back to Morro.

"Wait," he said pointing at the ninja as he counted them. "Where is Lloyd? Too hurt to come out to play? What a shame." He said, made a fake sad face before laughing evilly.

"Oh ya, Zane says," Morro paused, as if listening to someone speak, "actually, he says a lot of things, but something along the times of being sorry about punching you guys and for beating up Lloyd. But he's glad that he's the one dealing with it and not Lloyd."

"You know I glad that I'm possessing Zane instead of Lloyd, to Zane." Morro said, standing up and walking around on the back of his dragon, fully aware that he was taunting the ninja now.

"I will obtain more with this metal droid that his 6th sense could ever tell him he could be. It's a real shame that after all his fighting for good and peace, he's going to be the one helping me bring Ninjago to it knees!" Morro laughed, loving the way the ninja's faces twisted into ones of anger.

Jay shattered the ice and leapt onto one of the cannons, firing at Morro. Morro's dragon swerved, careful to make sure his master wasn't bucked from his back. They soared away putting distance between each other. Morro's dragon fired a green flame, causing Nya to make the bounty dive to avoid it.

Cole, Kai, and Jay fired the cannons at the dragon, getting close but never hitting it. The dragon fired again, in result Nya served hard to the left, knocking the ninja from their cannons.

Kai slid down, ending up right next to Sensei Wu. "Let me get this straight. Your just telling us now that you had another pupil before us, and now his cursed spirit has possessed Zane, all so he can take your staff?!" He shouted.

"Morro won't stop until he gets what he's after. There's a secret message that's engraved on it. All these years, I had no idea." Sensei Wu exclaimed, running his hand down the staff.

"Oh, of course!" Kai yelled. "Just another day in Ninjago!"

They turned seeing that Morro was coming in close.

"If this is as fast as the bounty goes, I think were in for some serious trouble." Cole said pointing as Morro.

Morro and his dragon flew up high, flipping on it's back. It soared slightly over the bounty before disappearing and dropping Morro onto the deck. Morro landed and stood up, two swords appearing in his hands. He started laughing again, ready to duel all the ninja and their Sensei.

"I need ink and parliament to make an imprint to see what's on the staff." Sensei said turning to Kai.

"Ok," Kai said, trying to think what Zane would say. "I'll take you to our quarters. While Jay and Cole keep him busy."

"Oh, that honorable of you to nominate us." Cole said, watching them make a break for the quarters.

"Ya." Jay said adding in, "We didn't fair so hot last time. Why is it that you get off with the easy task!?"

"Because I'm to gorgeous to die." Kai said leaping down the stairs after Sensei.

Cole sighed, watching them disappear down the stairs.

"Too late now, let's take this guy." Cole said, pulling out his sword and charging Morro.

They swung their swords, Morro parrying them with his duel swords. He jumped up double kicking them both away.

"Aw," Jay complained. "It feels like get hit my a rock!"

"Well, my fists are made of titanium." Morro snickered, admiring them.

The two jumped back up and they started sword fighting once more.

Nya watched from the bounty's piloting station. "Why am I steering the ship?" She asked herself. "There was a reason autopilot was invented!" She smacked a button and ran to go help her friends.

Morro locked swords with Cole, he twisted them, hooking Cole's swords and using the momentum to throw him.

"Whoaa!" Cole screamed, almost flying off the bounty.

Jay watched him land; grateful his friend wasn't sent flying over the edge. "Oh, great." He muttered when he saw he was the only thing in the way between Morro and the Sensei Wu and his staff.

Morro advanced him on them, swords in hand, when suddenly Nya's bladed boomerang flung them out of his hand. He looked back to see Samurai X standing on the deck now too.

Morro turned and shot a sheet of ice at her. She jumped out of the way, and the ice stuck the control, causing a black smoke to billow out of it and an alarm to start ringing.

"Oh, that's not good." Nya said, watching as the steering wheel started to spin.

The bounty turned to the side, causing all of them to slide forward. All of them, luckily, caught the end of the bounty. While Nya, Cole, and Jay hung precariously off the side, Morro jumped down the stairs, coming into the hallway that Sensei Wu and Kai were in. He glared daggers at them, and started to advance.

"Our quarters are not farther!" Kai called. "Go Sensei! I'll hold him back!"

Sensei Wu nodded and continued down the corridor and Kai advanced forward towards Morro.

Meanwhile, on the top of the bounty, Nya flipped across some of the sideway objects attached to the deck of the bounty, propelling herself towards to steering wheel. She grabbed it, pulling up as hard as she could, trying to right the bounty. "Come on! Pull up! Pull up!" She yelled, leaning with all her weight. The bounty made a wide turn, righting itself once more, stopping its plummet towards the ground.

Down below, Kai was busy fighting Morro. He struck him in the side with a powerful kick.

"Haha!" Morro laughed shaking the kick of like it was nothing. "I am made of titanium. You think that one kick is going to take me down!?"

The bounty turned, and the floor they were standing on, turn back into a wall again, and they both fell to the ground.

Above, Nya who was holding the bounty steering wheel straight felt her hands starting to sweat.

"Ah!" She cried, as the steering wheel slipped out of her hand and spun all the way to one side again. They bounty lurched to the side again, continuing its plummet to earth.

Sensei Wu, had made it to the door but, when he opened it, stuff started falling out, causing both Morro and Kai to have to avoid the objects tumbling past them.

They watched as a crate sailed past them, smashing into piece and then locked together, hand in hand, trying to push another back.

"You're team will fall apart without the smart one!" Morro yelled, pushing Kai back.

"I'll never let it happen! I'll make sure you'll go down if it's the last thing I do! Sensei says that you won't give up, well, neither will I!" Kai shouted back, pushing him back.

Up in the controls, Jay and Cole were helping Nya try and pull the steering wheel back on course, watching as the ground neared.

"Are you aiming for that down there!" Jay called, pointing at the mountainside.

"Trying to rise above it! A little help?!" Nya grunted back, straining to pull it up.

Jay and Cole ran over and grabbed the steering wheel with Nya, helping her pull up.

After a couple seconds, Nya abandoned the wheel and ran over to another control panel and smacked a bright green button. The boosters rumbled to life and propelled the bounty dangerously close up the mountainside. They crashed into the top of the mountain, and everyone on the bounty lurched forward. Jay, Nya and Cole all hit the glass in front of them.

And down below, Morro hit a wall, and Kai was flung out of the hole on the side of the bounty that was created by the crash. He clutched the boards for dear life, the bounty already gaining height. Morro stood right next to him laughing at the opportunity.

"Oh no," Morro started, teasing Kai. "I think I feel a sneeze coming on." He sneezed, blowing a ton of wind at Kai. He started to blow more wind, trying to make Kai slip his grip.

"You want the staff!?" Sensei Wu called, running up to them. "Take it!" He said throwing it out the hole.

Morro divide out of the hole after the staff. At the same time, Kai hand slipped. A hand grabbed his wrist, and he looked up into the smiling face of Lloyd. "Gotta ya." He said, pulling Kai back into the bounty.

Meanwhile, Morro plummeted after the staff. It sped towards the earth him with it. By the time he grabbed it, he nearly was about to hit the earth. He summoned his elemental dragon and soared along the ground, the dragon's talon nicking a couple rocks here and there. He pulled up soaring into the sky, laughing in triumph.

He turned and watched the bounty smash into the earth, before flying away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I probably am going to post every other day than every day because, high school life demands too much. Hope you enjoy.**

 **RJ**

 **Awesome chapter! You made my day! Update soon!**

 ** _I am glad that you enjoy it. Thanks for reading my story!_**

* * *

"Okay, let's never do that again." Kai said starting out the hole of the downed bounty.

"To think if Sensei hadn't gotten rid of the staff, worse things could have happened." Jay said, running down the hall.

"Ya, but know we don't know the message." Cole said.

"Not exactly." Sensei Wu said, "I manage to make an imprint."

They walked over to a wall, staring a smudged, messy imprint of the engravings of the staff.

"But what does it all mean?" Jay asked, after staring at it quizzically for a second.

"My father told me long ago that he would leave a message. Leading me to his final resting place. After he passed, I looked everywhere for it, not know that it was in my hand the whole time." Sensei Wu stroked him beard staring at the symbols unable to decipher them too.

"The tomb of the first Spinjisu master." Sensei Wu continued, jumping off the bounty.

"Well, if Morro is trying to find the tomb. We've gotta find it first." Kai said.

"Hey, Misako can help us decipher the clues since she's totally history buff." Cole suggested.

"I wish Zane where here," Lloyd sighed, "He probably would be able to tell us what the clues meant."

"Only question is how." Jay added. "Without Zane's falcon, we have no fast way of contacting her."

"I'll go and get her. I will walk to the nearest village and take the fast transportation there." Sensei Wu volunteered. "You guys set up camp while I am gone."

* * *

Soon the ninja had camp set up, having pulled three large logs aside a pile of wood for a fire, which was directly under the mast of the bounty.

Lloyd and Kai sat on the logs, take a break as they had just finished the assembly. Cole and Jay had gone inside the bounty for something.

"So, Lloyd, how are you feeling?" Kai asked, scooting closer to him on the log.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken." Lloyd replied, looking down at his hands.

"You know its weird," Lloyd started, and Kai nodded his head, encouraging him, "All those times when we were sparing with Zane, all those times when we fought together, who would actually know that one day we would actually be fighting against each other."

"We're not really fighting Zane." Kai said, "well, okay, we are but, not really Zane, but Morro. Think of it as fighting for Zane, more than fighting against Zane." Kai said.

"You don't know how bad I feel." Lloyd said, turning his head away. "I was right there in the museum, I could have done something. I was just unprepared, I….I" He paused, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I caused him to be like this." Lloyd whispered.

"No, no." Kai said, turning Lloyd's head so he faced him. "That's what Morro wants you to think, that this is all your fault. It's really not. You didn't make Morro possess him that was Morro's decision alone. None of this is your fault."

Kai enveloped Lloyd in a hug, and they stay there for a moment, both of them enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks," Lloyd said when they finally pulled apart. "It made me feel a lot better talking about it."

"Guys!" Jay yelled, coming running down from the bounty. "Woah," He said, stopping as he looked at Lloyd and Kai's faces. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kai said, beckoning for Jay to come closer. "Wanna show us what you have behind your back?"

"Look!" Jay said, holding the falcon proudly out for Lloyd and Kai to see. "I found it after the bounty crashed! I spent this whole time looking for it!"

Cole walked up from where Jay had just run from. "I found it." He corrected.

"Same difference." Jay said, fiddling around with the falcon.

"There!" He said, when a loud click was heard.

The falcon shuttered and then started to move. It let out a large screech, and jerked into the air. It flew around for a few moments up there, the ninja's gazes followed by it. Then it swooped back down and landed on Jay's shoulder.

It preened a long titanium fear before turning it's head back around. Its eyes glowed blue and a hologram appeared on the ground. The ninja scooted closer to see what the falcon was trying to show them.

A picture of time lay before them, and it was of Morro, from a bird's eye view. The hologram then started to play, and the camera view turned to face the bounty flying away.

* * *

"Nooo!" Morro screamed down below, hands raised.

The falcon perched on somewhere nearby, as the circling stopped.

"Argh," Morro screamed throwing his hands down. "How am I going to go after them!?" He yelled to nobody in general.

After a few minutes of pacing, Morro gave an exasperated sigh. "How am I supposed to think with you annoying me all the time!?"

He reached to the back of his/Zane's head and pulled out a purple hard drive.

The falcon lurched into motion, the view shaking a bit as he dove down to Morro. He squawked lashing out with sharp titanium talons.

"Ahh!" Morro yelled, throwing his hand up to through off his attacker.

Morro blew a gush of air, sending the falcon tumbling into the sky. The camera lurched and for a few seconds the ninja couldn't see anything except for a blur. Then the camera stopped as the falcon righted itself in the air.

"So are you another one of Zane's companions?" Morro asked the falcon.

He reached out and the falcon squawked as it's wings where pinned to it's side by Morro's wind. It dropped out of the sky and Morro caught it, inspecting it. While he was doing that, the ninja studied Zane's face up close, since the ordeal.

"Both annoying, useless toys." Morro muttered. Still holding the falcon tightly in one hand as he dropped P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive on the floor.

He lifted his foot and placed it down so that they couldn't see the purple square any longer.

"N-no." They heard Zane's shaky voice stutter. "I-I w0Nt Let YoU huRt tHe p3ople I l0vE anY longer."

Morro's left eye flickered and turned light blue.

"Stupid droid. When will you give up?" Morro muttered.

"NeVer." Zane responded his was a little voice clearer now. "BecAuse, nInja never quIt."

The left eye flickered again, turning a sea green.

"Don't try to stop me," Morro sneered, "You can't stop a ghost's possession."

He tried to continued pushing his foot down but found it a lot harder. Morro frowned, he was wasting his precious time. He needed to catch the ninja and get the staff.

His eye turned completely back to the piney evergreen of his. He tried to break the hard drive again, but found that Zane was still blocking him somehow.

"Persistent, are we?" Morro muttered.

"Fine," he said, "I'll give it back to the ninja, it's not like they can do much with these pieces of junk. He bent down and scooped the hard drive off the ground, and repositioned it in his hand with the falcon in it.

"Let's see if this droid can get us off this ground." Morro said, probably looking up Zane's abilities online.

"Ah, so he can form an energy dragon can he?" Morro got in place, letting Zane's familiarity with the motions guide him through.

The energy dragon started to shape, first turning out like Zane's ice dragon, it built up shape and just when it was about to solidify, it glitched, growing longer and thinner. It solidified and standing there was Morro's dragon.

"Hmm, not bad," Morro said, opening his eyes. "And you seem to need a clear mind to preform it, that's a bonus, the ninja won't be able to form them with that energy block move I hit them with."

He reached behind the falcon, his hand out of sight, and then the hologram shut off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. But this week had been very hard as in it has been getting very difficult to manage all of my work. Hopefully this chapter isn't too short, but I didn't want to leave you guys too long without an update. Happy belated Halloween by the way! I hope you guys got lots of candy! Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninja started at the falcon that had just stopped playing the hologram. It sat there preening it feathers.

"Wait? When can you guys not use your powers?" Lloyd asked.

"Since the first time we fought him." Cole replied. ""Do you still have your powers?"

"Ya," Lloyd said, shooting some fire and lighting the pile of sticks on fire. He then used his earth elemental powers to form rock in a nice tiny ring around the outside of the fire. He used his electrical powers to make a tiny light show and then used his ice power…but nothing happened.

"Wait, What?!" Both Kai and Lloyd said in unison.

Lloyd tried again and again but nothing happened.

"Maybe we should ask Sensei Wu about that." Cole said.

"So the only way to get our powers back and save Zane is to find the tomb of the first spinjisu master?" Jay mumbled into himself.

"What?" Cole asked, "I missed what you said."

Jay repeated himself. "So the only way to get our powers back and save Zane is to find the tomb of the first spinjisu master?"

"Or else." Lloyd added.

"Or else what?" Cole asked.

"Unspeakable power will curse us all." Lloyd answered.

"Haha," Cole chuckled nervously, "just another day in Ninjago, am I right?"

"This is different." Jay said, "Zane's at stake."

"But how can we compete against a Nindroid." Kai asked.

"Brother." Jay corrected.

"Yes." Cole said, "He's a walking computer! Plus he's made out titanium, and without our powers that makes him nearly indestructible. Your punches and kick won't even dent him."

"But it's like what Sensei said." Lloyd said, looking at his hand. "It comes from inside here" He patted right above his heart."

Jay lifted his hand and put it over his heart. He stared at it. "Your right." Jay said, his gazing not leaving his hand. "Zane is counting on us. This is one mission we cannot fail."

"We're in this together?" Jay asked, putting his hand in the middle.

"We're in this together!" The rest shouted putting their hands on top of Jay's.

"For Zane?" Lloyd called.

"For Zane!" They cheered, lifting their arms to the glowing moon.

* * *

Morro's dragon flew down to a tavern, his dragon disappearing, and he dropped down from the sky. He burst through the tavern doors and walked in, staff in hand.

He walked over to a counter were a bartender asked him, "Thirsty?"

"Insatiable." Morro replied, reaching for the cup of water that the bartender offered him.

He drank it down in one large gulp before slamming it down on the counter.

"Ah," he said, "it's been awhile." He loved the way that he could touch water again without fearing that he would be erased from existence, the way it trickled down his throat.

He turned to leave, walking over to a pool table. He blew some ice on the table, and rolled the staff on it table, knocking over all the pool balls and ruining the game. The staff rolled over the patch of ice, leaving an imprint in it.

Morro stared at the symbol. He growled, "How am I supposed to know what is!? Oh… wait, I'm a Nindroid." He scanned the symbols and using Zane's technology, he figured out what they meant.

"Oh," he breathed, "of course."

"You're a bit young for a place like this, aren't ya?" A guy who was playing pool asked him.

"You should come if you ain't got friends, if you know what I mean." Another man asked walking up to him threateningly.

More men started to walk up to him, probably the man's friends.

"Oh, I have friends." Morro said, the Allied Armor starting to glow. An ominous wind started the blow through the tavern and the group of men stepped back.

There was a green flash, followed by a loud scream. The sounds of a fight broke out, and soon one man was thrown out of a window.

Morro walked out of the tavern with a bigger smile than when we walked in. He dusted his hand off on the Allied Armor. A ghost followed close behind him, casting an eerie sickly green glow.

"Hmm, I though you said that you were going to possess the green ninja." The ghost asked.

"Well, there was a little change on plans, Wrayth" Morro replied.

"Do you know where you going?" Wrayth asked.

Morro laughed. "I do now. But make sure no one else tries to stop me."

Wrayth nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Morro turned summoning his elemental dragon.

"Nice ride." Wrayth commented.

"I know I like it too. Take one of your own." Morro said, pointing to a motorbike.

The dragon let out a screech and they took off into the air.

Wrayth turned to a motorbike and touched it with his ghost powers. It transformed, growing 3x it's original size, with chains, saws, and glowing piece sprouting everywhere. Wrayth laughed, hoping on.

The engine revved and came to life, speeding down the road before one wheel left the ground and then the other. It disappeared into a green glow in the light of the moon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, it's been what, 4 days since I have updated? Soooo sorry, I know how annoying it is when people don't update. I have been checking my favorited stories and no-one has updated since forever! So I know how it feels. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Ninalb**

* * *

Jay was at a village, standing on a dock that led to the sea. Zane stood on the other side, smiling and waving at him.

"Zane! Don't worry, I'll never let anything like what happened at Chen's happen ever again." He said, running to him.

Suddenly, out of the water, rose Zane's ice dragon, which dove at Zane, mouth wide. Zane and his smiling face disappeared down the dragon's mouth. The dragon swallowed, licking its lips.

"No!" Jay screamed.

The dragon turned to him, still partly in the water. It glitched green and then smiled at him. It slowly started to pull itself out of the water, glitching every so often. Then, it glitched completely into Morro's dragon. It still smiled at him and slithered closer to him, its movement's almost snake-like.

Jay backed up, but the dragon caught up with him. It wound around him, making a wall of scaly coils. Jay stared at the dragon wondering how to get out. Suddenly, he could hear Zane calling for help just beyond the dragon. Jay started to try to push the dragon away, pushing turned to climbing, to pounding. Jay frantically tried to find a way out, but there was only more and more coils of the dragon.

"No!" Jay screamed. "Let me out! Let me out! I have to help him!"

* * *

Jay whimpered in his sleep, tossing and turning and muttering. The ninja watched him, looks of empathy on their faces. They all had the nightmares too; all saw their failures in their sleep.

"I have to help him!" Jay screamed, startling everyone.

Jay startled to wake, still shaking slightly from his dream. Everyone was looking at him and he felt slightly unnerved.

"Uhh, good morning?" Jay said, walking over to them. "Hi, Misako. Hello Sensei Wu." Jay said, noticing their arrival.

Jay sat down next to Kai and Cole, gratefully accepting the bowl of noodles that was handed to him by Cole.

"Oh," Lloyd said, remembering something.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Misako scolded, not looking up from a parchment she was looking at.

Lloyd swallowed before continuing. "I was testing out my elemental powers last night, and I found that I couldn't use my ice powers. Do you know what's going on?"

"Hmmm," Sensei Wu said, turning to them. "I was afraid that would happen. All 5 of you are connected, more so than you think. Your powers come from your brothers." Sensei Wu said, motioning to Lloyd and then Cole, Kai, and Jay.

"Morro's possession of Zane has cut the connection between you. Therefore your powers of ice are cut off as well."

"Then how come it didn't happen when Zane fought the golden master." Lloyd said.

"Because, he wasn't dead." Sensei Wu said. "He was lost but not dead."

"OH!" Misako interrupted. "I figured out the first symbol."

The ninja ran to Misako, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"As far as I knew, the tomb was only a myth. Until I saw what's on the staff. I don't know what the other two symbols stand for, but the first one's Airjitsu." Misako said.

"Airjitsu?" Kai asked, looking at the scroll that they had imprinted the symbols on.

"A lost martial art created by Sensei Yang, who passed years ago," Misako explained. " If mastered, it allows one to temporarily take flight."

"You hear that, Kai!" Jay exclaimed. "We get to fly!"

"We haven't found it yet." Sensei Wu said, stroking his beard. "The scroll of Airjitsu is well guarded by The Ancient Library."

"Unfortunately," Misako said, "the scroll was recently stolen."

"By who!?" Jay said.

"Let me guess," Cole said. "Since its well guarded not your average thief could get in there and steal it. And the only person we know who is capable pulling that off is… Ronin." Cole concluded with a scowl.

"Who's Ronin?" Nya asked.

"Let's just say that Ronin isn't our friend," Lloyd said.

"But this is good news!" Jay said excitedly.

"Uhh, now so?" Cole asked.

"Because, if Morro doesn't know this than he will be heading to the library," Jay explained.

"And Ronin is most likely holed up in the village of Stiix. Which gives us a head start!" Cole finished.

"Then its set." Sensei Wu said. "The ninja will head to Stiix. We three will head back to the tea shop and start deciphering the next clue."

"But Zane's my friend too!" Nya protested. "The ninja will need my help."

Sensei Wu looked over the Misako and they nodded to each other.

"I'm sorry Nya." Sensei Wu said. "You're sitting this one out. There's too much to be done here."

The ninja gave Nya a sorry look but trusted their Sensei to make the right decision. With a wave, Sensei Wu, Misako, and a very downcast Nya boarded the bounty. Jay had fixed it just enough for it to get back to a shop where it could be properly fixed.

They watched them sail away and then turned and mounted their yaks.

"Uhhh, okay," Kai said, approaching his yak carefully. "Stand still."

Kai jumped on the yak, he held there half on, half off the yak. He tried to scoot himself forward, but he didn't budge in the mop of hair. He tried to throw himself over harder and ended up throwing himself over the other side of the yak, landing with a thud.

Deciding not to give up, he tried again, this time successfully getting himself on the back of the yak. He slowly sat up and grabbed the two horns in the front for support. He slowly stood up, and his yak started walking towards the others.

"Don't worry, sis," Kai said, after making sure he was steady. "With me here, we'll have the scroll in no time."

"Cause time flies when you know Airjitsu!" Jay joked.

"Be careful ninja," Sensei Wu said. "For the path we seek is never a straight line. Rely on each other to guide you."

The ninja nodded at Sensei Wu and turned, their yaks trotting away. Except for Kai, who's yak seemed more than happy to stay where it was.

"Wait up!" Kai called, "We're supposed to rely on each other to guide us!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, not going to even apologize for the lateness because I have already apologized so many times and you guys know the drill. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I am thinking of posting another one with this just since you guys waited so long.**

 **Erio99-**

 **I love this chapter, I love the parallels it has with the normal version of season 5. My favourite connection is how Jay is this story's equivalent of Kai. As if seaon 6 didn't present enough trouble for our blue ninja. It always makes me happy when you update, you should update more frequently.**

 **Seeya Around!**

 _Ya I wish that I updated more often too. But now that I know the struggles of writing a story, I will always understand why my favorite stories update so late._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Morro walked into the library, looking around. He rummaged, through some scrolls tossing them around. He turned around, his eyes gazing on a long banner with Sensei Yang performing Airjitsu on it. He looked down into a glass case, and saw that is was empty.

Morro growled, pointing to a keeper of the library. "Sensei Yang's scroll, where is it."

The keeper put his hands together, "Oh, yes. Sensei Yang will be missed. His teachings were always…"

"Where's the scroll of Airjitsu!" Morro demanded, grabbing the collar of the keeper.

"I-It was s-stolen a-a few days ago-o by a t-thief they called R-Ronin." The keeper said surprised by the violence.

Morro threw the keeper, and he bounced off the wall. The library keepers turned and looked at him, startled by the disturbance. Morro growled as he looked again at Zane's impressive retinal displays. "Of course," Morro said, "If only I hadn't been so blind. This hunk of metal could have told me that right away and I wouldn't have wasted all this time."

Morro turned and ran towards to the door, eager to get on his way.

"A-Ah excuse me." One of the guards said, blocking his way.

Morro took a step back, hands up and ready to fight.

"Could we get your autograph?"

Morro put his hand down, smiling. This was how he should have been treated.

"You're one of the ninja that accompany the green ninja right?" The other guard said, handing him a pen and paper.

"Mind if we get a selfie with you?" The other guard asked, pulling out his phone and taking a picture.

Soon Morro was out the door and on his way.

* * *

The ninja were walking through a dessert, Kai leading them. Kai had argued that Sensei Wu's statement of relying on others to guide them, meant that he should lead and that Lloyd should take it easy after his fight with Morro.

Kai groaned, listening to the other ninja talk about drinks and beverages. Discussing which ones the liked the best.

"Enough!" Kai yelled turning around to face them, "I'm really thirsty and all this talk about drinks isn't helping."

Jay, Cole, and Lloyd quieted, staring at the bleak path ahead, watching the ripples of heat dance above the ground.

"Ugh, we've been following the sun for hours! We should have arrived at Stiix already." Kai complained.

"Wait," Cole said, "We've been following the sun for almost all day and you tell us that you've been following the Sun?"

"Ya?" Kai said, not seeing a problem with it.

"You know that the sun moves right?!" Cole exclaimed, "You could have lead us in one big gigantic circle!"

"Great!" Jay said, "We're officially lost! We had a leg up but no, Kai wanted to lead."

"I swear my guts says that we should be following the sun," Kai said, point to the blazing ball of fire.

"I have to agree with Cole and Jay." Lloyd said, "Plus the sun feels more like it wants to kill us right now, more than help us."

Cole turned his yak around, leading it in the opposite direction of Kai, the others follow suite.

"Well, I still think it's that way," Kai said stubbornly. "And when I learn Airjitsu first, we'll see who's right."

Kai's yak started to turn wanting to be with it's herd, and much too Kai's protests, the two-ton beast overpowered him.

"Aw, fine," Kai said, dropping his head in defeat as the yak followed his companions.

Soon, Cole and the others made it to some train tracks. They read a sign, stating that the tracks lead to Stiix.

"Hey look!" Cole said, "They lead to Stiix!"

"Great!" Lloyd said, riding up to Cole, "Let's follow them!"

* * *

The Bounty came to a slow halt at the Steeped Wisdom. It had been fully repaired, and it was as good as new. Sensei Wu, Nya, and Misako hopped off the Bounty walking to their teashop.

"Who needs to go on an epic quest, when my services are best needed here," Nya said, rejection obvious in her voice. She walked over to the tea leaves, pots, and brewing kettles and started to pick up what she could.

"You need to tell her," Misako whispered out of Nya's earshot.

"She's not ready." Sensei Wu whispered back.

"And you waited this long to tell them about Morro and how did that go?" Misako replied.

"Nya, dear," Misako started, not waiting for Sensei Wu's reply, "We didn't exactly bring you here to clean up the tea shop."

"Really?" Nya asked, looking up. "Then why?"

Misako looked to Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu let out a sigh, knowing that there was no letting this go. "Ahh, um." He said, looking for the right words. "There's something I haven't told you about your parents."

Nya said, turning back to the pots and tea. She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, "You can save it. Kai told be that Chen dangled that carrot too."

"We looked into it and we know that your father was the master of fire. Not exactly a mind shattering."

"But did you know that your mother was the master of water?" Misako said.

"Uhh… I didn't know that. You mean…" Nya said, turning back to them.

"Yes," Sensei Wu answered the unspoken question. "As Kai took on the traits of your father to become the master of fire, on the fate of Ninjago, you must train to be the master of water."

Nya just started at Sensei Wu. Her hands loosened and the glass jar she was clutching dropped to the ground with a loud shatter. The noise must have startled whatever was holding Nya conscious. As she followed the jar, fainting.

"Huh," Misako said, just staring at Nya, "Your right. I guess she wasn't ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys, here is part two of the double post. I just broke it up so that it was a super massive chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Plus thanks for Reading and most importantly reviewing! I don't think I would be as motivated to post without you guys! So thanks. Hopefully with all the big tests out of the way, I can get writing again.**

* * *

Lloyd, Jay, Kai, and Cole were still following the train tracks, the sun having set. They were singing the One Bottles of Tea on the Wall song, and had just finished singing it, ending with a loud chorus at the end. They laughed, a little bit surprised that they had committed all the way and sung it to the end.

"Ah, I don't think that I have ever had that much fun singing, especially not that song." Lloyd laughed.

"Ah," Jay said, pausing slightly, "I-I wish Zane was here for that. He would say something fun like he always does." Jay gazed up at the silver stars that twinkled down on him.

"So do I," Cole answered, putting his hand on Jay's shoulder. "We'll find the tomb, and then we'll save him."

"I wonder why the tomb is so important?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kai said, "Sensei says it hold unspeakable power."

"It's a tomb of the first spinjitsu master." Jay said. "Whatever secret it hold it must be important… and protected." Jay added.

"Let's take a break here." Cole said, "Riding up to a cabin that was next to the train tracks.

They dismounted their yaks, Kai flopping on the ground, and walked up the stairs on the cabin.

An eerie chuckled resounded from around the cabin. They looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Lloyd said.

"Ya, I did but we're in the middle of nowhere." Jay answered, spooked a little as well.

Another laugh sounded again, and the ninja ran to the center of the platform, the sound seemingly coming from there.

"I don't know." Kai said, walking towards Lloyd, "But be on guard."

A third laugh chilled the air, and with a hideous shrieking, whining noise, Wrayth and his motorbike appeared, looking as if he burst out of the moon itself.

"What is that!?" Jay screeched, as they pulled their hoods over their heads.

The motorbike neared them swinging it long chain at them.

"Watch out!" Cole yelled as he leapt out of the way.

The ghost and his bike passed above Cole, and he tried to jab his sword into the underbelly of the vehicle. The sword passed effortlessly through, leaving a shocked Cole staring up into the dark sky.

Cole leapt back onto his feet exclaiming, "My sword! It went right through him!"

"Because he's a ghost!" Jay yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Wrayth make a second pass, swinging his long chain again.

"Morro must have summoned some friends!" Kai stated, dodging around swing from Wrayth. "We're sitting ducks out in the open! We need to take shelter!"

"Watch out!" Lloyd called as Wrayth tried to run them over.

Wrayth turned and smashed his bike into the little shack that was on the platform, obliterating it.

"There is no shelter!" Cole said, staring at the remains of the shack.

Wyrath's blade stuck to a horn of one of the yaks, which had been waiting faithfully for their rides to come back. The chain glowed and spread down the links until it touched the yak, turning it into a ghost.

"He turned by yak into a ghost!" Cole screamed, "No-one turns my yak into a ghost!"

"Get out of here!" Jay yelled at them, shooing the away.

The yaks looked at each other and then trotted off away from where the ninja were fighting. The ninja got back into a circle, facing outward again, turning their attention back to the ghost, who seemingly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Kai asked, looking around. "I can't see him."

"Stay together." Lloyd said.

"How are we supposed to fight a ghost!?" Jay yelled panicking.

"Good question," Cole replied.

The whining sound came again and they all turned their attention to its source. Wrayth burst back into sight.

"There he is!" Lloyd announced.

Lloyd blocked the chain with his sword and it fell to the ground wrapping around his ankle.

"That's not good," Lloyd commented.

"Lloyd!" Kai screamed, as Lloyd was ripped off his feet.

Wrayth dragged Lloyd behind his bike, the chain starting to glow green again. Lloyd knocked the chain off his ankle before it could reach him and turn him into a ghost.

"I'm ok everyone!" Lloyd called, as Kai ran to him to help him up.

"He's going to pick us off one by one isn't he! There nothing we can do!" Cole yelled.

Kai helped Lloyd up and they looked around for Wrayth who had vanished again. The ground beneath them started to glow green.

"He's underground!" Lloyd yelped, throwing him and Kai away from where he was standing.

Wrayth launched straight up from the ground, engines revving.

"Stand back!" Cole said, thinking of something. He caught the crook of the bladed chain with his sword and hooked it on a water tower.

Wrayth was ripped from his ride, and landed flat on his back on the dirt. The bike, now not connected to the ghost, transformed back into a harmless motorcycle and clattered to the ground. A train then ran over Wrayth, the ninja cheering at their assumed victory.

Wrayth appeared through the train, floating closer to them. He cackled his gaze switching between the four ninja, trying to decide which one to pick off first.

"You think a train can stop a ghost! Your world will pay when Morro find the tomb of the first spinjitsu master and when he does he will take possession of…" Wrayth said, yanking on his bladed chain.

The water tower toppled, spilling its contents all over Wrayth, who shrieked like a demon, before bursting into a pile of green goop. The ninja walked forward, staring at where Wrayth just stood.

"W-what just happened?" Cole asked, not believing their eyes.

"He went ka-boom." Lloyd stated.

"Ya, but he was just going to tell us what was in the tomb! Couldn't have waited another second!" Jay sighed, wishing that fate could have waited a little longer.

"We may not know what's in the tomb," Lloyd said, "But we do know one thing. How to stop a ghost."

"Wait," Jay asked, "If that train is heading straight to Stiix, wouldn't it be faster if we…"

The ninja leapt off the platform and ran after the train, trying to catch up with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, another Chapter today! I got almost everything done so until the end of this week, I am thinking that I will probably post one chapter a week. Also, let me know whether you think that the story might be moving a little slow. I don't want to make it feel too rushed, but if it is moving way too slowly, then it gets boring and annoying to wait for the plot to get somewhere. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

The ninja were dropped off at the port of Stiix. Jay turned and waved his gratitude to the conductor. The ninja walked down the long narrow boardwalk and looked up to see a man hanging from the entry sign.

"Welcome to Stiix! Watch your step!" He advised. "Woah, I caught one!" The man yelled as his fishing rod lunged forward. He was dragged off of the deck and dumped into the water. He spat some water out of his mouth and grumbled.

The ninja turned to see Kai having a nervous breakdown on the pier.

"I didn't know you are afraid of heights," Jay said.

"I'm fine with heights,' Kai said, taking a shaky breath. "It's water I hate."

"You didn't seem to have a problem before," Cole said.

"Before, I could make an elemental dragon or vehicle at will. Since I can't make the elemental dragon, and Morro locked all of our powers," Kai said.

"Don't worry," Lloyd said, "I'll save you if that ever happens." He rested his hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him.

I haven't…" Kai's leg busted through a plank on the dock and Kai fell through with a shriek.

Lloyd ran out and clutched on of Kai's hands that had caught on to the side of the dock and hauled him up.

"Well, now that we know that ghost don't like water either, at least we should feel safe surrounded by it," Cole said.

The ninja walked into the town, Jay clutching his nose from the overpowering smell of fish.

"Eww," Jay complained, feeling a little sick, "You would think a thief of the scroll of Airjitsu would have better taste."

"Uh, this is Ronin we're talking about." Cole reminded him, "He'd steal the sea if it was worth anything."

They walked across the town looking for anything that said, "bad guy lair here".

"We just have to find the rock that Ronin is hiding under," Cole said.

'Let's split up." Lloyd said.

The ninja turned and walked in different directions, Kai and Cole turning into a shop.

They started to rustle through objects, pretending to be interested but stealing glances around whenever they could.

"Wait a minute!" Cole said, his hands resting on a familiar object. "This is my dad's blade cup trophy! What's it doing in a pawn shop!"

"Selling stolen good?" Kai said, looking around the shop at a new perspective, "Looks like we might have stumbled in on the right place."

They turned hearing a whistling coming from the back of the shop. Out walked Ronin carrying a bright blue vase and whistling.

Kai silently signaled to Lloyd and Jay, who had managed to catch a glimpse. He conveyed some signals through sign language. Lloyd and Jay nodded before leaping up onto the roof. They dropped down behind Ronin who startled slightly.

"Ronin." Jay said, hate seeping through his voice.

Ronin back up, the four ninjas circling around him like sharks.

"Hey, if this is about our last encounter, it was only business," Ronin said, trying not to meet their eyes as he felt like they eye burning a hole through him.

"You left us in the mouth of a.." Kai started.

Ronin pushed past them and set the vase on the table. "I see you're still upset." He said, interrupting Kai, not wanting to get the hothead started.

"Let me make it up to ya," He said leaning down and smacking a button on the side of the desk. A net with glowing purple balls dropped from over him. "Haha!" He said triumphantly.

He stared up at the celling at then empty, failed net along with the ninja.

"Uh, that was a mistake," Ronin stuttered fully aware they could kick his butt at this moment, "I can explain that."

"Ugh," Cole said scornfully, "Nothing here is legit, not even you."

"Ya," Jay said, ducking under the net and getting into Ronin's face, "I better your airship is not far either. What do you call it again? Rilo, Rudy"

"Rex," Ronin said, turning to a shelf behind him. "And could you have a little sympathy. It's only so I could buy this place. As you can see I am trying to make an honest living."

"Honest enough to steal the scroll of Airjitsu?" Kai questioned.

"The scroll of what?" Ronin asked, playing dumb.

"Airjitsu!" Jay corrected, getting fed up. He was tired of this stalling, it was just more time wasted that could be devoted to saving Zane.

"Woah, guys. Cool down." Ronin said. "Even if I had such as thing, it sounds pretty old and important, definitely not something I would keep on sight. And definitely, something too much for you to afford. Maybe I can interest you in some unique weaponry?"

Ronin walked over to a box of weapons, shuffling through various bladed objects.

"I got jade blades, obsidian armor," Ronin offered.

"Hmm, have anything that can vanquish ghost?" Lloyd said, deciding to take a shot in the dark.

"Ya, and we don't need any water balloons, we need something reliable," Cole added.

Ronin smiled and took his chance at changing the subject. He zoomed over to another shelf and started rustling through some items.

"I know what your look for," Ronin said, pulling down some weapons. "What you're looking for is an aeroblade." He pulled out a black giant shuriken.

"Forged by deepstone, an aquatic material mined from the bottom of the ocean. Very unique, even more expensive." Ronin said playing his cards.

"Ugh," Kai said, tired of Morro's shenanigans, "Can't see he's giving us the runaround?"

"We want to scroll, Ronin!" Kai said, making an aggressive movement and grabbing Ronin by the collar of his shirt. "Want do you want for it."

"200," Ronin said matter of factly.

"What!?" Jay yelled, "200?! We don't have the kind of dough!"

"Come on," Ronin said, shoving Kai off of him, "You guys once had the golden weapons. You can figure something out."

"What if I told you that all of Ninjago depends on it," Cole said, making a bet that Ronin had a heart in him somewhere.

"Well then," Ronin said, "That changes everything. 400."

"You can't just double the price!" Jay said.

"My shop, my rules," Ronin said, crossing his arms.

The ninja got in a huddle, trying to discuss without Ronin hearing it and using it to his advantage.

"Ok, my gut says." Kai started.

"What do you think Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"What my opinion doesn't matter?" Kai said offended.

"We don't listen to you 'gut' anymore, Kai," Jay said. "Lloyd is the leader, you'll just get us lost."

"Umm," Lloyd said, trying to think of a solution. "Anyone got any stats on the probability of us finding a job? Because I say that we give him what he wants. I have a feeling if you don't, Morro will."

The ninja walked out of the Pawn shop, feeling a sense of hopelessness.

"Now to make some money," Lloyd said, looking around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Also, let me know, do you think that the story is progressing way too slowly? I kinda feel like it but I don't want to rush everything because I don't like it when stories just rush through everything just to get to the exciting part. I am planning to do a part with Zane soon, so it's probably going to be in the next posts coming up! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Nya was perched on one leg on a rock, with Sensei Wu sitting behind her with a cup of tea under a waterfall.

"You're training begins now." Sensei Wu said.

"To become water," Sensei Wu explained, "you must find its qualities within yourself. While earth can be strong, and air can be fluid, water can be both strong and fluid. Over time it is strong enough carve through this rock, but if I place my cup in it, that it is fluid enough to fill it. Be water, Nya." Sensei Wu finished.

"I hate to break it to you,? Nya said, "But sometimes elemental powers skip a generation. Maybe your wrong about me." She stared down into the water looking at her reflection.

"If the ninja really need my help, isn't it best if I'm samurai X?" Nya asked.

"Samurai X cannot do spinjitsu." Sensei Wu said, breaking to his light tornado.

"And Samurai X cannot unlock her own elemental dragon." Sensei Wu said, bring his arms up to his shoulders. He stared form his element dragon going through some motions. Sensei Wu's light dragon formed, stretching its wings and roaring affectionately at Sensei Wu.

Sensei Wu laughed and rubbed the snout of his dragon, his dragon purring all the while.

"You never told us you could do that!?" Nya exclaimed.

"A Sensei never tells." Sensei Wu said, and with a snap of his fingers, his dragon disappeared. "Besides, water is the only weapon against a ghost. For they can pass through solid objects, they cannot pass through what never stand still. What's flexible to us is rigid to them."

"Umm," Nya said, "We probably should have told the ninja that."

"To find you full potential, we must find what makes you weak." Sensei Wu said, picking a water lily flower. "For in your weakness…"

"Lies strength." Nya finished, having heard those words a million times. "Ya, I got it. I don't mean to boast, but I'm pretty good at most everything that I pick up. Can you even count the time that I had to rescue the boys?"

"We Nya, your merits don't go unnoticed, but by the end of the day, we'll figure out our weakness. Before then, the bucket test." Sensei Wu said, hurling a bucket at Nya.

Nya dodged flawlessly, grabbed the bucket before it got out of reach. "The bucket test?" Nya questioned.

"Simple, fill it with water." Sensei Wu said. "When it is completely full, your training today is done."

Nya shrugged and dipped the bucket in the water. See looked down and saw the water draining out of a hole in the bucket.

"I said it was simple not easy." Sensei Wu said, hearing Nya's sigh.

* * *

"Oh," the ninja's current employer said, "You guys showed up. Even with a hundred coin a head, I couldn't find anyone who would go out there and complete the dock."

"Uh, I don't know." Kai said, looking around nervously, "We have to work over water?"

"I ain't the water you gotta be afraid of, it's the strangle weed. Grabs a hold of you. Doesn't let go. I could use a good team." He smiled, hoping he hadn't scared of his workers. "How 'bout it?"

"Just remind yourself, after we complete this we'll be able to buy the scroll. We'll do it!" Cole said, not waiting for his team's answer.

"Great!" The main said, shaking Cole's hand.

He instructed them what to do and then turn away, walking down to a restaurant.

"I-I don't know guys. Strangle weed and water don't seem like a good combination to me." Kai said, trying to change their minds once more.

"You can be in the crane, that way you won't have to be over the water," Jay suggested.

"Great!" Kai said, scaling the crane and jumping into the seat.

"Ok," Lloyd said, walking over to one of the giant pillars, and putting a hand on it. "I'll help bring these over." He grabbed onto the beam and smiled.

"Need any help?" Cole asked.

"Nah," Lloyd said, reaching down. He grabbed the beam and pulled, barely able to get it up. He heaved it up, arm's shaking.

"Woah sport," Cole said, running over and helping Lloyd. "Don't forget you just fought a major battle about a week ago. I don't think your body is quite ready to be just thrown back into heavy work."

"Thanks," Lloyd panted, watching the black haired teenager take the beam from him. "But, then what am I to do?" Lloyd sighed.

Kai watched all this from the crane, seeing Lloyd downcast face made his heart seize. He took a deep breath and climbed down the crane, planning the words he was going to say.

"Hey, um, you can use the crane. If you want." Kai said, walking up to Lloyd.

"Really? What about the water?" Lloyd said.

"Well, we're not really in the water," Kai said. "I'll be fine."

"Thanks." Lloyd smiled placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You guys going to be okay down here without me?"

"Hey," Cole said, "I was the leader of the team before you came, I think I can handle it."

Lloyd climbed up the crane, leaving Kai and Cole on the ground.

"You going to be ok?" Cole asked Kai.

"Ya," Kai said, smiling up at Lloyd.

"Hey!" Jay yelled from down the pier, "You guys going to come and help me or what?"


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the chapter that I really had wanted to write! I was planning it out and I finally get to post it, whooo!**

 **A bit of a trigger warning, I guess? Idk, better safe than sorry.**

 **RJ**

 **I think your story is going great, trust me for being your first story it is awesome. I wanted to ask you if you know some stories of Zane that I could read...if you can say it in your story it will be awesome! Hope you can do it! See ya**

 _ **Ya, Zane's my favorite character. There are a few stories that I recommend. If you liked the movie Reck it Ralph, someone did a parody called Crush it Cole. I thought that was interest. It is also complete.**_

 _ **I like Recalibrate, it does have a ship between Zane and Cole, but it hasn't updated for a while.**_

 _ **Discovery of Mt. Horn is another one that is kinda similar as it does have ghosts in it. Those are a couple of my recommendations.**_

* * *

Morro perched outside of Stiix growling at the difficulty of the situation. He made up his mind and used his amour to summon another ghoul friend.

"You summoned me?" Questioned Soul Archer.

"I need help to procure the first clue that will lead us to the tomb of the first spinjitsu master." Morro panted, trying to catch his breath.

Soul Archer eye the body that Morro decided to possess, but unlike Wrayth didn't question Morro on the subject.

"Ronin has the scroll of Airjitsu." Morro continued.

"Ronin," Soul Archer spat, "He owes me a large debt."

"But he's on Stiix," Morro said.

"The village built on water," Soul Archer finished.

"This armor," Morro said, still out of breathe, "weakens me, at the same time Zane is still fighting my possession."

A smirk grew on Soul Archer's face and he leaned down and whispered into Morro's ear. An evil smile grew on Morro's face. "That's a good idea." Morro said.

"Then, let my bow give you strength." Soul Archer added, pulling back an arrow in his bow. "And show us the way. Tomorrow we take what's ours."

"Master would be pleased." Morro said, watching the arrow strike a wooden board in Stiix, the glowing green glow starting to spread.

"For now," Morro said, retreating into the cave that sat on top of the mountains above Stiix, "I'm going to take a midnight stroll."

Although Morro would never admit it, he missed being a ghost. It was the closest he could ever get to his element, being able to go through almost anything, be free and flying wherever he wanted. After being a ghost for all these years, he had gotten quite used to the pent up feeling that he had every since he possessed Zane. He never remembered feeling this way when he was alive, but being a ghost had changed him.

"Guard him," Morro said, floating out of Zane's body and into the night.

Zane shook his head almost as if to shake any last remnants of Morro out. This was the first time that he was truly alone since Morro's possession. His eyes were his stunning light blue again, and his hair turned back into the silver metal that it once was.

"Hello, tin can." Soul Archer said.

Zane frowned, when Soul Archer said it, it was an insult, a shot at how he was only a piece of metal pretending to be something big, but when his brothers said it, it was a nickname, something friendly, nice, and referred to his usefulness. Zane sniffed, feeling the tears start to run down his checks.

His brothers, he hadn't seen them in so long. When he was Chen's island, he didn't even know he had friends; therefore the pain wasn't so great. He missed them, Jay's laughter, Kai's protectiveness, Cold understand, and Lloyd…Lloyd who he had taken the bullet for, was the closest thing to a younger brother to him. He would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

He missed P.I.X.A.L., she helped him, fighting Morro at every turn and making sure his spirits were kept up. And now, she wasn't with him anymore. Who knows if her chip had survived the height that Morro threw her from. Tears started to poor down Zane's cheeks and sorrow began to overwhelm him. And then Falcon his only real family left, he too was gone. Caught by the very wind that he had flown in, and taken by Morro too.

Zane clutched his head, he knew that he was begin to not think clearly due to his emotions, but the worst part…the worst thing was the voices, the voices that Morro had planted in his head.

He constantly berated Zane with insults, teases, and used his very own fears against him, threatening to treat him apart from the inside out. Calling him names, tell him he was useless, a piece of metal pretending to be a lousy excuse for a human being. Even worse was that Zane was starting to believe him. As much as Zane want to tell himself it wasn't true, he couldn't fool himself, couldn't trick or lie to himself that he didn't believe it. And Morro knew it, all of Zane's thoughts, plans, all open for Morro to read like a book. And Morro did very frequently, and stopped many of Zane's plans for resistances.

It all hurt, all these emotions, tearing at his heart, "if I even have one," Zane though miserably. His emotions…Zane open up his chest and put his hand on one wire. A single small wire that connected from his heart. A small wire that if he pulled out, would probably disconnect him from his emotions, making him the soulless machine that Morro had called him, if he wasn't that anyways. Zane paused, thinking, if he pulled this wire out, all the pain would stop, he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, but if he didn't…no he wouldn't. Zane took his hand off of the wire and closed the opening in his chest. That would be turning his back on all the memories he made with his brothers, all the times that he shared with them, the feelings good and bad. "What am I thinking!?" Zane thought, surprised the thought had even entered his brain. "Morro must have messed me up more than I thought."

Zane turned eying up Soul Archer, already calculating a plan to escape. He turned on a dime and shot 3 balls of ice at the ghost.

"Haha!" Laughed Soul Archer as 2 balls of ice when through him. "Missed me!"

"Not quite," Zane said, as the 3rd ball of ice hit the bow, effectively pinning Soul Archer back and leaving him defenseless. "Your bow would have to be solid for it to hit us."

Zane bolted for the exit, trying to reach the mouth of the cave, which was at least thirty feet away. Soul Archer screeched and tore his bow out of the ice. He pulled back arrow after arrow firing them at Zane. Zane dodged and rolled, some arrows missing their mark by a mile others just an inch apart.

Zane took deep breaths, trying to calm his mind. An icy blue ball started to form, and it slowly took shape into a dragon.

"No!" Soul Archer screeched, but he couldn't do anything to stop the Nindroid, who continued to dodge all his arrows.

Zane's blue dragon roared as it formed and Zane leapt onto its back. He shot past a screeching Soul Archer and into the midnight sky.

* * *

Morro was drifting around some trees, floating effortlessly on his back. He stared up at the sky, admiring all the stars, something that he was not able to see from the cursed realm. He remembered looking at the stars on his quest to find the tomb of the first spinjitsu master. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zane and his elemental dragon soar into the sky.

"Soul Archer!" Morro growled, displeased with the ghost's inability to keep Nindroid in the cave for one minute.

He reached up into the sky, and squinted on of his eyes so that it looked like he was holding Zane in his palm. He gestured down, commanding the wind. He watched as Zane's dragon froze, held in place his wind. He drew is hands together as if he was squeezing something and watched in delight as Zane's dragon's wings snapped to it sides, and they plummeted.

Morro made a swooping motion and caught Zane and his dragon in a cushion of air. He sighed, and drifted towards Zane, his midnight stroll having come to an end.

While he approached Zane, he remembered something that he had glimpsed when he was scrolling through the blueprints of Zane.

"So, Zane had a wire connected to his emotions." Morro thought. "Oh, this was going to be good."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a super long chapter, I couldn't find a good point to break it without breaking the mood of the story sooo. Ya! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Toothlessturtle21**

 **"Omg I love this story! Words can't even do it justice, like seriously. I love your writing style, and this idea is just great! Thanks for the fast updates as well."**

 _ **Thanks, I love reading your stories as well! I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving!"**_

* * *

Jay woke up again, startled by another bad dream. He took deep breaths try to calm himself down. He glanced out the window; the sun was starting to peak over the horizon.

"Guys," He said, sliding out of his bed and kicking Cole. "Wake up, let's get the scroll."

"Huh?" Cole said, sleepily. "Oh right, Kai" Cole said, reaching over and poking him.

"I was trying to pretend that I didn't hear you, but I guess its too late for that," Kai said, opening his eyes.

Lloyd stretched and yawned. They leaped out of bed, grabbed something for the breakfast buffet downstairs and ran out of the motel that they had stayed in.

* * *

Morro stretched and walked out of the cave. "Morning," He said drowsily to Soul Archer.

"Ready?" Soul Archer asked.

"As I'll ever be, let's give our friend a visit," Morro said, summoning his dragon.

They followed the green line, which leads into a pawnshop. Morro signaled to Soul Archer, and disappeared, Soul Archer drifting into the floor. He reappeared right behind Ronin, arrow knocked in the bow, pointing at the back of his head.

"Uh, Soul Archer," Ronin said, noticing his appearance. "I thought I was going to have more time." Ronin started to explain.

"I'll return for your debt later." Soul Archer said, "But for now, I came for something else."

"If this is about our last..." Ronin said, backing up. "Ahhhh!" He startled bumping into Morro.

"Uh, Zane…wow, long time no see…you just missed your friends, they were just here," Ronin said, surprised that he ran into him again.

"It's Morro," Morro stated.

"The ninja." Soul Archer said, "They were already here."

"Where's the scroll of Airjitsu," Morro demanded.

"The scroll of what?" Ronin tried, "Hey, love the armor. It's a little dinged up but I'll make you a fair offer."

Morro grabbed Ronin by the collar, raising him off the ground. "Ahh, I-I'll tell you what I told the ninja." Ronin said, "it's not here. But I can get it for…500?"

Every stopped as they heard people talking. Morro easily recognized it as the ninja.

"Hel~" Ronin tried to call, but Morro put his hand over his mouth silencing him.

"The ninja," Morro said, turning to Soul Archer. "Let them find it and then take it from them."

Taking Ronin with them, they ran, hiding in the back room.

Shortly, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd walked into the shop, laughing, as they were a considerably good mood.

"Hey, Ronin!" Jay called. "We're here for the scroll!"

"Don't yell that out loud!" Kai scolded, "you don't know what could hear us."

"Ronin?" Lloyd asked, staring at the counter where he Ronin should have been.

"Well," Kai said, "I guess we could look for it. Then we can find it, know that Ronin's not bluffing, and then pay for it."

"Hmm." Cole said, thinking about it, "Fine."

The ninja started shuffling around, looking through piles of probably stolen goods.

"Leave no stone unturned," Jay said while staring at a vase. He picked it up, looking at it before set it back down.

Meanwhile, in the back, Morro had tied Ronin up and placed a piece of tape over his mouth. "Not a word," Morro threatened. He nodded to Soul Archer who passed through the door and stealthily walked behind Jay.

"I found it!" Exclaimed Cole.

"What the scroll!?" Jay said, turning around and missing Soul Archer, who ran into an organ.

"No," Cole said, "My father's trophy. This belongs to him. I'm taking it back."

Jay stared at Cole, as the organ that Soul Archer was possessing, started to move, it's piping reaching out towards Jay.

Jay shrieked as he felt cold hard metal wrap around him and lift him off of the ground. "Help me, guys! The organ has got me!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lloyd stared, panicking. "I-Its possessed by a ghost." He crunched down into a ball, the familiarity of the situation reminding him of when Morro possessed Zane.

"I forgot what we're supposed to do!" Cole said, blanking suddenly.

"Water!" Jay choked, the pipes squeezing him. "Water!"

Kai grabbed a flower vase and threw it at the organ. It shattered, revealing that the flowers were fake so there was no water in it.

"Uh, we're in a village over water!" Kai stated in disbelief that they couldn't find any water anywhere.

"Please, take you time!" Jay screamed, not wanted to end up being possessed like Zane.

"Ah Ha!" Cole said triumphantly, unscrew the top of the water tank and throwing it at the organ.

Soul Archer bolted out of the organ with a primal hiss as Morro burst through the door of the back room.

He summoned three more friends, who started circling around the ninja.

"We're going to need a lot more water!" Cole said.

The ninja started in an all out battle, flipping and dodging the ghost. In the middle of the fight, Ronin shuffled behind Kai.

"Cut me free," Ronin said.

"Not until you give me the scroll," Kai said, dodge a dagger.

"Your not the only one who can make a deal." Kai mused.

'Then at least take an Aeroblade and get rid of these ghosts." Ronin said.

"I thought you said they were hard to come by," Kai said, surprised that Ronin was giving him something.

"Ya," Ronin said, dodging a few incoming ghosts. "I'm a businessman, and this, well, it's personal."

Kai grabbed one and threw it through one of the ghosts. It froze there for a second, before exploding into green goop.

"Try these!" Kai said, throwing a couple aeroblades to his friends.

Lloyd caught one and slammed it into a ghost.

"Haha!" Jay said, swinging, "Now who is afraid of who!" He threw the aeroblade and it caught the ghost.

Ronin saw his opportunity, and jumped, slicing the edge of the aeroblade across the rope.

Freed, he landed, gripping Morro. "Where is the scroll!" Morro said, once more.

"You'll never find it!" Ronin said, kicking Morro.

Morro flew backward, smashing into the vase Jay had picked up. A parchment of paper, flew out, landing on the floor.

"The scroll!" Everyone said at the same time.

Ronin turned, whistling, and the ground started to shake. Ronin reached down, plucked the scroll off of the floor and leaped onto Rex, his airship.

"Hah!" Jay said, "I told you his ship wasn't far."

"Sorry to leave you hanging." Ronin said, hanging off the side of his ship, "But since this scroll is so important, I can't just give it away."

Morro laughed, using the wind to knock Ronin off of his ship.

Ronin landed and looked to see, all of the ninjas, including Zane/Morro, rushing to get to him first.

He leaped up a fire escape, scaling it to the top of the building, where he jumped to the next one.

Soul Archer looked out the hole of the pawnshop, smiling, he had a clear shot. "Run, Run, Run away, my arrow will find you anyway." Soul Archer chanting, letting an arrow lose.

It barreled after Ronin, who tried to outrun the arrow, only to trip and fall. He grabbed a wood plank and threw it at the arrow, intercepting it before it hit him. "That was close" Ronin breathed.

"But so am I!" Morro laughed, snatching the scroll out of Ronin's hands. He bolted, leaving a winded Ronin too tired to chase him.

A rooftop chase pursued as the four ninjas chased Morro across the tops of the city. Morro leaped across a ten-foot gap, reaching for the roof on the other side. He barely caught it, but the scroll slipped loose from his hands. He swung his back feet, kicking it, and caught it, pulled himself up and continued running.

Morro turned at the end of the dock to find that Kai was the only one chasing him.

"Ugh, great." Kai shivered, "More water."

Morro leaped across the unfinished dock, only the pillars placed in. Kai stopped at the end, starting at Morro and then the water. Morro turned waving the scroll at Kai, egging him on.

Kai growled and followed Morro, taking Morro's bait. Morro jumped further and further, the space between the pillars getting greater and greater. He stopped the next pillar over twenty feet away. Kai smiled and jumped to the next pillar, but before he could grab Morro, Morro jumped off, launching himself towards the last pillar. He shot a blast of air, making sure that he would make it to the next one.

Kai stared, knowing that there was no way he could make the jump. He stared at Morro, who tucked the scroll into a pocket. "What's the matter!" Morro said, "Can't swim?"

Kai looked down at the strangle weed, which must have sensed his presence, and was crawling up the pillars. Morro summoned his elemental dragon and flew off, leaving a stranded Kai there. "Looks like the better ninja won!" Morro teased before flying off.

Kai watched as Soul Archer jumped on the dragon's back too and they both sailed away. He heard the rumble of engines and saw Ronin with Rex floating right in front of him.

"Looks like you could use a lift," Ronin said.

Kai reached for the ladder, but Ronin pulled it away just out of reach.

'Nah ah ah," Ronin said, up to his usual tricks again. "Nothing in life is free."

"You slimy, money-grubbing thief!" Kai yelled, the strangle weed winding up his legs and mid torso.

"Everyone's got something," Ronin said with a shrug. "But, if you don't have to give me anything..." Ronin said, his airship drifting off.

The strangle weed started to pull Kai towards the water, and the more and more leaves the wrapped around him, the more and more his panic grew. "Wait!" Kai called.

Ronin back up his airship, smiling triumphantly.

"I could give you some of the money that we earned." Kai started.

"All of it," Ronin stated.

"No!" Kai said.

"Well, my scroll is gone. And not to mention that my store was trashed because of you." Ronin said matter of factly. "Or I could just leave you here." Ronin threatened.

"Fine," Kai said begrudgingly.

"But that only covers for the scroll, and not for my shop and my services you requiring of me right now," Ronin said, trying to get the most money out of the situation.

Kai looked away, probably try to think of a way out of this, are at least if he couldn't what he could trade. Suddenly, the strangle weed, pulled him down, so he had one last hand on the wooden pillar that he was standing on.

"Ok! Ok!" Kai shouted, his foot starting to dip into the water, "I have something!"

* * *

"Ugh!" Jay said, slamming his hand on the table in anger. "After all this, Morro gets Airjitsu and we're left with zip? I mean, how does he always get the upper hand over us! I hate losing. How are we ever going to rescue Zane at the rate that this is going!"

"Hey," Cole said, placing his hand on Jay and trying to comfort him, "we didn't lose anything. At least Kai is ok."

"Thanks for the ' _pick me up'_ " Kai said, jumping off Ronin's ship.

"So long," Ronin said, before reluctantly adding, "I hope you get your friend back. He seemed like a nice guy when I kidnapped him."

"Hey," Lloyd greeted Kai, as he sat down next to him.

"Ronin said that there is another way to learn Airjitsu besides the scroll," Kai said.

The group started to chat excitedly at the new opportunity, except Cole.

"Whoa, wait a second." Cole said, "Ronin only makes deals in his favor. And you're a horrible negotiator."

"Kai, what did you give him!" Jay said.

"Well, I sorta gave him the money that we earned for the scroll…" Kai said, before hastily adding, "and my shares of the tea farm…along with all of yours."

"You what!" Jay protested.

"I did what I had to, and for Zane, I would do it again!" Kai said.

Lloyd sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out the bag of money. "I understand." He said, giving Kai a sorrowful smile.

Kai took the bag and walked over to Ronin who was still waiting at the end of the dock with his airship. The exchanged a few curt words before Ronin flew off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Thanksgiving guys! Today I spent the day making meals for the homeless and passing them out!** **I hope you guys are enjoying your break! I'm thankful that you guys are reading my story as it means a lot to me. Wow, we made it to 35 reviews that amazing!**

 **I am so surprised that Stories are Magic is reading my fanfiction! I just have loved so many of your books that I am kinda surprised that your reading mine!**

 **Also thanks to Erio99 for reminding me about P.I.X.A.L. I realized that I forgot all about her. Whoops, that's what happens when you cast characters aside. I'll try to find a good place to encoperate her back into the story.**

 **Thanks! Ninalb**

Inside the house, the ninja opened another door and walked through it. Cole gasped staring a giant spider that hung himself from a wall.

"Relax," Kai said, "If this place is really haunted like the tour guide said, then he should show himself any minute."

"He should be here by now!" Cole said. "I-I just have a really bad feeling about this. I don't want to be turned into a ghost."

"Did buy too much into that tale, did ya?" Kai asked, amused.

"Hey! I don't want to be a ghost, who wants to be a ghost? And why didn't anyone warn us that this place would get so creepy after dark!" Cole howled.

"Hey, remind me why we decide to place the guy afraid of ghosts in charge?" Jay asked.

"Because, Lloyd is even more paranoid about ghosts," Kai said, pointing to Lloyd, who was a shaking mess.

"Hey," Jay said, opening a book that was left on the table, "listen to this. Though many believe that Sensei Yang was hard on his pupils for a reason, for in his words, 'as iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens students.'"

The grandfather clock that was in the room started to chime, and a howling came from within. The grandfather clock started to shake.

"Ah! It's him! He's in the Clock!" Cole screamed.

"You're the leader," Jay said, clutching the book and giving Cole a little nudge forward. "Check it out."

Cole walked slowly towards the clock and grasped the little nob on the base of it. He gave it a little tug and it swung wide open, and he was attacked, being thrown onto the ground.

"AHHHH!" Cole screamed.

Everyone but him started laughing. He opened his eyes to see Lloyd lying on his chest, bubbles of laughter erupting from him. Kai and Jay were doubled over, laughing super hard.

"A prank!?" Cole said, not amused. "Really?"

"Haha," Lloyd said, gulping for air.

Kai wiped the tears from his eyes saying, "We were just trying to help you relax."

"Ya," Jay said, "You should have heard yourself scream!"

Lloyd mocked Cole's scream, and the group started to laugh again.

A loud bang echoed from within the house. The laughing abruptly ended.

"Really!?" Cole said, "Another prank? Real funny, didn't anyone teach you to quit when you're ahead." Cole opened the door that they had came through and walked out of it.

"Uh, was that you?" Kai questioned looking at Jay.

Jay gave a small shake of his head. "Not me!" He said.

Kai turned to Lloyd. "Please tell me that was you." He said.

"Me neither!" Lloyd said, scared.

"Cole! Wait!" They screamed running after him.

"Ya, ya. Very scary." Cole responded to another banging noise as he walked down the hallway. He walked over to a door that was shaking lightly. "Ya, like I believe in ghosts."

"I swear, Cole," Kai said, running down the hallway. "We didn't do that."

"Let's go back to the stairway!" Jay said running after Kai.

"That wasn't us!" Lloyd called, after them.

"Ok," Cole said, turning to them. "I have to admit, this is pretty good. How did you get the handle to move by itself? Is Nya behind there?"

"Don't open that door!" Jay yelled.

Despite his brother's pleas, Cole opened the door, stepping into a dojo.

"Well," Kai said, "That was anti-climatic."

They continued to walk further into the dojo, looking around.

"Sensei Yang's dojo." Lloyd breathed.

"AS IRON SHARPENS IRON, SENSEI SHARPENS STUDENTS." A ghostly voice echoed through the house.

"It's the ghost of Sensei Yang!" All four of them screeched.

"Uh, guys. What does he mean by sharpen?" Jay said, turning to look at four blades hanging on the wall. The blades started to rattle.

"Let's not hang around to find out!" Lloyd yelled, bolting out of the dojo.

The blades drew themselves of the wall, and point their tips to the ninja.

"Let's get out of here!" Cole yelled.

They shut the door, leaving the blades impaled in it, as they bolted down the hallway.

"HAHAHA!" They heard Sensei Yang's voice rattle for every space in the house.

"Does this mean he doesn't want to teach us Airjitsu?" Jay asked.

"Forget Airjitsu!" Lloyd said, "Where's a window?"

"This way," Cole pointed.

They tried to break through the window, but whatever was holding it shut on the other side held fast.

"Augh!" Lloyd screamed, feeling trapped. "We're caged in like animals."

"Let's try the front door!" Kai suggested.

"That's downstairs," Cole said, "And in case you haven't been paying attention, there are flying weapons trying to slice and dice us!"

"Oh!" Jay said, looking around, "There's a dumbwaiter that can take us down!"

They all crammed into the dumb waiter and Kai and Jay started pulling on the ropes.

"Ah," Jay said, straining from trying to pull the ropes, "That doesn't mean that I can take all four of us down."

Suddenly the ghost of Sensei Yang appeared in the dumbwaiter. "As Iron sharpen iron, Sensei sharpens Student." He chanted.

"Ahh!" They all screamed, and the dumb waiter plummeted down.

They threw open the door and ran out of it. The swords hearing seeing their prey turn and followed suit. The ninja turned sharp and left the swords impaled in the wall again. Cole and Lloyd grabbed the handle, desperately trying to get it open, as the ghost of Sensei Yang followed them down the hallway.

The door gave way and the ran out of the house, only to see that it was above a giant green whirlpool of some sort. Cole grabbed the edge of the house and the other three caught each other by the legs as they dangled off the side of the house in a human rope.

"Aw, that is it!" Jay yelled, kicking his legs, as he was the last on the chain. "What's down there? Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"We appear to be trapped within the space between two realms!" Lloyd shouted.

"I told you not to tell me, Lloyd!" Jay said as Cole started pulling everyone up. "Know that just makes things worse!"

Cole heavy them all back into the house and they turned looking a portrait of Sensei Yang, which had now started moving and laughing like it was in the flesh.

* * *

"Thank you for coming back to Steeped Wisdom." Misako said, pouring some tea leaves into the bag, "Here's a little something extra."

"Woah, woah, woah." Ronin said, snatching the bag of 'extra' from the man, "we're a business, not a charity. We're here to make money, not friends."

"I'm sorry, please come again soon." Misako apologized, seeing she could do nothing to stop Ronin. "I hope," Misako added once the man was out of earshot.

Nya stared into the pond outside, "I'm not quitting." She told herself. "I'm just taking a break."

She heard Ronin approach behind her. "Hey!" She said, getting into a defensive stance. "Stay away from me!"

"Woah," Ronin said, putting his hands up. "I mean no harm."

"Mean no harm?" Nya questioned. "Did you mean no harm when you captured Zane and sold him to Chen? If you hadn't done that, that Zane wouldn't be possessed, Morro wouldn't be loose, and everything would be fine!"

"Look, I didn't do that as an enemy. I did it as an employed. I meant no harm to you, I was just doing my job." Ronin pointed out.

Nya just scoffed and turned away from him.

"Look," Ronin said, walking back into her view. "What's it going to take to get your to forgive me."

Nya thought about it, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You get me out of here." She said.

"What? I thought you weren't supposed to leave until your training is done?" Ronin asked.

"If I'm going to help the ninja, it's going to be as samurai X." She argued.

"Take the bounty," Ronin suggested. "Oh, wait, that would draw too much attention."

Nya stared at him.

"Hey, look. Wu's my partner, I would never do anything behind his back." Ronin started.

Nya whipped out a bag of coins.

"Ok, I take you out right after we close," Ronin said, staring hungrily at the bag.


	17. Chapter 17

Inside the haunted house, the ninja seemed to have lost all of the abnormal action for a while, and they were left standing in a hallway.

"Alright," Lloyd said shakily, "so there's no way out of the haunted temple, but at least all the commotion has died down."

"Ya," Kai said, "We just have to get through the night together. Show Yang we're not scared."

Little did Kai know that the Sensei Yang in painting of him had turned towards them, obviously listening in on their conversation. Kai felt his presence and had turned to look at the painting but by then, it was just a normal painting.

The ninja startled at the loud ringing noise, as the grandfather clock rung, ringing twice, and sounding out the time, 2am.

"Ok," Cole said, regaining his composure. "We're ninja, we need to toughen up, we already missed out on the Airjitsu the first time, we can't let this opportunity pass."

"Uh, guys?" Kai asked, turning around and looking at the rippling painting of a ship on the ocean, "Are paintings supposed to move?"

Jay walked over to it, and pounded on it twice, trying to see if there was something behind it. Water started to pour out of the frame, with small fish being dropped on the floor.

"Why," Cole started calmly, "Would you touch the scary picture, JAY!"

"I didn't know that it would do that, COLE!" Jay yelled back.

Kai leapt away from the water, trying to get as far away from it as possible. He ran to the door and grabbed the handles, jiggling it frantically.

"IT'S LOCKED!" Kai announced to everyone.

Water started to pour around Kai's feet, and soon it was up to his knees. Kai clutched onto the handle, his heavy breathing increasing.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student." Sensei Yang's creepy voice rang out.

"Oh great!" Jay shouted, "Back for round two!"

Lloyd wandered over to Kai and put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Kai's eyes locked onto Lloyd's, filled to the brill with panic and frenzy, his heavy breathing echoing throughout the room now, drowning out the noise of the pouring water.

"Water!" Kai panicked, "I'm afraid of…*pant, pant* WATER!"

He looked away from Lloyd, turning back to the locked door. He grabbed at it again, desperately trying to pull it open.

"We're all going to drown!" he screamed.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai, patting him on the back comfortingly. "Kai," he soothed, "You need to stop panicking, you're going to make yourself have a panic attack, or worse, a heart attack."

Before Lloyd could say or do anything else, the water started to lift them off the ground. Lloyd was forced to stop and tread water as he couldn't stay afloat otherwise.

"Wait!" Lloyd said, "I could use my earth powers to make some ground to stand on."

"NO!" Jay yelled, "Don't add anything to the room, it will only make the water level higher than it already is! At this rate, we need all the time to breath as we can!"

Jay looked to Kai, who looked like he was going to pass out. "Kai!" he called, "its all in your head. He's trying to scare us out so we don't get airjitsu."

Cole bursted to the surface, breathing in the air, while commenting, "I don't know, it tastes pretty real to me."

"Where's Kai?" Lloyd asked, looking around of the brunette.

Kai was still underwater, clutching the handles of the door, trying over and over again to get them the budge. Suddenly, one of them turned and the door swung open, sending a wave of water and ninja down the hallway.

"Well, haha, that wasn't refreshing." Kai joked, totally in shock.

"First the haunting, then the water, what's next?" Cole asked, trying to find a reason why Sensei Yang was trying to kill them in the first place.

"That's it!" Jay said, connecting the pieces. "He is testing us, don't you see? Cole and Lloyd are afraid of ghosts, and Kai is afraid of water."

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens students." Cole repeated. "He's making us face our fears!"

"Which means," Lloyd said, looking up from Kai, "whatever he throws at us next, we need to face together. And this time no running away."

"Or swimming away," Jay added.

"Fine," Kai called weakly from a little further down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoo! Next chapter. How was your guy's Thanksgiving break? I had a lot of time to prewrite a lot of chapters.**

* * *

REX pulled into the sky, its jets softly propelling them up. Onboard, Ronin graciously accepted the bag of money from Nya.

He walked over to a small safe and twisted the lock, and it expertly landed on the right combination and popped open. He tossed the sack of money in and it landed on piles of other sacks of money.

"Pretend you didn't see that," Ronin said, stepping back into the seat of his chair. "Should be at the Samurai X cave shortly," he announced looking at the radar. "Make yourself comfortable."

"For someone so desperate for money, you seem to have a lot of it," Nya said.

"Let's just say I owe someone a large debt," Ronin said.

Nya waited a bit expecting to him continue, but when he didn't she prompted, "Unless you like awkward pauses, do tell."

Ronin moved out of his relaxed posture, siting up straight with a sigh, " I made a few bets in my life, and if I don't pay off the Soul Archer than he's going give my soul a free one-way ticket to the Cursed Realm. Usually, I'm all about free, but in this case, I'm not."

"And you think casing in our farm will save your hide?" Nya asked skeptically. "You're a real gentleman."

"Save it, sweetheart. Unlike you, I don't have a ninja support system. It's me and me alone." Ronin said.

REX's radar let out a beep and Ronin looked at it. "Speaking of alone," he said, "who else know about your secret cave?"

"No one," Nya said, "It's a secret."

"Well it looks like we are not alone," Ronin said, grabbing REX's steering wheel.

They landed at the base of the Nya's secret base. It was located inside of what looked like a skeleton of a dinosaur or something. But really, the mouth opened up, leading to Nya's base when a certain number was typed into the hidden keypad. Nya ran over to the entrance, which was left wide open. She gasped, wondering who could have found her base.

Nya and Ronin stealthily walked down the tunnel and hid among one of the walls, awaiting for the trespassers to reveal themselves. They didn't have to wait long, as one of Morro's ghost friends floated into the main room, along with 3 others and Morro himself.

"Morro's here," Nya whispered to Ronin. "He already knows Airjitsu! What does he want with the mechs?"

They ducked as one of Morro's ghosts fly awfully close to them.

"Ah, well the Soul Archer is here too," Ronin said, cautiously eyeing the ghost. "So now would be a good time to leave."

Nya ripped her arm out of Ronin's hand. "If I can't help the ninja as the water ninja, I can help them as the Samurai."

She pressed the red button on his arm, signaling her samurai X mech. She placed her helmet over her head and prepared for battle.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ronin said.

Morro turned and watched as the Samurai X suit took off. Nya ran and jumped into it and the hatch shut.

"Sorry to crash the party boys! But this place looks a little dead!" Nya teased, as her mech pulled out a long katana from its sheath.

"The girl," Morro hissed, "Get her!"

The ghosts swarmed towards Nya, as she tried to wave them off with her sword. The only effect that it had was to slice through the air, leaving the ghouls untouched. The ghost started to draw closer to her and she started to get nervous.

Ronin peered from behind the rock, as two conflicting feelings crashed inside him. Either help Nya or save his skin and hide. The scooted further behind the rock, desperately wishing that he hadn't come. He made up his mind and bolted.

Meanwhile, Morro approached Nya and her mech, confidently striding towards her. His ghosts had herded her into a low-ceilinged corner, effectively trapping her.

"Alright," Nya said, "maybe my weapons can't help. But that doesn't explain how you found your way here."

Morro just laughed. "Zane was more than willing to provide me with that information."

"What?!" Nya shouted, "But…but I never told him! He never knew!"

"Never say never," Morro sneered, "Do you think that you could escape detection from a robot?"

"Nindroid!" Nya corrected.

"Whatever," Morro continued, waving that remark off with his hand, "You may have been able to keep it a secret from your fellow humans, but you were just too messy to escape detection from a robot. He knew all along, he was just way too nice and never brought the topic up. He even covered for you a couple of times, making up excuses for you or cleaning up messes that you missed if his memory serves me right." Morro cackled, watching as Nya had a revelation.

All the while, Soul Archer had knocked an arrow in his bow and was aiming it at Nya. He pulled back on the string and let if fly, the arrow letting out a whistling scream. Ronin saw this and threw his aeroblade, intercepting the arrow before it his Nya.

He caught it and joined Nya, facing the ghosts.

"Ronin!" Soul Archer growled.

"Ya, that's my name," Ronin taunted, "don't wear it out."

A gust of wind blew around Morro shielding him.

"He's conjuring reinforcements!" Ronin called, "Let's get out of here."

"That I can deal with!" Nya said. Her cannon lined up, locked onto Morro. It fired shooting a bomb, which stuck to the armor on Morro.

"You're going to blow up your friend!?" Ronin asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Oh, ya," Nya said, realizing she had gotten a little carried away. For once she hoped that Morro was one step ahead of her, that he knew how to foil her plan.

Fortunately, Morro did. He grabbed the Allied Armor and chucked it as hard as he could. It fell near Ronin's feet and he scrabbled away from it. Getting away in time as it blew up, obliterating the armor.

"Destroy them!" Called the enraged Morro.

The ghosts grabbed the mech and dragged it over towards Morro. Nya realized the sticky situation she was in, and full of regret, hit the eject button, launching her out and away from Morro and the ghosts.

She landed away from them and watched in horror as one of the ghosts got into the mech, transforming it into a ghoulish hell machine. It now had four arms and instead of Nya's classic red, it was black and green. It was spikey and looked as if it had come out of the cursed realm itself.

"We can't fight them all," Ronin said, helping Nya up. "We got to leave!"

"NO!" Nya yelled, struggling to get back to her mech, but Ronin was holding her back. "They're not taking my suit!"

"Then I'm taking you!" Ronin said, grabbing Nya and slinging her over her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Nya yelled, fighting all the way as Ronin ran towards the ghosts, dodged the mech's sword and made a break for the exit.

Nya looked back, starting at someone who used to be Zane. Looking at his piney evergreen eyes and black hair that almost looked spray painted on, when she realized that she was going up against something much bigger than she realized. She sadly shook her head, as Ronin turned the corner and she lost sight of him.

* * *

Ronin bolted for the exit, whistling for REX. Two of Morro's ghost followed closely behind him, while Nya screamed and kicked, trying to get him to release her. He had made it out of many tough situations and this would be no different. He soared out of the entrance of the tunnel, trying to reach REX, which had landed about ten feet away from him.

Morro soared high above them, determined not to let them escape. He landed on the deck of REX before Nya and Ronin could reach it.

He turned, cackling, saying "Boo."

Ronin halted suddenly, his feet kicking up multiple rocks and dust. Soul Archer caught up to him and pulled an arrow, pointing directly at his head. At this close a radius, there was no way that Soul Archer could miss. Bansha pulled up on the other side, and Ronin and Nya were caught on all three sides.

Ronin turned and started running the other way, but the ghoul mech landed right in front of him, and Ronin skidded back, barely being missed by the landing gear.

"Ghoultar never let you leave!" Ghoultar shouted from in the mech.

"Hey, guys." Ronin tried to reason, setting Nya down. "There's gotta be a deal we can strike here."

The ghosts didn't say anything but started to close in. Nya set her jaw, staring defiantly at Morro. Suddenly, she felt a plip as it the first raindrop started to fall. Then another and another as it started to rain.

The unsheltered ghost shrieked bloody murder as the droplets carved holes into them like bullets and they fled, seeking shelter.

"Ack," Morro said, disgusted by the way his victory had turned out. "We have what we came for Leave them."

He summoned his elemental dragon and took off into the sky, the ghoul mech following close after them.

Ronin and Nya basked in the rain, laughing gleefully at their semi-victory.

"Rain?" Ronin asked, "In the middle of the dry season?"

"What luck!" Nya said.

"That ain't luck, sweetheart." Ronin said, "face it, Nya. You are the water ninja."

Nya turned and looked up, feeling the droplets on her face. She didn't quite know how to feel, happy, sad… right now her feelings were so extreme that they just canceled out, and let her feeling like it was all a dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter posted. This is the last of the pre-written chapters, so after this, I will try to keep up to date with the regular posting. Hopefully, I can keep up, but it's really hard because I have three tests Monday on the three hardest classes that I take. So, I pre-apologize for any time that I don't get to post a new content on time. I like to keep a two-day range.**

 **Ninalb**

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja had managed to find some rope and tie themselves together, ensuring that one wouldn't bail.

"Alright," Cole said, finishing the last knot, "No matter what happens, no-one can run away. We're in this together."

They turned and walked down the hallway, wondering what could be next.

"Just so we are not surprised, Lloyd, Jay, what sort of things are you afraid of."

"Ah!" Lloyd screamed, scrambling back as far as the rope would let him, "I think I know what I am afraid of!"

"Of all the times, we have to fight him again!" Cole yelled, staring a Morro who walked into the hallway, laughing evilly.

"And he already knows Airjitsu!" Jay complained, "we don't stand a chance."

"Wait a minute," Kai said, "If we are all afraid of Morro than this much be the next test."

"How are we supposed to save Zane if we don't even have the courage to face him!" Jay said, walking towards Morro.

"He's right." Cole said, "Let's get him!"

Three out of the four ninjas lurched into motion, dragging Lloyd along with them.

"Wait!" Lloyd screamed, trying to run the other way, "what if he is really real! What if this is another trap!"

"We're not fast enough!" Kai called, he looked back at Lloyd, "Lloyd, " he said, "remember on the dock you told me that you would save me if I got close to water? Well, I would save you if Morro got close to you. Do you trust me?"

All the ninja stopped, as Lloyd turned around, and with a frustrated sigh, accepted Kai's hand.

"We lost him," Cole said, looking around.

"Look!" Jay called, "There!"

"Ok, let's step together," Cole called.

"One, two, one, two…" Cole called out the beats.

Kai stopped suddenly at the base of a ladder. "He went up into an attic!" Kai said.

"Haha." Jay laughed nervously, "Attics? Definitely near the top of my list of things that I am afraid of."

They climbed the ladder together and made it up to the attics and looked around. Kai grabbed a lantern and turned it around, casting light on an attic with a bunch of boxes and bins scattered around it.

Lloyd poked through some of the bins looking around of anything potentially scary when suddenly out of a bin rose Morro's face.

"You're not real…" Lloyd stuttered, falling backward.

"Am I?" Morro asked.

"Am I really what you are afraid of?" Morro continued, floating around him.

Lloyd just stared at him not sure of how to answer.

"Or am I real? Or something else, a stand-in for something else that you fear."

"No!" Lloyd shouted, wanting him…it…whatever it was to stop.

* * *

Kai looked over and saw Lloyd siting on his butt, staring into space almost as if he could see something, he muttering under his breath. Kai went over to see what Lloyd was doing when Cole called out, having found Morro. He was just standing there and facing the wall.

* * *

Morro floated around him, waiting for some kind of answer.

"No," Lloyd said, not looking up at the ghost, "I don't fear you."

"Really?" Morro said, sounding unconvinced, " but you fear something else. Something that is part of me, but not really."

Lloyd didn't want to look up, but he could feel his gaze lifting. He could see the bottom of Morro's titanium feet, then his waist, until he was looking at the back of Morro's head.

"Or maybe…" Morro continued, "You're really afraid of me!"

Morro whirled around and Lloyd started into crystalline blue eyes. He flinched, drawing his hand over his face.

"Do you fear me?" A familiar voice asked.

Lloyd just stared up at Zane, not wanting to answer.

"You can't lie to me," Zane said. "You've always been a little bit fearful of me, ever since I that fight with the overlord. You saw how much power truly lies within me without anyone's help. And then that fight in the museum didn't help either."

"No." Lloyd said, smiling slightly, "There's where you got me wrong. I was afraid, not of Zane, but for Zane. I know that with great power comes great burden. I was always afraid that someone would use that power or even use you against your will."

"And," Lloyd said, and walked over and tapped Zane on the shoulder. "You're not real." With that, Zane disappeared into a green haze.

* * *

The ninja just stared at Morro, who was creepily just standing there. They were all too busy wonder what they should do to notice what was going on with Lloyd back there.

"He's just standing there." Jay chirped nervously, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Kai said. "Go face him, Jay."

"Augh!" Jay yelled, "You face him!"

"We'll all face him," Cole said.

"You're right," Jay said, "He's just Zane."

Jay tentatively reached out and taking a couple steps forward. "It's just Zane," Jay thought, "One week ago this wouldn't have been that scary."

He poked Morro in the back and he disappeared, turning into green smoke. Behind him, Lloyd stood up, a smirk on his face. The green smoke combined and formed into the ghost of Sensei Yang.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student." Sensei Yang chanted. "You have passed the test"

"Then you'll teach us how to do Airjitsu?" Kai asked.

Sensei Yang pulled out a scroll from his pocket. "Only those who seek things through, seek the benefits."

Cole walked up and took the scroll from Sensei Yang.

"That not the only thing we see through." Jay worried. The lifted up his hand, which was starting to fade. All he could feel was pins and needles before nothing, as he started to disappear completely. "Why can I see through my hand!?"

Sensei Yang started to laugh, "Now you will join me and my students." 5 ghost students appeared behind Sensei Yang, floating around him.

"He not just their mentor," Cole said, "He's their captor! Run!"

The ninja turned and bolted, tumbling down the ladder. They caught on the rope and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Why did we tie ourselves together!" Lloyd yelled.

"There's no time to complain." Cole said, "We just have to move. One, two, one, two…"

The clock started the chime, the sun peeking over the hills, as the ninja ran down the last flight of stairs.

"The door hurry!" Kai yelled.

Cole bumped into a chair and the scroll was thrown out of his hand. He reached for it but was held fast by the rope. Cole took a deep breath, this was their second chance, and Sensei Yang would lock them out as soon as they were out of the door. Cole used his strength to rip through the rope. He snatched they scroll and the grandfather clock started it final chimes.

The other three ninjas made it out of the house, bursting through the doors.

"My hand." Kai said, "I can feel my hand! We made it!"

Jay turned around looking at the broken piece of rope. "But we is Cole!"

"Don't worry! I got the scroll!" Cole called. "Why are you guys looking at me like that."

"You didn't make it out in time," Jay said, horror written all over his face.

Cole looked down at his hands, which were now transparent. "I'm…I'm a ghost!" Cole said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, this is the chapter that had P.I.X.A.L. back in it! Also, we reached 40 reviews! Thanks guys so much for all your support along the way. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The ninja had made it back to the bounty, as Nya had picked them up.

Jay was holding working on some kind of new machine, while Cole was somewhere in his room, and Lloyd and Kai where having an Airjitsu contest.

The kept trying to spin up to a red flag that was on top of the bounty, about 50 feet up.

Ronin sat the top support they had made for the pole, throwing the occasional taunt at them.

He watched as Kai barely got close, straining to touch the red ribbon. "Aw, just short!" Ronin called. "Like your temper, Kai!"

"Let me try!" Lloyd called, "I'm for sure better Airjitsu-er than you, Kai."

"Oh ya?" Kai said, "And when did that happen?"

"Like now!" Lloyd said, spinning up to the flag. But he too, like Kai, fell short.

"Oh ya." Kai teased playfully, "That was so much better than me."

"That wasn't Airjitsu," Ronin called, "It was Fail-istu."

"These new suits are heavy." Kai said, frustrated, "Why can't we use our old ones."

"These are embedded as deepstone." Sensei Wu said, "This way, ghosts can't possess you. Plus with Morro using Zane's body, which is titanium might I add, he is carrying the same weight, so there is no disadvantage."

Jay popped his head out of the bounty door, "Maybe, the name isn't as uplifting." He said, walking out to join them, "Maybe we need a more uplifting name, like… Cyclon-do!" He spun into Airjitsu, making it over the red ribbon, but he too was unable to touch it.

"Miss!" Ronin called lazily from above them, eating an apple.

On the way down, Jay grabbed Ronin's apple.

"Hey!" Ronin exclaimed.

Jay laughed and walked back into the bounty.

* * *

Cole sat on his bed, ponder whether his future would be different if he had made a different choice, sighing longingly occasionally.

Nya walked past and noticed Cole in his downcast mood.

"Don't feel like training?" She asked, walking into his room.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a ghost. And don't tell me we can fix this because we can't. This is just, who I am now." Cole said, his hand going through the tea cup.

He flopped back on his bed, sighing, "I don't feel anything anymore." He said.

"Sensei told us that our paths in life are never a straight line. Take me for instance. I thought I was always destined to be Samurai X, but after meeting Morro and his ghosts in that cave, I now know that it's my destiny to train as the water ninja, not matter how horribly awful I am at that."

"All I know is, that ninja never quit!" She yelled, jumping on his bed.

"But I'm not a ninja anymore." Cole said, "I'm a ghost."

"Then what do you do?" Nya asked, "I think that's something that you have to answer on your own."

Kai walked in to find Cole and Nya chatting, he smiled, glad that his sister could cheer up their crestfallen teammate.

"Hey," He called, getting their attention, "Misako is about to give us a brief on the next clue."

"We'll be there in a moment," Nya answered, waving him off.

"And sis," Kai said, "That color suits you well."

"Thanks!" Nya beamed, "It's my favorite color."

"No, Nya." Cole said, standing up, "Thank you."

He hugged her, and Nya sadly felt her hand go through Cole. But Cole felt like he was starting to feel again.

* * *

As they were walking to join Misako for the next clue, they heard Jay call for them.

"It's urgent!" Jay yelled from the other room.

They heard a scramble of feet as everyone raced into the room Jay was in.

When they came, they had seen that Jay had made a big computer in front of them, and he was smiling proudly.

"What's all this?" Kai asked, walking into the room.

"You'll see..." Jay winked, as he pulled P.I.X.A.L.'s microchip out his pocket.

He plugged it in and waited, the computer turned on and they watched, waiting to see P.I.X.A.L.

"Oh my gosh!" They heard her say.

They watched as she ran around the screen, laughing happily.

"I can finally move!" she walked up to the front of the screen and saw the ninja's expectant faces.

"Where's Zane?" She asked, trying to look behind them.

"He's not here," Jay said sadly.

"Oh," P.I.X.A.L.'s face fell.

"Is falcon ok?" she asked.

The falcon chirped happily from behind them.

"Woah," She said, "What happened to you, Cole."

Cole's face darkened, "It's a long story." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." P.I.X.A.L. apologized, realizing she hit a sore spot.

"Thank you so much for finding me a place to live," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"No problem," Jay said. "Now if you excuse us, we have to figure out the next clue."

"Hurry please." P.I.X.A.L. said, "I know Zane was suffering, Morro was torturing him for the time that I was there. Bring him back to me."

The ninja turned and follow Misako down to her projection. They all sat down in the seats that she had arranged around there.

"Now that both you and Morro have learned Airjitsu," Misako started. "It's time to turn our attention to the next clue. The sword in the cloud. At first, I didn't understand what it was, until Morro took one of the mechs, then it all became clear."

She turned the slide to a sword that was similar to the one in the engraving.

"The sword of Sanctuary." She said, "Located in the Cloud Kingdom."

"Hey," Ronin said, "I know every inch in Ninjago, and there isn't a place called Cloud kingdom in it."

"Your correct, Ronin," Sensei Wu said, "The cloud kingdom is a parallel realm that can only be reached through the blind man's eye."

"The blind man's eye?!" Nya shouted, "You mean that giant storm cyclone that is above the clouds?! But it's altitude is way too high for the bounty to reach."

"Unless we ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago," Misako said, changing the slide again. "The wailing Alps."

"When the blind man's eye passes the peak," Sensei Wu said, "You four ninja will jump into the eye of the storm using Airjitsu to cross over into cloud kingdom. To take possession of the sword of sanctuary."

"Woah," Jay interrupted, "Sensei, you're throwing around some big words here. But it's Cyclon-do, not Airjistu."

"This sword of Sanctuary, what makes it do special?" Cole asked.

"It's special because reflected in its blade, you can foresee your opponents' next move." Sensei Wu answered.

"And whoever gets it, will have a huge advantage," Misako said. "Lights please."

"This is about more than finding the next clue." Misako said, "It's about saving your brother, and possibly Ninjago. You cannot fail."

"Then let's gear up," Lloyd said, leaping off of his chair. "We have one big mountain to climb."


	21. Chapter 21

**It's the end of the week! Thank god, that I had some time to pre-write some chapters because otherwise due to this really busy week, I wouldn't be able to keep posting. Monday is kinda doomsday for me. I got my three hardest classes tests and they are all on that day.**

* * *

As the bounty neared the Wailing Alps, Jay started to shiver.

"It's getting really cold," Jay said, between chattering teeth.

"Boys," Nya said, "We need you down below."

They ran downstairs, to the bottom of the bounty, where they saw four mechs lined up against the wall.

"Without your mechs," Nya said, "you won't survive the harsh conditions. I also have installed headsets into your hoods for easy communication. Try it out."

"Tell me, Lloyd," Jay said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Lloyd said, "it comes through quite clearly."

"Remember," Ronin said, being helpful for once, "once you get to the top of the peak, you only have one shot to shoot into the blind man's eye. Don't miss."

"I don't know, guys," Cole said, "You had time to practice, maybe I should sit this one out."

"Don't even think about it!" Jay shouted, causing everyone to wince from the feedback of his mikes. "You may be a ghost, but you're still part of this team."

"And," Lloyd added, "If it weren't for you getting the first clue, we wouldn't even be here."

"So what are you going to do?" Nya prompted, "Are ya in? Or out?"

Cole focused on his hands and grabbed onto the controls of the mech, his hands solidifying. "Open the door of the hatch," Cole smiled.

"Okay," Ronin said, pulling down on a switch.

The sides of the bottom of the bounty dropped open, leaving the ninja looking down a dizzying drop.

"Wooooh!" Jay yelled, always enthralled with heights, "Haha, is anyone else getting a tingly feeling?"

"Ya," Kai said, "frostbite."

"Remind me again how you are afraid of attics," Lloyd asked Jay.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed.

"Drop 'em!" Ronin called.

Nya pushed another button and the locks that held the mechs to the side of the wall, unlatched, leaving them free to jump.

Jay almost immediately jumped off, with a shrug Lloyd followed him, and then the others.

"Whoooo!" Jay yelled, plummeting towards the earth.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cole, who was spinning in the air.

All three landed, looking up a Cole who was barreling towards the earth. Cole landed face down in the snow, with a loud boom, causing all to wince.

"Cole?" Lloyd called, "Are you okay?"

Jay and Kai reached down and helped pull Cole's mech up.

"Ah, gotta work on that landing," Cole said. "You sure you want me along?" Cole asked having doubts. "I can hardly control my new body, let alone this piece of metal."

"Hey," Jay said, "We all have our bad days, well pick you up so next time you can return the favor."

"Jay is right," Lloyd said, "The only way that we'll be getting up this mountain is if we are a team."

"This isn't about who's a ninja, a Nindroid, or even a ghost. Above all else, we're brothers." Kai said. "And as iron sharpens iron," Kai said, putting a twist of Sensei Yang's words, "brother sharpens brother."

"Next thing you know," Jay laughed, "Kai will be wandering around his own temple as that."

"Alright brothers," Cole said, "Let's do this."

They continued to climb up the Wailing Alphs.

* * *

"The blind man's eye will be passing the peak in T minus 4 hours." P.I.X.A.L. said, looking off the radar.

P.I.X.A.L. had been incorporated into the bounty at her request. She had wanted to do something besides look at a wall. "Had been of time to do that in the hard-drive," She had said.

"Great," Nya said, turning to her on the monitor. "Then if there isn't any trouble, they should be able to get their in time."

"Just out of curiosity," Ronin asked, leaning on a wall, "why is it they call it the Wailing Alps."

"Because when the unnaturally strong wind gusts blow through the canyon, it creates a Wailing Sound." Sensei Wu said, not look up from his cup of tea.

"They say that some gusts are strong enough to blow someone clear off the mountain," Misako added.

"Hah," Ronin said, watching the ninja climb up the mountain, "No trouble at all."

"So," Nya said, turning back to P.I.X.A.L. "just a question, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but what was it like with Zane when Morro possessed him."

"No, no." P.I.X.A.L. said, "I don't mind talking about it." She thought for a moment and then started talking again. "Have you ever broken something?"

"Ya," Nya said, trying to follow where P.I.X.A.L. was going.

"You know when you break something and sometimes you can't move other parts of your body, usually your fingers?" P.I.X.A.L. continued. "It was kinda like that. Where no matter where you want to make something happen, it just doesn't. By the way, I am going to make a bunch of analogies, as I don't expect you to know what it's like to be a robot."

Nya nodded, following along, leaning on the panel.

"Well, it was like that." P.I.X.A.L. said, "When he first possessed Zane, there was about 5 seconds where no-one held the controls. But then Morro took over and pushed Zane out of control, so it was almost like he was a side program."

"Like you?" Nya wondered, "No offense," She quickly added.

"None taken." P.I.X.A.L. said, "I am not a side program. I can do things and control things too. But Zane can't do anything but watch, and try to override Morro. It's like when you are playing video games and someone takes the controller from you. You can try to take it back, but overall they are still the one controlling the game character."

"But I'm worried." P.I.X.A.L. said, fiddling with her cyber hands, "I afraid that without me, Morro might start to wear down Zane."

"I hope Zane's ok." Nya said, "But he's a strong guy."

"Thanks," P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Anytime, girl friend." Nya winked.

* * *

"I think I am starting to get the hang of it," Cole called back to his teammates.

"So this Sword of Sanctuary, you think you can really see all of your opponents attacks? If we had that kind of power, even Morro wouldn't be able to stop us." Jay pondered.

"But if Morro got his hands on it," Kai shuttered, "then nothing would stop him. Which is why cannot fail."

They continued climbing up the hill, mostly in silence, each lost in his own thoughts, until Kai asked, "Cole, how much longer till we get to the top?"

"Is going to be a long way," Cole said, looking up.

"Oh look!" Jay called, "a little goat!"

"That's not a goat." Kai said, stopping too, "Don't you remember we rode one of those, it's a yak."

"It's got horns, it's a goat," Jay argued.

"Even giraffes have horns." Kai said, "It's not a goat, it's a yak."

"A Yak?" Jay questioned, "No way, maybe it's a cow."

"I'm about to have a cow," Kai said.

* * *

Cole looked down at imprints in the snow.

"Look tracks." He said.

"Maybe another yak," Kai said.

"or a cow," Jay added.

"These tracks are fresh," Cole said, bending down to get a better look at them. "And they look like mechanical. I don't think we are the first ones to come here today."

"Do you think it was Morro?" Kai asked, worried they would have to fight him on the mountain.

"Who else is crazy enough to be at this altitude?" Lloyd said.

"Uh, us," Jay answered.

"If he's ahead of us," Cole said, "We're bound to cross paths."

A wailing started echoing along the raven, and a snow started to blow everywhere.

"What's that sound?" Cole asked.

"The winds are starting to blow!" Jay called, "Anchor down!"

All the mech drove one of their metal weapons into the earth, as the wailing grew louder and lower.

"Hold on everyone!" Kai yelled to his brothers.

No sooner had he said that, did an avalanche knock them partly down the mountain.

"Ah!" Cole yelled, slipping towards the cliff of the mountain. "I can't hold on."

Lloyd turned and with a push of a button, shot an anchor, which caught Cole's mech.

"Whef, that was close." Cole said, looking down, "I owe you one."

"Come on," Kai called, "There's still a lot of mountain to go."

* * *

Morro glanced down the mountain, sure that the ninja would arrive at any moment. He saw little specs of Blue, green, black, and red.

"So they're following us." He said, alerting his ghost friends.

"We're too far ahead." Soul Archer assured him. "They'll never catch us."

"What is it, Morro?" Bansha asked, hearing him growl.

Morro didn't answer, just continued to look down at the ninja.

"Look," Ghoultar said, "You should just abandon Zane's body, we ghosts aren't affected by these conditions, we would be so much faster. The preeminent would want us…"

"The Preeminent is no here!" Morro interrupted, "I am. And need I remind you that only a spinjitsu master can find the tomb, if I leave Zane's body now, the sword would be useless. I need to have Zane's body!"

Bansha growled out of Morro's earshot, but stay quiet.

"Our master sent me to find the tomb." Morro continued, "So until she's free, you serve me! Understand?!"

"Yes, Morro." All three ghosts chimed.

"At least let me slow them down." Bansha pleaded. "You summoned us for a reason."

"Very well," Morro said, turning back up the mountain, "Send them a message, something they'll hear loud and clear."

Bansha flew to the edge of the cliff, and let out an ear-splitting screech, which vibrated around the mountain, and started an avalanche.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I really had to get work done for Monday, and I ran out of prewritten chapters. But now that Monday is over, I was able to make the time to write some chapters! I really want to take everyone for all the feedback that you guys give me! It really makes writing this story all the more enjoyable.**

 **Now that we have almost hit the 50 mark, I wanted to say thank you especially to these people who have been consistently reviewing my story. I value everyone but these guys really have been great:**

 **StoriesAreMagic**

 **Erio99**

 **RJ**

 **I don't want to make this too long so, I will answer some of your reviews in the next chapter because you came here to read the story, not read all of my text scrawled across the top.**

* * *

"Now what's that sound?" Jay winced, abandoning his controls to over his ears.

"Another gust?" Cole proposed.

"Worse," Kai said, staring at the wave of snow coming down the mountain towards them. "AVALANCHE!" Kai screamed, on the top of his lungs. The rest of the team clutched their ears from Kai's voice over the intercom.

The ninja stared at the mountain of snow coming down on them. They turned and tried to run down the mountain.

"Here it comes!" Kai called, as the snow nicked the heels of his mech. "Watch out!"

With that, the snow swamped all 4 mechs and swept them over with more snow.

"Woah!" All four screamed in unison, as they were sent barreling down the slope.

"I can't c-control my mech!" Cole shouted.

"Me neither!" Lloyd yelled.

"The avalanche is too strong!" Kai yelled, furiously pulling levers and pushing buttons, anything to gain traction again.

Jay's mech smashed into a half exposed rock and smashing into tiny pieces. Nya had programmed the mech so that in certain situations it would eject the users to ensure their safety. This was one of these times. Jay was sent flying into the air, and landed on the snow, a little bit ahead of the oncoming avalanche.

Jay grabbed onto a piece of metal from his destroyed mech and got on top of it, trying to escape getting a snow-burn and hitting every bump in the snow.

"Jay!" Cole called, reaching out, "Take my hand!"

Jay reached out and tried to grab Cole's hand, but his hand went right through Cole's.

"Ahh!" Jay yelled, sliding down and past Cole.

Kai looked up and saw a large tree that was overhanging, far enough to avoid being run over by the avalanche. He clambered out of the seat of the mech, deciding to take a risk. He leaped to the tree and clung onto one of the branches he had managed to grab.

"I got it!" he called to his teammates.

No sooner had he spoke the splintering branch broke all the way through under his weight, and Kai jumped back into the gorge, clinging on to the branch. He smashed into Jay and tumbled onto his sheet of metal.

Lloyd wasn't fairing so well either. Unlike the others who were stuck out of their mechs, he was stuck in his. His mech had smashed into a rock and bent inwards, trapping him inside with no way to get out. His mech spun furiously out of control, and all Lloyd could do was watch.

Cole was standing on top of his mech, sliding down just before the avalanche. He was nearing the cliff that he had almost fell down earlier.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" Cole wondered aloud. "What do you do, Cole? You don't give up."

Cole dove into the snow, disappearing. Snow started to build on snow until it shaped a giant, menacing snowman. Meanwhile, Kai and Jay were lucky enough to reach Lloyd and be able to jump onto his mech. Cole's snowman caught them before they flung off the cliff. He turned his back to the avalanche and dug his feet into the surrounding snow. The rest of the avalanche rolled right past them.

"Woah, Cole! I that you?" Jay asked, staring up at the snowman.

"Just picking you up to return the favor," Cole replied.

"You possessed the snow," Kai said, as the snowman crumbled into snow once more and left Cole standing there.

"Ya, I guess I did," Cole said, a little amazed at what he could do in the heat of the moment.

Jay laughed gleefully, "First we get Cyclon-do, and then we get a ghost on our side!"

"It's good to see you smile," Lloyd said, still trapped in his mech.

"Alright, so we're down three mechs, possibly all four," Kai said, turning to Lloyd. "Is that mech functional."

Lloyd mech lifted up a foot and shook it. "Ya," Lloyd said, "That's not the problem, the problem is getting out."

"How are we going to catch up?" Jay asked, looking up the mountain where they had been previously standing. "We lost a lot of ground."

"Let's see what else I can do…" Cole said.

Cole floated over to Lloyd's mech and possessed it. Kai and Jay hopped on top of the mech and hung on there, waiting. The mech lurched into motion sprinting up the hill with great speed.

"Wow.," Kai said, hanging on, "it's like your possession gave the mech boosters."

"Boo-sters?" Cole's voice sounded from the mech, "Is that some kind of a ghost joke?"

The mech started to scale the side of the mountain, expertly using Cole's rock climbing skills.

"You know this ghost thing isn't really that bad after all," Cole said.

He reached the top of the side of the mountain, even farther up where they had started.

"How are they going that fast?" Ronin asked, watching them scale the mountain.

"It's Cole," Nya said, smiling. He had found his way after all.

"Well, they're cutting it close." P.I.X.A.L. worried, "The blind man's eye will be touching down shortly."

* * *

Morro carefully tried to get around the edge of the cliff. He maneuvered the mech's feet precariously, trying not to tip off the mountain.

"I should have picked a mech more suitable for climbing." Morro mentally growled.

He looked across the mountain and saw a small abandoned village. Zane's retinal displayed scanned it and easily identified it. Information popped up into Morro's vision, facts, pictures, and plenty of text.

"The Hanging Temple," Morro said, slightly interested. He read some of the text. "The summit isn't far!" Morro called, making all the information on the temple disappear. He didn't have time for sightseeing.

"Impossible!" Bansha hissed.

Morro looked at her, about ask if she was contradicting him. She was pointing down, though and followed where she was pointing. Below the Ninja were getting close, below the Ninja were alive!

Morro groaned, "Could nothing go his way!" He jumped out of his mech and commanded his ghosts. "I'm going the rest of the way on foot, you guys control the situation."

"But Morro!" Soul Archer reasoned, "The wind!"

Morro turned, burning with rage, "I control the wind! Remember!"

"You three, control the situation. Make sure they never make it to the top." He repeated, turning back and continuing up the mountain.

Down below, Cole's mech started climbing up the side of the cliff, making it quickly up towards Morro's ghosts were standing.

"The Hanging Temple," Lloyd said, looking up at the wooden temple. "We're not far!"

"Wait," Jay said, "How do you know that?"

"I've got an archeologist for a mother." Lloyd reminded.

Above them, and blocked from their view by the overhanging wood, stood Soul Archer, Ghoultar, and Bansha.

Soul Archer knocked an arrow and fired directly at them.

Jay heard the familiar screaming whistle of the arrow and yelled, "Incoming!"

It hit Kai straight in the chest. "Kai!" everyone yelled.

"What's going on!" Lloyd yelled, unable to see Kai who was on top of the mech. He struggled trying to stretch his head as far out as the mech would allow him.

"What's happening!?" Lloyd asked, again, frustrated that he was trapped in the mech.

After a few seconds of being down, Kai sat up, panting with relief. "The armor," He said, "it really works. I didn't turn into a ghost!"

Ghoultar leaned over the platform, controlling Nya's mech. With a press of a button, two anchors shot down and latched themselves onto the Ninja's mech, and almost immediately hauled them up.

Ghoultar grabbed and cast their mech onto the platform ready to fight. Everyone but Lloyd, who was still trapped, fell out. Cole turned his head and saw Morro making a break for it.

"Morro is getting away!" He called.

Cole stood up and tried to follow them.

"But your not!" Bansha said, floating in his path.

She released another dreadful shriek. Kai, Lloyd, and Jay clutched their ears, while Cole found that he was now not affected. He looked up and saw that there were large icicles were starting to shake precariously.

"Watch out!" He yelled, flailing his arms, and trying to signal them over the loud sound.

Kai and Jay looked up and dove out of the way, as the icicles fell, and impaled the wood below them. Bansha stopped screaming, and everyone unplugged his ears.

Jay and Kai looked back and the icicles that they had just dodged and sighed in relief. One hit from them and they end up impaled on the wood too.

"Ugh, guys," Lloyd called, "I am kinda still stuck, so I guess, I'll take Ghoultar?"

"Sure," Kai said, "Are you ready for some exercise? Because we're about to do some exorcism."

"Now that is a ghost joke," Cole said.

"Ghoultar attack!" Ghoultar yelled, his mech charging towards the ninja.

Lloyd rammed into his mech, sending him toppling over. Ghoultar leaped back up and grabbed onto each other, but trying to gain the upper hand and send the other one flying over the side of the mountain.

Cole heard a large whistling sound of the wind and looked over to see the blind man's eye.

"Hey!" Cole said, "The blind man's eye! We can't let Morro jump through it without us!"

"Don't think we're not trying!" Kai called, dodging Bansha's double blade, and swing his Aeroblade of his own.

Jay ran over to help, but stop short barely missing an arrow. "Somebody almost got shot here, where's the archer!" Jay called.

"On the rooftop!" Cole pointed.

Jay looked over and saw Soul Archer with another arrow loaded. Thinking quickly, he threw the Aeroblade at him, and he was forced and swerve out of the way. The Aeroblade spun back around and Jay caught it. Jay also had to jump out of the way to avoid the to giant fighting mechs, who were swinging swords now.

Kai jump back avoiding Bansha's double blade again, unfortunately, he landed on a weak spot in the wood, and it started to cave in, threatening to drop him.

"Kai! Think fast!" Cole said, throwing his Aeroblade.

It stuck in the wood next to Kai and Kai grabbed hold of it, and watched as the planks below him fell down the mountainside. He swung flipping to the safety of being back on the platform, bring Cole's Aeroblade with him.

"Augh," Kai said, "We need to find a way to get rid of these windbags before it's too late!"

A high-pitched wailing sound started up, along with some flurries of snow. "Speaking of wind!" Jay yelled, "Anchor down!"

The wind started to push Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Cole of the mountainside, slowly but surely pushing to the edge of the platform. Ghoultar snickered, as he was pressed against the mountainside, clearly using the mountain to avoid the wind.

Lloyd lost his balance, and the mech tumbled backward, but not before he grabbed onto the edge of the platform. Kai, Jay and Cole tumbled off the platform after him, but all managed to cling onto Lloyd's mech.

"Don't let go!" Kai yelled to Lloyd.

"Now I feel like a windbag!" Jay whined, flapping in the wind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, another chapter done! As I get more and more comfortable with writing, I am not following the TV script from line to line too much anymore. Since this is my first story, I am going to rely on it still to set the pace of my story and write some of the dialogs.**

 **StoriesAreMagic**

 **"I'm still not over Jay's top fear being ATTICS."**

 _ **Me too. I mean he does so much more crazy things that I think being afraid of attics was a little ridiculous.**_

 **Guest**

 **"I love this! Nice twist on the scenes, by the way."**

 _ **I try. One of the things about writing is that you can really show what your characters are thinking or feeling and I really wanted to put their thoughts into the story.**_

 **Erio99**

 **"Yeah! More chapters! This makes me happy, as always. This always brings joy to my day!"**

 _ **Thanks, it's good to hear that people enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

* * *

Further up the mountain, Morro was trying to climb the last him of the mountain, above him the blind man's eye sent furious winds, trying to knock him back down. He trudged forward, trying to climb.

"Stop it!" Morro yelled into the wind. "It's me that controls the wind!"

He kept trying to stop the wind from fighting him, but as hard has he tried he couldn't. Suddenly, the eye of the storm passed over him and he looked up. The winds had subsided and Morro smiled, allowing himself to believe that it was he who had commanded them to stop.

"That's better," he mumbled.

* * *

Down the mountain, Lloyd and the other dangled off the side of the platform.

"I want to get off of this mountain! I hate heights!" Cole whined.

"Come on Lloyd," Jay said, peering down into the controls, "get this mech back on its feet."

"On it," Lloyd said.

The mech climbed back onto the platform, dragging the other ninja on as well. Lloyd heard laughter and looked up, Ghoultar and his mech was running at them, about to ram them completely off the side of the mountain.

"Where's the archer!?" Kai said, looking around.

"There!" Jay pointed at another rooftop and aimed his Aeroblade. He tossed it and caught on Soul Archer's solid bow, knocking him off the mountain. "Yes!" Jay said triumphantly. He watched his Aeroblade spin away, knocked off it return course.

"Augh and I lost it!" Jay cried.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Kai commanded, turning away for the giant mech battle to the mountain.

"Haha, Ghoultar never let you leave!" Ghoultar laughed, holding onto Lloyd's mech.

"Then it's off the side for you!" Lloyd said. He used his anchors to hold the two mechs together, and grabbed the side of the mech, using his fire powers to finish melting through the side of the metal. He leaped out and stretched his legs and arms, glad to be free.

The pre-commanded mech's boosters unfolded and shot the mech sideways off the mountain, taking Ghoultar with it.

"They're getting away!" Bansha yelled, watching the ninja cross a bridge to the other side of the mountain.

The ninja bolted and ran across the bridge, into the side of the mountain, which had a pre-carven path, assumedly made by the people who had lived in the temple. They ran around and around the side of the mountain, the circles getting smaller and smaller as they neared the top.

Jay heard heavy breathing and looked toward the sound. Not too far away, Morro was climbing the side of the mountain, clinging on to one of the large icicles that draped the top of the mountain.

"Ahah! There he is!" Jay said, "We're still in this race."

They came to where the path ended and leaped onto the side of the mountain, quickly climbing after Morro. Morro noticed their arrival and kicked on of the icicles, sending it plummeting towards the ninja.

Lloyd reached up and used his fire powers again, melting the icicle before it reached them.

"Whoo! Great-" Jay started, being interrupted by the water from the icicle splashing down on him, "Ah! Lloyd! Now I'm all soaked!"

"Better than being knocked down below." Lloyd shrugged and continued to climb.

Jay looked down, "Good point."

The ninja climbed over icicle after icicle, quickly gaining upon Morro, who was finding it difficult to remain on top of the icicles.

"Hey! I knew it would come back to me!" Jay called, peering into the side of the mountain and pulling his Aeroblade out.

The eye of the blind man's eye started to pass and the winds started to blow again, sending torrents of snow into the air.

"We'll never make it in time!" Jay shouted.

"We can if we do one thing!" Kai said.

"Cyclon-do?" Jay asked in disbelief, "But, even Morro's smart enough not to do that! We could get blasted right off the side of this mountain!"

"And," Cole added, "I didn't get time to practice! What if I don't make it?!"

"Don't worry," Lloyd said, "We'll catch you. Just trust us."

"Plus," Jay added, trying to helpful, "Your kinda…already…dead so I don't think falling off a mountain is going to effect you that much."

"Ok, so we're doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess so," Jay said.

Jay took a deep breath and let go of the icicle. He fell; the snow and wind whipping his face, making his cheeks feel numb. He loved this sense of exhilaration; no matter what he always loved flying through the air.

Cole watched Jay fall for a few seconds, as everyone held their breath, praying that it would work and that Jay would fly up past them. And Jay did, flying higher than them, higher than Morro, and landing on the top of the mountain.

He looked around for a few seconds, making sure that he actually did it, before waving at them and shouting for them to come up. Lloyd and Kai looked at each other and nodded before letting go and joining Jay at the top of the mountain.

But Cole still clung to the icicle, unable to let go. His brain wouldn't let him, even though he was dead, he still was afraid of getting hurt like he was alive. He could hear Jay, Kai, and Lloyd shouting encouragements from the top of the mountain. His breath hitched as he almost lost grip of the icicle, and he hugged it, eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Come on, Cole!" He heard Kai yelled to him, "You're the strong one! You can do this! Hey, even Jay could do this!"

"Oh, thank you very much fire boy!" Cole heard Jay retort.

"Ok! OK!" Cole called up to them, mentally bracing himself.

Cole let go with one hand, and waited, his brain firing off multiple thoughts of how wrong this was. Then, slowly, he let go with his other hand and immediately, he fell from the icicle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, just got finished a cheer competition, and we won 2nd place. We really should have one 1st because, I don't agree with the judge's deductions, but whatever. By the way, I can't wait to post CHAPTER 26! I have it prewritten and everything. 4 days guys! 4 days!**

 **Pokegirl19**

 **"Keep up the good work. This keeps getting better each time I read."**

 _ **Thanks so much. I hope it keeps getting better as I learn more and more about writing.**_

* * *

Jay watched Cole drop from the icicle, and plummet to the ground below. Even though he told himself, that Cole couldn't die over and over again, his stomach still did flips. Cole twisted in the air for a bit before finally, after what felt like was forever, starting to climb back up the mountain by way of Airjitsu.

Occasionally, Cole would spin off direction due to the wind, or his wind bubble would start to flicker, threatening to give out. After about a minute, of painful tension, Cole's two feet landed on the top of the mountain.

After landing, the earth master flopped on the ground, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He panted, lying in the snow.

"You did it!" Jay yelled, prancing around and shaking Cole.

"Hey, easy." Cole gasped, "Shake me anymore and my brains are going to get scrambled."

'The blind man's eye!" Lloyd pointed, "We got one shot!"

All four of them flew up into the swirling vortex of the mountain, leaving Morro who had just reached the top of the mountain, staring up as they flew away.

* * *

Bansha and Soul Archer watched as four colorful dots flew up into the blind man's eye. They peered intently, searching the sky, looking to see if their master had made it as well. The large circle in the middle of the blind man's eye shrunk and disappeared as the storm pulled away from the mountain.

"He missed the window." Bansha hissed.

Both ghosts sat in silence, their minds lost in thought.

"There will be other opportunities." Soul Archer finally said.

"But where's Ghoultar!?" Bansha asked, looking around for their third companion.

* * *

Nya stared at the Radar, watching as the three ninja's beacons flicked and then disappeared altogether. Unable to see what was going on at the top of the mountain, she stared to panic, assuming the worst.

"Their beacons!" Nya said, "They're gone! Where did they go."

"They made it, Nya," P.I.X.A.L. soothed, "They've crossed over to the Cloud Kingdom."

The bounty erupted in cheering; Misako, Sensei Wu, Ronin, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. all celebrating their victory.

This ended, however, when a loud boom sounded from below the bounty. The remaining team ran out and looked over the rails, watching Ghoultar morph out of a giant snowball, mech combination and stumble dizzily around.

Ronin smiled, knowing that he had prepared for this. He walked over to the bounty's control panel and aimed the scouter and pushed a button, trapping the ghost in a deepstone cage.

"Fresh catch of the day." Ronin smiled, as the victory just got better.

"Bring him aboard!" They heard P.I.X.A.L. call, "I want answers!"

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut earlier, trying to shut out the dizzying feeling of traveling between two worlds. The stared down at the golden clouds that were littered all over the ground, sweeping his hand through them. He warily stood up, nervous that he would plummet back down through the clouds. He stared up, looking at a few scattered buildings.

"Now," Jay said, standing up beside him, "Let's find that sword of Sanctuary."

The ninja started to walk down to the city, and finally they made it to the gates, which opened immediately, for them. A young man walked down the step, arms folded in the sleeve of the other.

"Welcome to the Cloud Kingdom." He said, "We've been expecting you."

"Ahh," Jay said, about to ask a question.

"Easy," The man said, not even waiting, "We are able to step on clouds because in different dimensions there are different rules."

Jay's mouth dropped to the floor, obviously dumbstruck by the man's ability to foresee his question.

"I'm Fenwick," The man continued. "I've been asked to show you around."

"Ok," Kai stepped forward, extending his hand, "I'm-"

"Kai," Fenwick interrupted, "Yes, you are quite popular with the other monks here. Up here we can see everything that goes on down in Ninjago."

This went on for some time, the ninja asking questions and Fenwick answering them before they could even finish.

"My gosh. How-" Lloyd started.

"Am I finishing your sentences?" Fenwick finished, "Yes, I know quite annoying. But up here we know, let's say, we know what's going to come next. Come, I know Morro isn't far behind. Come with me and I will explain."

* * *

Ghoultar grabbed onto the deepstone bars, trying to break free. He growled, bristling at Nya, Ronin and Sensei Wu, who walked into the room.

"Deepstone bars." Nya commented, "You'll never get free."

"Now tell us," Sensei Wu said, "What's inside the tomb?"

"Ghoultar never talk!" Ghoultar incorrectly grammered, "Oops, Ghoultar talked. Ghoultar not talk from now on."

"Oh, I'll get him talking," Ronin said, withdrawing his Aeroblade.

"No, Ronin," Sensei Wu interjected, "We must find another way to get the answer out of him."

Ghoultar laughed victoriously, staring knives at them from between the bars.

"Let him laugh," Misako said, walking into the room. "The ninja are already in the Cloud Kingdom and well ahead of Morro. Let's just hope that they can find the Sword of Sanctuary before it's too late."

"We must use our time wisely," Sensei Wu said, turning away from Ghoultar, " Come, Nya, there is still more training to be done."

"As for Ghoultar, keep an eye on him Ronin." Sensei Wu said, leaving the room with Nya.

"Don't worry old man," Ronin waved, "I got him."

* * *

Fenwick had led the ninja into a hall where thousands of people had their heads down, writing furiously. Some of them abandoned their work for a moment to look up and tap their other friend on the shoulder, and they would wave at the ninja.

"I know you are familiar to some of the realms," Fenwick said, leading them through, "The Cloud Kingdom is just one of the 16 realms. That exist parallel to Ninjago."

"16 Realms?" Kai repeated, shocked that there were so many.

"In this realm, we strive for greater understanding, and let go of distractions. There is no television, no video games-"

"No video games!" Jay interrupted, "You can keep all your future-telling skills, but I am not impressed."

"It appears that all anyone here does is writing," Lloyd said, looking around.

"That's because here, our words matter." Fenwick gestured. "You see in the Cloud Kingdom, we are the writers of destiny."

Jay's face became guarded, while the other ninja looked at each other astonished.

"As you see, here is where it is written that Lloyd would become the green ninja," Fenwick said.

"Hey!" Kai said, looking over the shoulder of a writer, "He's writing about Dareth!" He leaned in a little closer to get a look at the script scrawled across the paper and accidentally knocked a bottle of ink onto the paper.

"Aw. Poor Dareth." The scribe commented, looking at the spill of ink.

"Whoops, my bad," Kai said, smiling apologetically.

"This is so cool," Lloyd said, watching everyone write.

"Cool, that " Jay said sarcastically, "No not cool. How come you guys don't know what this means!"

The other ninja turned to Jay, confused looks on their face, each unknowing what had made Jay so angry.

"You don't? You really don't." Jay said shaking his head, with a sigh.

"Care to elaborate?" Lloyd carefully said.

"They are writing our destinies," Jay said, pointing to the scribes, "That means that everything we have gone through, every test and trial, we have just been someone else's storybook! Someone else's idea of a story!"

"Woah, woah," Cole soothed, trying to calm Jay down.

"Don't calm me down." Jay seethed, "Do you know what that means! The sacrifice that Zane made with the Golden Master, they could have made him sacrifice himself. They could have scrawled their tips of the pencils down on the paper, dragging Zane into their words!"

The whole palace was silent for a minute.

"Wow," Kai said, putting his hand on Jay's back, "You really got to leave the raging thing to me. It's not really your style."

"I'm sorry," Jay apologized, realizing that he had let himself get out of control.

"Not a problem," Fenwick said, "I should have explained this better to you. We are the writers of destiny. We see the future and follow it. We don't control people."

"Oh," Jay said, blushing.

"No, it's not your fault, it's really something we should go over first," Fenwick said.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Jay called to all the other scribes, feeling like they deserved an apology.

Murmurs of "It's ok," whispered throughout the building.

"So one sweep of a scroll and you can save Zane?" Jay asked.

"Sorry, that's not how destiny works. We can only write it not change it. Plus we are not allowed to take sides." Fenwick said.

"No-one will tell you this," Fenwick said, leaning in, "But we hadn't intended for Morro to escape."

"What do you mean 'hadn't intended'," Kai asked.

"We had intended for Morro to stay in the cursed realm." Fenwick said, "He was never supposed to escape. But he defied destiny and now we're playing catch up. Do you think that we wanted you to become a ghost?" Fenwick said, gesturing to Cole, "That's preposterous."

"Ever since Morro broke free, things have been happening out our control." Fenwick said, "to be honest, we don't know how this will end."

"Great," Kai said, "so let's get the Sword of Sanctuary, we'll find the tomb and stop Morro."

"Yes," Fenwick said, "But first, the head writer wants to see you."

"Ok, let's go see this master writer," Lloyd said.


	25. Chapter 25

**How are you guys doing? I can't help but count down the days till Winter Break. I still have two weeks to go through.**

 **By the way, I write the story on a word document and then I copy and paste it in here. I'd like to say that I have 109 pages written in the word doc!**

 **L0S3R**

 **I'm only on the 3rd chapter but you got Morr's personality down! I could definitely see all of this happening!**

 _ **I try to keep the characters as close as they are in the show. I really try not to make them do anything that seems out of character. Good to know that I am not doing a bad job :)**_

* * *

"So this master writer," Cole asked, as he was ushered onto an airboat by Fenwick, "He'll decide to give us the sword just by looking at us?"

"It is an important decision," Fenwick said, hoping into the boat and grabbing the rudder, "one that will not only decide the fate of Ninjago but the fate of the 16 realms."

"Do you know what's inside the tomb?" Kai asked.

"I do," Fenwick said, steering the boat to a wall of clouds. With a wave of his hand, the clouds parted, leaving a large vortex in clear view. "Morro is after the Realm Crystal," Fenwick said, the boat passing through the vortex. "It's the bridge to all 16 realms, the doorway to greater understanding, or a gateway to ruin."

Jay gasped as the scenery changed to one of lava, fire, and bridged islands of obsidian.

"When the first spinjitsu master created it, he knew that it could never fall into the wrong hands. So, when he died he hid it, protected in his tomb, guarded with many dangerous traps that only a spinjitsu master could get through."

"But then why does Morro want to get the realm crystal?" Lloyd asked, "I thought he wanted to be the green ninja and get revenge on me for taking the title."

"It is not Morro who sees the power to ruin," Fenwick said, "But his master, the Preeminent."

Fenwick passed into another portal and traveled into what could easily be identified as the Cursed Realm. Ghosts flew all around, passing through the boat like they weren't even there.

"The Cursed Realm." Kai said, "He's in charge?"

"Not he," Fenwick said, "But she. Queen of the Cursed, an evil so vengeful and so big that she cannot cross over by any other magical means."

The scenery changed into green, agriculture ponds with some water crop growing in them.

"But if Morro uses the Crystal to free her," Fenwick continued, "After cursing Ninjago, she will not stop till every last realm falls under her reign."

The scenery changed back to the Cloud Kingdom as they passed through some clouds.

"Did we cross-" Jay started.

"-through realms? No, we merely saw a vision of them. Only the realm crystal can take you to other realms." Fenwick replied.

He pulled the boat up to a small palace, located on floating island.

"We're here. Now if you just wait in here," Fenwick said, pulling open one of the doors, "I will be back with the master writer in a moment."

The Ninja walked into the room, which had no lights on. Fenwick let the door fall closed with a loud bang. From the inside, they could hear keys jingling and the door being locked. Lloyd looked at the others and shrugged. The room was littered with giant toys that looked like they belonged in a giant child's toy box.

"Hmm," Cole said, "Strange place to meet this master writer. I thought they said that they didn't have any distractions."

"Looks to me like they just shoved them all in here," Kai said, staring up at a giant teddy bear.

A low rumbling growl started up, and the ninja looked around trying to find the source of the sound.

"By the way," they heard Fenwick's voice float in from outside, "I know we aren't supposed to take sides, but I'm on team Morro."

The growling got louder as a large bipedal creature came in from another room.

"Oh my gosh," Kai said as the beast towered over him.

"I know!" Jay laughed, "It totally looks like Big Foot!"

* * *

A young writer was scribbling down words when words started to appear by themselves, writing their own destiny. Instead of his black writing, the text was in red. He gasped, recognizing it as one of the few cases where destiny writes itself. The scroll was still writing when, he ran over to Fenwick, yelling, "Master Writer, Master Writer!"

"Yes, Nobu?" The master writer said, hearing one of his young students coming up behind him.

"The ninja are in trouble!" Nobu yelped.

Fenwick didn't even turn to look at them, "I know." He said, smiling evilly.

"Don't be shy," Fenwick said, gesturing to Morro, Soul Archer, and Bansha, "These are our guests, and I have made a mutual arrangement."

The young writer walked back slowly, mouth open wide in shock.

"This is Nobu," Fenwick said, gesturing to his student, "He is one of the most promising of my students."

Nobu still stood there, mouth open, staring at Morro.

"Don't worry Nobu, our destinies are secured. The Ninja's…well, I am afraid that they are not." Fenwick said calmly as if everything was right in the world.

"Wh-Where did you send the ninja?" The young writer asked.

"I locked them away with Nimbus. Run along now, I and Morro have important business," Fenwick said plainly.

"Now show me to the sword of sanctuary." Morro smiled.

* * *

Nimbus growl advancing on the ninja, who were walking backward, not wanting to turn their backs on the beast.

"This is the master writer? Lloyd asked, accidentally tripping over a toy on the ground, "This is the one who controls our destiny?"

"Whatever he is," Kai answered, "I don't think that he is handing over the sword."

Kai grabbed Lloyd and dragged him back away from the beast before helping him to his feet.

Lloyd shot lighting and Nimbus, who just absorbed it like it was made of nothing. Nimbus roared, swinging a lanky arm and knocking Lloyd down.

Jay jumped around waving his arms, attracting the attention of Nimbus away from Kai and Lloyd.

Jay ran over to the door trying to open it. "It's locked! Why are the doors always locked!"

Nimbus closed in on Jay, and while Jay was up close, he could see through the matted fur that there was some glowing blue…something. Nimbus reached and picked Jay up, Jay screaming bloody murder as he felt giga-watts of electricity travel through his body. Nimbus tossed Jay, wanting to cover its ears from the ear-splitting sound.

Jay tumbled over to where Kai and Lloyd were hiding, smoke coming slightly off him.

"H-Hey e-eveRyo-one, i-it's oKAY!" Jay stuttered, "I-It's lIKe huGging a gia-ant c-cloud."

"Oh no, Jay." Lloyd said, dragging him behind a giant toy elephant, "Come on, stay with me."

"S-s-sorry," Jay hiccupped, blackness having already closed in on him. "I think I-I'm goin-g to ta-ake a n-nap."

"Okay, okay," Lloyd said, watching Jay's unfocused eyes slip close.

Nimbus roared, looking around for the ninja, who had all seeming disappeared.

"Over here big guy!" Kai called, jumping out from a giant stuffed pig.

Nimbus tackled the pig, missing Kai. Nimbus roared frustration, about to throw the pig out of the way, before having second thoughts. It snuggled the pig affectionately and set it gingerly back down before turning back around.

"Oh, so you like your toys, huh?" Kai pondered, grabbing a small stuffed bear. "Stay big fella," Kai said, waving it around, "Or I'll break it."

Nimbus stared at him making hand gestures for Kai to give it to him.

"Come on guys, search for a way out!" Kai called, not sure for how long he could stall.

Lloyd stared at Jay and then ran to help the others find a way out. They knocked over piles of toys, searching for an exit.

"What am I doing!" Cole said, "I'm a ghost!"

He stuck a hand through the wall and then walked through it. He appeared on the other side and ran to the doors. "Augh, I'm such a dummy."

"You can undo the lock right?" Lloyd said, his eye appearing at the other side of the keyhole.

"I'm a ghost!" Cole said. "I'm not a locksmith, I need a key."

"Be the key, Cole. Be the key!" Lloyd said.

"Your right!" Cole said, possessing the door.

"I'm going to get Jay, you get the door open!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd ran over and dragged the still unconscious Jay out from the stuffed elephant. He hoisted him over his shoulder and ran towards the door, which was swinging open. Kai followed close behind him and slid out, slamming the door closed behind him.

Cole morphed out of the door and smiled.

"You know Cole, those ghost powers are pretty handy," Kai said.

Lloyd laid Jay down and checked his plush. "He's okay." Lloyd announced, "Unconscious but okay."

"You know, I could just possess Jay and that way you won't have to carry him around." Cole joked.

"Okay, okay, not funny," Cole said, after being meet with stone cold faces.

"Look!" Kai shouted, "There's Morro! And he's with Fenwick!"

"Augh, traitorous Fenwick," Cole said.

"Want me to carry him?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go," Lloyd said, lifting Jay over his shoulder again.

After the Ninja had run off, the door to Nimbus's house opened, as Nimbus peered out of the doors, looking around.


	26. Chapter 26

**Whoo, chapter 26! I have written so many stories, up to chapter 31, that I decided that break my usual routine of posting a new chapter every other day because I wanted to post this one. This chapter is a little shorter than I like, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"The Sanctuary is on the top floor," Fenwick instructed, opening a door.

He turned and walked away, as Morro and his two ghosts walked in. He didn't know that Nobu was spying on him a little down the path. Unlike most of the students of the master writer, Nobu didn't agree with his actions and thoughts.

Nobu was wondering what he could do when he heard whispering coming from down below.

"Ugh, fingers tired. Legs about to give." He heard someone say.

He peered down the side of the floating island and saw the Ninja scaling the side. He quickly changed his expression of shock to a normal face, not wanting to attract attention.

"Quit complaining, Kai. It's very unbecoming." Lloyd panted, trying to manage balancing Jay on his shoulder and climbing at the same time.

The Ninja made it to the top of the side and scaled the stone railing.

"You're alive!" Nobu whispered excitedly. "Well, most of you. What happened to Jay?"

"He not dead!" Kai whispered defensively. "We had a run in with your 'big foot'."

"Nimbus?" Nobu asked.

"Ya, Nimbus shocked him. And now he's out cold." Lloyd said.

"That's the danger of coming in contact with him," Nobu said, "He can easy knock you unconsciousness."

"Now where's Fenwick," Kai growled.

"Fenwick is convinced that there is no way to stop the Queen of the Cursed. So he's agreed to help Morro only to help himself. But he doesn't know you've escaped. You have to get the Sword of Sanctuary. Or else Morro will have too big of an advantage!" Nobu babbled.

"Wait, wait. Slow down. Tell us where it is." Cole said.

"The tallest tower, but you must hurry Morro and his ghosts are already in there!" Nobu said.

"Well, I guess there's no time to take the stairs, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked.

"Yep." Lloyd smiled, "By the way, Nobu, I hate to dump the babysitting onto you, but do you think you can watch Jay while we go up to get the Sword?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Nobu said, laying Jay down on the side of the railing.

"Ok, let's use Airjitsu!" Cole said, excited to use the new move.

* * *

Morro waved his two ghosts off, seeing no use to keep them around with the ninja gone. The two guards graciously opened the door for him, already receiving their instructions to let him in.

Morro walked into the room, the Sword of Sanctuary glinting mysteriously with the future on a rack. Morro walked to the Sword and looked at it. He could already see the future glinting off the side of the blade instead of his reflection.

"What!?" he hissed, seeing the ninja breaking into the room in the blade.

He whipped around, expecting them to break in at any moment. He chanced another look at the blade and saw which side of the room they were going to come in from. Taking the blade from his rack, he turned to the side, prepared to fight them.

A couple seconds later they burst in, drawing their weapons. He leaped at him, but he already knew their moves thanks to the blade and easily dodged them.

"Too late," Morro teased, waggling a finger, "I know your every move!"

"We'll see about that!" Kai said, charging at him.

Morro side stepped him and knocked him off his feet to the ground. He drew the sword ready to stab Kai in the back with it when he looked in the upheld blades reflection and saw Lloyd shooting lightning at him.

The dodged the move spinning around and kicking Lloyd through the wall of the room.

"No!" Kai yelled, scrambling to the hole in the wall and peering down.

"Cole, cover me!" he yelled leaping after Lloyd.

"And then there was one," Morro said, squaring up Cole.

"What a shame that you didn't join me." Morro mused, "One I kill you once and for all you will truly be gone. If you joined me at least you could have lived forever in the Cursed Realm. What a shame."

"Never, I would never want to live forever in rage and hatred. Plus, I will always live forever in the hearts of the people of Ninjago and my brothers."

"Speaking of your brother," Morro said, pretending to look around, "Where's Jay? I thought he wanted to save his titanium friend."

Cole leaped at Morro, Aeroblade bared.

"You guys never do learn." Morro shrugged, looking into the blade.

He grabbed Cole's arm and threw him over his shoulder, dumping him on his back. He put his foot on Cole's chest, ensuring he couldn't escape.

"Any last words?" Morro asked, trading the sword of sanctuary for his double bladed swords.

"What, couldn't kill me with the Sword of Sanctuary?" Cole coughed.

"Haha," Morro laughed, "That's too good for the likes of you. Plus, the Sword of Sanctuary can't kill ghosts."

"Bye," Morro said, raising his swords.

Cole didn't even look away; instead, he looked right behind him, at Jay, who was sneaking up behind him.

Jay pounced, knocking the Sword of Sanctuary from Morro and pinning him with his Aeroblade. He head locked the ghost with his Aeroblade to his throat.

"You hurt me, you hurt your friend." Morro laughed.

"Not quite," Jay mused, " If I'm correct, I only have to make a single scratch with this Aeroblade on Zane will send you back to the Cursed Realm. And don't try to talk me out of this because I have dreamed this moment over and over again."

Morro growled like a rabid dog, reinforcing Jay's theory that it would work.

Jay took a deep breath and aimed the Aeroblade precisely before swinging.

Jay heard the clink of metal on metal before his brain could even manage to process what had happened...The Aeroblade had rebounded off Zane's titanium skin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, now at 6:42 am to post the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Aeroblade had rebounded off Zane's titanium skin, but it was enough. It was enough to fool Morro, who had fled from Zane's body in order to escape, what he had thought, was death.

Morro hovered above them, fuming, and Zane lay in a crumpled heap at Jay's feet. Jay sat in disbelief that his theory hadn't worked due to a single miscalculation, and even more that Morro had been tricked by it. Cole stood clutching the Sword of Sanctuary, staring into the reflection.

Morro looked around, trying to find a way to deal with all these threats. Usually, assistance with Zane's calculation would have provided essential here, but it looked like he had to due without.

Morro decided that it was best to live to fight another day, with no way out of the Cursed Realm, he had to make sure that he wasn't sent back. He fled, morphing through the walls and disappearing into the sky.

Cole ran over to Jay, who was still sitting in disbelief.

"Thanks," Cole said, patting Jay on the back, "I was really a goner."

"You should be really thanking the person that carried me all the way here." Jay laughed.

"That would be Lloyd," Cole said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Jay asked looking around.

"You didn't see him and Kai on the way up?" Cole wondered.

"No. I woke up to one of the students sitting next to me and he told me that you guys were fighting Morro for the Sword of Sanctuary. He told me to take it easy, but I couldn't leave you guys up there. I ran all the way up all the stairs and that's when I saw you getting your butt kicked." Jay explained.

"Come on!" Cole called, running down the stairs.

Jay hoisted Zane over his shoulder, who surprisingly light due to the properties of Titanium.

Jay met Cole about halfway to the bottom of the stairs, where he was talking to Kai and Lloyd.

"Whef, thank god you guys are alright," Cole said, relieved that they were okay.

"Ya," Lloyd said, "Sorry for the delay, Nimbus caught up with us. Luckily, we had a little help from Nobu, who turned him on Fenwick."

"So.." Kai said, "What happened? You either got the Sword or Morro's gone with it by now."

"Nope!" Jay happily called, carefully stepping down the stairs. "We got the Sword!"

"Is that Zane!?" Kai asked, running to Jay's side.

"Yep!" Jay brightly replied.

"What?! How?!" Lloyd asked.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the bounty. Knowing Morro, he's up to more tricks so we need to continue to stay ahead of him." Jay said, already continuing to walk down the stairs.

* * *

After Nobu showed them the way back down through the blind man's eye and wished them fair well, the ninja started to travel back down the mountain, where they had managed to brave the weather and had the Bounty in sight.

"Ugh!" Jay complained, nearly at the point of just dragging Zane down the mountain, "It's so close but so far away!"

"Hey," Cole said, "It's your turn to carry him, remember. We all took turns carrying him down the mountain."

"I didn't hear Lloyd complaining when he carried you everywhere," Kai said.

"Guys!" They heard Nya call, "The guys! They're back!"

"Nya!" Kai called, running the rest of the way to the Bounty.

"You won't believe what happened!" Cole said, already starting to list off the things that happened.

"Where's Jay?" Sensei Wu asked.

"He's coming." Lloyd winked, confusing everyone but the ninja.

When Jay finally clambered on board, he collapsed looking just as dead as Zane.

Everyone immediately gathered around, as the ninja started to tell their story. Except for Ronin. He had stayed up in the control center steering the ship back to the Steeped Wisdom.

Soon everyone had departed, Sensei Wu and Misako, taking Zane under the deck to where he could rest, Jay going to break the good news to P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd and Kai were having an Airjitsu competition, and that left Nya and Cole.

"I knew you could do it," Nya said.

"Thanks," Cole said, "I am really glad I went. It was really important for me to remember that it doesn't matter what I am, but that I am still part of the team no matter what."

"I so happy that you're feeling better," Nya said, looking at the stars, which had started to twinkle in the night sky. "You going to join them?" Nya said, pointing at Lloyd and Kai.

"And take the chance to school both of them in Airjitsu, of course! You want to come?" Cole asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go talk to P.I.X.A.L. and see how she is doing," Nya said.

After Cole ran off, Nya wandered back into the control room.

"Hey," Nya called to the screen even though she couldn't see P.I.X.A.L.

"Hi!" P.I.X.A.L.'s cheerful voice replied, the screen switching to her face.

"How are you?" Nya asked.

"Great! I can't wait for Zane to wake up again! I am so ready to be able to move again!" P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"You think he's going to be ok?" Nya asked, not wanted to rain on P.I.X.A.L.'s party, but still wanting to voice her concerns.

"I hope so," P.I.X.A.L. said. "It's been so long since I have seen him."

"I'm going to call it a night." Nya said, "It's been a long and stressful day and I could use the rest."

"Goodnight, Ronin!" Nya called.

"Goodnight!" Ronin called back.

* * *

Jay woke up before everyone else had woken up. For the first time in forever, he had gotten a goodnight's sleep. He stretched and looked over to Zane's bed. Which was empty once again. Jay sat up and looked around. Zane was nowhere to be seen. So Jay hoped out of bed and went to go look for him, excited to be able to talk to him.

Jay found Zane stand on the deck of the bounty, staring off into the morning's light.

"Hey," Jay softly called not wanting to disturb the quiet of the morning.

"Hello, Jay," Zane said still looking off into the distance.

Jay blinked. He had never heard Zane sound so…monotone.

"You feeling ok?" Jay asked, looking into Zane's dull eyes.

Zane turned to look at Jay, "Just…tired." He said after a while.

"Did you see P.I.X.A.L.? She was really excited to see you." Jay asked.

"Uh…I will go talk to her now." Zane said, starting to trudge over to the control center.

Jay followed Zane, enjoying being in his company again.

"Hi P.I.X.A.L.," Zane called to the black screen.

"ZANE!?" P.I.X.A.L. called, her face appearing on the screen. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've…missed you too." Zane droned.

"Zane, are you ok?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine. Just tired, Morro used a lot of my energy." Zane replied again.

A couple seconds of awkward silence filled the room, and Jay started to wonder if he should be there.

Zane sighed, "Look… P.I.X.A.L…. I know that you can't wait to move back in…but after Morro's voice being in my head for so long…I think that it's time that it's just me and my own thoughts for a while."

For a split second P.I.X.A.L.'s face was in shock, but she recovered herself so quickly, that Jay wondered if it had really happened.

"Oh…ok." P.I.X.A.L. said, her heart obviously broken, "I understand."

And then Zane left. Leaving a heart broken P.I.X.A.L. and a shocked Jay alone in the room together.

"Something's wrong," P.I.X.A.L. said. "Zane's not like that."

"I don't know." Jay said, "He's been through a lot."

"Keep an eye out for me. Please." P.I.X.A.L. begged him.

"I promise," Jay said.

"HELP!" Jay heard Ronin cry from on the deck of the bounty, "GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME!"

Jay ran out of the control room to the deck to see Zane dangling Ronin off the side of the bounty.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, guys! Super excited for this week to end, because, after this, we are having winter break. I'm going to Flordia so I am ready for some warm weather for a change. I hope you guys are enjoying the last of your weekend.**

 **Plus I am adding a chapter called 28.5 because, somehow, when I copied the chapter from the word document like I usually do, I missed a part. And because it was easier to just smush it in between the two chapters as I couldn't decide where to place it.**

* * *

"Zane!" Jay yelled, watching Ronin try to struggle out of Zane's grasp and back onto the bounty. "Zane! Stop!"

Zane turned to look at him but still held Ronin over the side.

"C-come on. There's gotta be a deal we can make here." Ronin pleaded, staring down at the ground below.

"Zane," Jay reasoned, "Come on, put him down."

"Why?" Zane asked. "He's an obvious threat. He's not our friend. He's not yours."

"No, you got it wrong," Jay said, "Ronin is working with us."

"Is that so?" Zane asked, looking down at Ronin.

"Ya," Ronin said, "I'm your friend."

"I don't think so." Zane stated, "He GAVE me to CHEN!"

Zane shook Ronin, causing him to yelp.

"What's going on up here," Cole asked, appearing on the deck of the bounty.

"Woah," Cole said, looking at the severity of the situation.

Jay was looking at him, silently pleading him to do something, and Zane was dangling Ronin off the side of the bounty.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Cole questioned.

"I'm ridding the bounty of one less rat," Zane stated.

"I'm about to die," Ronin whimpered.

"Help me," Jay whispered to him.

Cole went through the side of the bounty and came through the wall of the other side, floating right under Ronin.

"Zane," Cole said, taking Ronin out of Zane's hands and placing him on the bounty. "We don't throw our friends and allies off the side of flying ships."

Zane looked at him with a face of disgust and stormed off.

"Wow, I've never seen him so angry," Cole said.

"He's really off," Jay stated, watching Zane walked down the stairs.

"Do you think…" Cole said, not daring to finish the question.

"I don't know. I can't tell if Morro did something or not." Jay said, placing his hands on his hips, "P.I.X.A.L. thinks something is off with him, though."

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Cole questioned.

"It didn't really go too well," Jay said, leaving it at that.

"Thanks," Ronin said, walking back into the control room, "I owe you one."

"No problem," Cole said.

"P.I.X.A.L. told me to keep an eye on him," Jay told Cole.

"Hey, just want to let you know that we are going to be arriving at the Steeped Wisdom in 2 hours," Ronin called.

"Ok!" Cole answered.

"Zane didn't happen to make breakfast did he?" Cole asked, feeling a little hungry.

"Nope," Jay sighed, "I'll make something."

* * *

Jay heaped piles of pancakes on the plate and placed it on the table. He took 3 pancakes and decided to take it up to Ronin.

After he had given Ronin his pancakes, he called, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" As loud as he could and hoped that everyone had heard him.

Cole was the first one in, and Kai and Lloyd were the last, having just woken up. Zane didn't come.

Jay stared at the empty plate eating absentmindedly. Multiple conversations were going, but somehow Jay didn't engage in anyone of them.

"I'm going to go get Zane," He called, starting to look for the ice ninja, "Perhaps he didn't hear me."

Jay wondered the halls and the more he thought about Zane the more he hoped that Morro had done something to him. Or that this was just a phase.

Jay found Zane, who had traveled back to his room, sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Jay called, "Want to come to breakfast?"

"No thanks," Zane dismissed, laying down and staring up at the top of the bed.

"You usually enjoy eating breakfast," Jay said, sitting down next to him. "You want to talk."

"About what?" Zane asked.

"The past month," Jay said.

"It's fine." Zane dismissed, turning to look away from Jay. "Don't worry," Zane's voice suddenly switched to being bright and cheerful.

"You feeling ok? Want me to take a look?" Jay asked, feeling more and more worried.

"Er-no. I'm fine." Zane dismissed him.

"I think I should. I'm starting to feel really worried. It would at least make me feel better." Jay persisted.

Zane stood up looked at Jay.

"I. Am. Fine." Zane said, "And I am going to breakfast."

Jay sighed; Zane was obviously going to breakfast so that he could avoid talking to him.

"Maybe P.I.X.A.L. was right." Jay thought. "And the only way that I am going to be able to look at him is if I can shut him down. I mean it couldn't hurt to look."

Jay decided to put that thought on hold and head back up to breakfast. He walked into the dinner room to find everyone asking Zane a million questions.

"Are feeling better?" Cole asked.

"Did you talk to P.I.X.A.L.?" Nya asked.

"Did you see all of Morro's plan?" Kai asked.

"Do you know what the last clue is?" Misako asked.

"Woah!" Jay yelled, "Everyone stop asking everything at once!"

Zane blinked gratefully at Jay, "I'll answer your questions in a minute." He said, pulling a single pancake on his plate.

The sound of the Bounty's motors came to a rumbling stop and a small thump was heard as the Bounty stopped at its destination. A couple seconds after, Ronin stepped into the room announcing their arrival at the Steeped Wisdom.

"Wow," Kai breathed, looking around, "You really cleaned this place up from the last time that I saw it."

"Ya, it looks great!" Lloyd called, leaping off the bounty.

Zane huffed about something and started to wander around.

Jay watched as Nya ran over to the pond that she had been training at.

Jay followed suit wondering what she was looking at.

Nya was crouched by the pond, casting pellets of fish food into the water.

"Hey," Nya called, "Have you come to see the fish?"

"What fish," Jay asked, "I didn't remember having any fish in the water."

"I know, shortly after you guys left, we added some koi into the water," Nya said, watching the fish attack the fish food.

"They're beautiful," Jay commented, noting the brilliant yellows, whites, blacks, oranges, reds, and even blues speckled among the fish.

"I going to work a bit on my water training, care to watch?" Nya asked.

"Sorry," Jay apologized, "I have a little project to work on."

"I think we should start fortifying the place in case we another run in with Morro again," Kai said, already envisioning the fortified courtyard.

"Sure," Lloyd said, nudging Zane, "You coming to help?"

"Do I have to?" Zane asked.

"Uhh," Lloyd said, put off guard by Zane's question.

"Yes," Cole finished, "We're a team, we can't do this without you."

"Didn't see that effecting you when Morro was possessing me," Zane mumbled, begrudgingly pushing himself to his feet.

"Great! I have a ton of ideas!" Kai said, already starting to list them off.

* * *

Jay wandered back into the bounty and headed into the control room.

"P.I.X.A.L.," Jay called, knowing that he could use her help.

"Yes, Jay," P.I.X.A.L. said, appearing on the screen.

"I have a favor to ask you," Jay said.

"I will try my best to help you," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"I need you to help me make a flash drive, that when I plug it into Zane, will shut him down," Jay explained.

P.I.X.A.L. cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Look, I think Morro did something to him. But he won't let me look. I really don't feel like fighting him all the way while I am trying to look, so I was thinking it would be easier to just shut him down." Jay explained even further.

"Ok," P.I.X.A.L. said, "I think I can help you with that. I know exactly what will work."

"Great, let's get started," Jay said pulling over and sitting down in a chair. "I've got the flash drive right here."


	29. Chapter 28-5

Nya perched on the rock, eyes closed, trying to reverse the flow a water dripping off a rock into the pond.

Ronin watched nearby, knowing that she had been at this for a while.

"Reverse the flow." Nya chanted, "Become the water ninja, be one with the water."

Nya sighed, opening her eyes.

"Giving up already?" Ronin asked, walking by with a bucket of water.

"Of course not," Nya replied.

"Sensei thinks if I get over my fear of failure, I'll be able to control the water. Sure I made it rain when I wasn't even paying attention but, here I can't seem to stop a single drop." Nya ranted.

"To know about failure, you should have asked me." Ronin said, "Heck, I made a career out of it. Word of advice, don't try so hard. You can't fail if you don't care."

"Don't try!?" Nya said, "What sort of backward advice is that? Of course, I am going to try hard, that is how I excel!"

"Speaking of backward," Ronin said, pointing behind Nya.

The drops of water were pulling out of the surface of the water and sliding back up the rock.

"Oh my gosh!" Nya said excitedly, "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

"Like I said, don't care so much. Usually, when someone wants something too badly, they'll trip over their own feet." Ronin said, turning and scrubbing R.E.X. down.

Nya turned back to the water drops, excitedly watching them fly back up the rock.

Ronin whistled, dipping that sponge back into the bucket.

"Ronin." Ronin heard a voice, whisper in his head.

He froze, dropping the brush back into the soapy water.

* * *

"Can he hear you?" Morro asked Bansha.

"Oh, he can hear me," Bansha replied.

"Tell him it's time to pay his debt," Morro said, frustrated that he had to resort to this. "Tell him to bring me the sword."

"Bring me the sword," Ronin heard one of Morro's ghost hiss in his head, "In exchange for your cursed soul."

The ghosts remained quiet as Bansha sent through Morro's request.

"Ok, it's done. Morro accepted the deal." Bansha said.

"We're totally going to double cross him right?" Soul Archer asked, looking at Morro.

"Of course! What kind of question if that?!" Morro asked, "I am going to use Ronin to capture the ninja whether he likes it or not."

"What will you do once you capture them? Will you possess Lloyd and head to the tomb?" Bansha asked, wondering about their next step.

"Lloyd? What? I need Zane, I'm completely useless without him." Morro scowled looking at his transparent hands.

Soul Archer looked at Bansha with a worried glance.

"Master," Soul Archer said, "Might I suggest that you are becoming too reliant on the Nindroid?"

"What?! No! I am the greatest elemental master of all time! I am not reliant on anything!" Morro justified, "Just having Zane is an asset. His many features have proved most useful to me."

"Are you sure?" Bansha pushed.

"Are you sure you want to keep questioning me?" Morro threatened.

"No master." Bansha murmured.

"Good, don't question me on this ever again," Morro said.


	30. Chapter 29

**Wow over 60 reviews! Thanks so much guys! Even though I feel like I say this a lot, it really means so much to me to see my work being praised. I will try to write answers a couple so that it won't look like I'm writing another story up here.**

 **ShinxlovsNinjago**

 **KEEP WRITING! I LOVE HOW YOU LEAVE US AT CLIFFHANGERS I LOVE IT AND HATE IT OMG KEEP GOING!**

 _ **I know. I also love and hate it when my authors leave cliffhangers. I do have it planned to keep going, usually posting every other day so that I can prewrite chapters. I will make an attempt to post routinely over winter break, but no promises as I am going to be in Flordia.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic**

 **And Nya and PIXAL conversation is always good. - _I try. I feel like sometimes they need a girl to girl talk._**

 **Zane's still messed up from Morro messing with his emotions, isn't he? - _Me to know and you to find out._**

* * *

Ronin searched under one of the cabinets in the Steeped Wisdom, looking for the Sword of Sanctuary.

He heard Misako and the other ninja start to walk into the shop, Misako having called them in to see if they could decipher the next clue, which was the skull.

He popped up from the floor trying not to look guilty.

"Looking for something?" Zane asked, hatred the only thing lacing his monotone voice.

"Uh, just making sure that the tea plants are in alphabetical order." Ronin lied.

Zane stared at him for a second before sending him a wink, something that only Ronin had seen.

Zane turned to walk over to him, his eyes glowing mischievously. Ronin stood there not know what to expect from the Nindroid.

"P.S.," Zane said in a barely audible whisper, as he passed him, "The Sword of Sanctuary is in a black case that is in a brown box in the shed."

He continued walking past him to where Misako was standing. Ronin stood there dumbfounded.

Misako started to go over the fact about what they already knew to the ninja, asking Zane to display the symbol via hologram.

Ronin snuck out of the shop and made his way to the shed. He slid the door open and spied a long maroon case.

"Ahah," Ronin said under his breath.

He walked over and opened an ordinary looking brown box, spotting the black case. He unlatched the case and flipped it open, looking down into the empty spot where the sword should have laid.

"I knew it. Something about what you said stuck with me," Nya said, sitting on a statue and holding the Sword of Sanctuary.

"Oh…ya?" Ronin said. "Eh… what's that?"

"That you don't care. If you don't why are you here?" Nya said, pointing the Sword at him. "Sure this teashop could help you pay off your debt in time…or you could just speed things up by giving them the sword in return for you cursed soul."

Ronin cautiously backed away from the sword, not wanting to be anywhere near its deadly end.

"So where does that leave us," Ronin asked.

"I don't need the sword to tell me where this is going," Nya responded.

Ronin threw his hat at her, distracting Nya for the seconds that it took for her to dodge it. He reached over and grabbed a hoe, and parried the sword. He swung twice at her, and she blocked both with the sword.

Ronin used the hoe to pin the sword on the ground, putting all his weight on it to ensure that Nya couldn't drag it back up.

"I need the sword." Ronin grunted, "I don't have to hurt you."

Nya looked into the sword's reflection and saw that Ronin was going to kiss her. She gasped and kicked him in the knee.

"OW! What did I ever do to deserve that!" Ronin yelped.

"You know what you were about to do," Nya said.

Ronin used the chance to sweep Nya off of her feet, throwing Nya on her side with the hoe. He snatched the sword, dropping the hoe, where it clattered to the ground.

"Like I said, try to hard, you'll trip over yourself," Ronin said, scooping up his hat.

He ran outside of the shed, accidentally tripping over one of the trip wires that the Ninja had set up in their "fortifications". The bamboo floor between him broke, dumping him in a ditch full of water.

"Ack!" Ronin yelped, dragging himself out of the ditch.

By that time, Nya had already righted herself and charged at him from the shed. Ronin looked at the sword and swiftly dodged Nya, shoving her into the ditch.

He decided that taking R.E.X. wouldn't be a good idea, as it would draw too much attention. So instead, he decided to escape via his get away boat, something he had set for at a time like this. He ran into the woods, making sure that he took the densest path possible in over to have the most cover.

Nya dragged herself out of the ditch and ran after Ronin, who disappeared into the woods. By the time she arrived, he was gone. So Nya decided to test out her tracking skills, looking for broken greens to guide to along Ronin's path.

She followed Ronin's barely masked trail to a river, where she looked around the trail ending there, Ronin nowhere to be seen. She checked the river's bank before decided to alert the Ninja, Sensei Wu, and Misako.

Before she ran back into the woods, she heard a familiar whistling and froze. There was Ronin sailing down the river on his own private little boat!

"Stop!" Nya yelled, racing after him.

"Ya right!" Ronin said, using the river's fast flow to wide the gap between him and Nya.

"Why are you doing this!" Nya called, trying to reason with Ronin.

"You know why!" Ronin called back, "Giving Morro the sword is the only thing that will save me."

"He'll never hold up his end of the bargain." Nya warned him, "You can't trust him!"

"I have to!" Ronin said, a pit growing in his stomach, "It's my only hope."

Nya stopped running, knowing that there was no way that she could catch up to him now. But she wouldn't give up.

"Control the water!" Nya commanded, willing it to work, "Become the water."

Nya watched as Ronin's boat stopped moving as fast, slowing down to a pace slower than a walk. Suddenly, his boat stopped, held fast by the water.

"Reverse the flow!" Nya concentrated, determined to not give up.

Slowly, Ronin's boat started to move backward, increasing in speed.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ronin said, looking back.

Ronin pushed out the single oar and tried to row forwards, but the pull of the water was too great.

But suddenly, Nya couldn't hold her concentration; her mind couldn't bear all the demands of controlling an element, and let go. The river started flowing back down stream, and Ronin continued to get away, much to his relief.

"Face it Nya!" Ronin called, after watching her try over and over again, "Your not strong enough! You care too much!"

Nya collapsed on her knees sobbing, hand to her face.

"I'm sorry Nya!" Ronin called, truly meaning it, "I wish it never had to come to this! I really am sorry."

* * *

Ronin walked into Stiix, his old home. He had been instructed by Morro to be him in his old pawnshop. He came to the door of his shop and slid it open, sneaking inside without anyone being able to look in.

"Good evening," Morro called.

Ronin whipped around, startled. He saw Morro sitting on a ghoully throne, which had an assortment of glowing green spikes sticking out from it. Ronin turned back to the door, wondering if it was too late to change his mind. But it was because Ghoultar blocked the door, having somehow escaped from the prison.

"Ah, goodnight." Ghoultar chuckled.

"Ah, I like what you've done with the place." Ronin said, walking towards Morro, "Pretty gutsy making your hideout right here in Stiix. With this much water, the ninja would never think to come looking for you here."

"I've never been afraid of anything." Morro clarified.

Ghoultar grabbed the sword from Ronin's back, staring at it before handing it to Morro.

"The sword is no fake," Ghoultar said, bowing his head as he handed it to Morro.

"Huh, for once the crook makes good," Morro said, glancing up and down the blade.

"Now, what about my soul." Ronin asked, wanting to make sure he got his payment, "Deal was you'd remove the curse and free me."

"You can have your worthless soul." Morro said, deciding that he could still use Ronin, "but the deal is changed."

"I want the ninja, especially Zane," Morro demanded.

"Woah, now hold on. The deal's a deal," Ronin said, "What do you care about the ninja? I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm not." Morro said defensively, "But our Preeminent requires that we take certain…safeguards."

Morro looked at Morro and then his ghost companions, "Forget it. I'll keep my cursed soul." Ronin snarled, never wanting to see the look on Nya's face again, "My soul is one thing, but my friends are another."

"Since when did you have friends?" Bansha chuckled.

Ronin turned as started for the door, wishing he had never taken up the deal in the first place.

Before he could make it to the door, Ghoultar snagged him, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morro cackled, "There's no stopping me! The realm crystal will be mine!"


	31. Chapter 30

**WHOOO~ last day of school for me! (Until Winter Break is over). I've been getting a lot of positive feedback from straying away from the original Possession plot. I wasn't sure I could do it since this is my first story, but I guess I'm not doing too bad.**

 **Erio99**

 **I love this. But what happened with Zane? Is no one suspecting a thing? No one?**

 _ **Ya, they only have their suspicions, but Zane's only been up and running for a couple days. That's kind of a problem that I've been having within my story, which so showing the time length as the story progresses. I try to add a couple of relative time references to see how the story moving along with time.**_

 **Poldasauce**

 **I am really enjoying this story! I like the suspense that you build each chapter. I also like the depth you give to Morro. Seems more realistic to me than in the show. Keep up the good work!**

 _ **Thanks, I think that with writing it's easier to display more depth than a T.V. show.**_

 **ShinxlovesNinjago**

 **U answered meh on my other account!...THANKS!**

 _ **No problem XP**_

* * *

Jay finished typing in the last pieces of code, the program that they had been creating for the past 3 days. They had run it over and over again, and if it finally worked, it would have paid off.

"Ready to try again?" Jay asked P.I.X.A.L.

"Yes, let's try it again," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Ok, uploading it onto the flash drive." Jay said, "And done. Here goes nothing."

Jay ejected the flash drive and then plugged it into the bounty's computer. After about 5 seconds, the whole screen went black the computer completely shutting down.

"Great it works!" Jay cheered. "Ok, let's turn this back on."

Jay clicked an assortment of buttons, plugged the flash drive and waited for the computer to restart. The black screen turned flickered on, P.I.X.A.L.'s face appearing back on screen.

"Wow, that carries one heck of a punch," P.I.X.A.L. said, trying to regain her senses.

"Sorry, hopefully, it wasn't too bad," Jay said.

"Nothing that I can't handle," P.I.X.A.L. said, feeling a little better.

"Let me know if anything seems wrong," Jay said.

"Will do," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Ok, so should I ask Zane to plug this in and not tell him what it is, or do I surprise him," Jay asked.

"Umm," P.I.X.A.L. said, thinking, "I think it would be best just to surprise him, just in case."

"Should this feel as wrong as it does?" Jay wondered, feeling like he was the villain.

"Well, yes and no. We have good intentions. But we are doing this behind his back." P.I.X.A.L. analyzed.

"Should we do it today?" Jay asked.

"I think that it would be best to do it tomorrow." P.I.X.A.L. said, "We are already pretty exhausted from working on this. I suggest getting a full nights rest."

"Ok. Will do," Jay said.

P.I.X.A.L. wished Jay good luck and he left the control room. Jay decided to go and find Zane and see what he was up to.

Zane was sitting at the pond, staring at the fish in the water.

"Hey, Zane," Jay called, a little surprised that Zane wasn't taking the time to mediate.

"Hello." Zane droned, his eyes not leaving the one almost completely red fish in the pond.

Jay sat down beside Zane following his gaze until he saw what they were following. It was a completely red fish except for 3 whites spots that were on its head, under one fin, and on the tail.

"You sure you don't want me to take a look?" Jay tried one more time.

Zane's gazed left the fish and landed on Jay. Jay uncomfortably shifted, taking the gaze as a no. Zane's gaze landed back on the fish, following it as it swam back and forth.

"Don't feel like meditating?" Jay decided to ask.

"I don't need to," Zane stated.

"Don't need to?" Jay echoed.

"Yes," Zane sighed impatiently.

"So what do you think about Ronin making off with the sword?" Jay asked, switching the subject.

"That I was right." Zane replied icily, "You humans can be really stupid at times."

Jay was shocked by Zane's words. One: Zane never told someone he was right, even though he was almost always right, and two: Zane had never made the point that he was separate from them."

"Oh, okay," Jay said, knowing something was definitely wrong with Zane. "I'm going to get a snack."

Jay didn't want to continue the conversation with Zane. His negative personality was really starting to get to Jay. Jay wandered into the kitchen, missing the days that he could find Zane cooking in here. Now-a-day Zane never cooked, in fact, he never offered so much as a helping hand to anyone unless ordered.

Jay sighed staring into the fridge and finding nothing satisfying to eat. So Jay decided to try and find Cole, wanting to let Cole know for his plans tomorrow and get some advice on the subject.

Jay searched to whole Bounty until there was only one last place he hadn't looked for Cole, which was in their room. Jay nudged the door open and was meet with a scene.

Inside the room, Cole was folding laundry and neatly tucking them away into his drawer. Behind him, Zane laid on his bed, throwing a water balloon from hand to hand. Jay watched Zane line up the water balloon to Cole, and cocked back his arm, ready to throw it.

Jay watched Zane line the water balloon up ready to throw it.

"Cole! Watch Out!" Jay yelled, in horror.

Cole leaped out of the way, not knowing what he had dodged, until the water balloon exploded on the wall in front of him, showering water everywhere. Cole yelped and dived under the bed, avoiding the water.

"Zane!" Jay yelled.

"What?" Zane asked, turning to look at him.

"What were you thinking!?" Jay scolded.

"I was bored." Zane moaned.

"So you almost erase Cole from existence?! We have enough people trying to do that already!" Jay shouted.

Zane shrugged impassively, turning back to Cole who was coming out from under the bed.

"Zane! What the heck! You could have killed me!" Cole yelled, furious.

"You're already dead," Zane said.

Cole just stood there, shocked and angry.

"What's going on?" Lloyd said, running into the room with Kai close behind him.

"Zane threw a water balloon at Cole!" Jay screeched.

"You what?!" Kai asked, walking into the room and looking at the crime scene.

A pissed off Cole glowered at Zane, water dripped down from the wall, Jay was pretty much hysterical, and Zane had a smug 'cat ate the canary' smile across his face.

Lloyd and Kai just looked at each other, both not knowing how to respond to the situation.

Zane took the silence as his queue to go, strolling out the door with his smug smile still stretched across his face.

The room sat in silence for a bit before Kai and Lloyd went off to find Zane, and Jay stayed behind to comfort Cole.

"I just don't know why he's acting to strange!" Cole stormed, pacing angrily across the room.

"Ya," Jay sighed, wondering what Morro could have done to him to make him act this way.

"I mean! He's just been so irresponsible, annoying, lazy, and he tried to kill me!" Cole ranted.

"I know." Jay sighed sympathetically.

"I mean, you do you think that he's going to me like this forever? Do you think that he cracked under all the pressure Morro put on him?" Cole wondered.

"Do you ever wonder…" Jay started, his mind drifting off.

"Wonder what?" Cole asked floating over to him.

"What it would be like not to be heroes?" Jay continued.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, laying on his bed.

"I mean that every other person has something we don't," Jay said, turning to face Cole.

"Which is." Cole prodded, not following.

"A choice." Jay said, "A choice to do what they want."

"I guess," Cole said, thinking about it.

"I mean, we don't get a choice, we have to go out there and fight everything and everyone. It's just so… tiring." Jay explained, "Everyone gets to be free to do what they want, but here we are deal with things like Zane, Morro, ghosts, and every other villain who targets us for trying to protect the people and things we love. And then more and more evil villains come after us."

"Ya," Cole said, realizing what Jay was talking about.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love being a hero. I would never change it. But sometimes I wonder what would be different if I was just another bystander in the crowd." Jay sighed.

"You wonder?!" Cole said, "I mean I know that I would be alive and not a ghost right now."

"I wonder how Kai and Lloyd are doing with Zane," Jay said.

"Probably not well." Cole laughed.

"Hey, by the way," Jay whispered, walking over and sitting on Cole's bed, "I just wanted to let you know that I made a flash drive…"

"Wow, good for you." Cole sarcastically interrupted.

"Look," Jay said, showing Cole the flash drive.

"Wow, pretty fancy flash drive," Cole said, looking at the massive amount of gigabytes it could hold.

"This flash drive can shut Zane down," Jay whispered.

"What!?" Cole said.

"Shh." Jay shushed him, "I just want to check and make sure that Morro didn't do something to him."

"How are you planning to get that plugged into him," Cole asked, propping himself up on the bed with his shoulder.

"You hold him down?" Jay suggested, "Look, I haven't really thought that far, that's the biggest challenge though. Unfortunately, Lloyd and Kai ran off before I could tell them."

"How about when he's sleeping?" Cole asked, "Because, I'm not very good a holding anything now a day."

"How am I going to wake up without waking him?" Jay asked.

"You can ask Falcon?" Suggested Cole, "I pretty sure Falcon would help you. Let him into the room and he could wake you up."

"That's actually a good idea." Jay said, "I'm going to find Falcon right now and make sure this is all ready for tomorrow."

Jay ran outside, leaving the bounty, excited that the pieces were all coming together.

"Falcon?!" Jay called to the sky, "Falcon! I need your help!"

Jay waited a couple seconds waiting for the bird to appear. Heard a screech and turn to see falcon land next to him. Falcon looked at him expectantly, its head tilted to the side a bit.

"Falcon, I need you to wake me up at… 4:00 am in the morning," Jay told the bird, "It needs to be quiet, so make sure it doesn't wake anyone else up, especially Zane. You can stay in the room tonight."

The Falcon looked at Jay quizzically before squawking twice.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Jay assumed, "How about you come to the room now? I am going to be heading to bed early so that I can wake up in the morning. You know what they say, the early to bed are the early to rise."

Jay walked to the Bounty, the Falcon flying above him. The Falcon landed on his shoulder, perching there as Jay walked through the hallway. Jay walked into his room and saw that Zane had moved back in there, and Cole was no longer in the room.

Jay walked into the room and the Falcon flew off his shoulder, landing on the bed beside Zane. The Falcon squawked twice, hopping over to Zane.

Zane looked up, staring at the bird. "Oh, it's you." Zane said, waving the bird off his bed, "Go away, you keep annoying me."

The Falcon squawked indignantly and flew up to Jay's bed, perching on the side of the railing. Jay climbed up to his bed, meeting up the Falcon up there.

"Going to bed so soon?" Zane asked.

"Ya, it's a busy day tomorrow," Jay said.

Jay made sure that the flash drive was in his pocket, stroked the Falcon's head, whispering his thanks to the bird, before getting into bed and falling asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello again! Finally back from Winter Break in Flordia and it was a blast. Also, this chapter has a part two because, when I was copy and pasting, I missed a chapter so... it was just easier to add a part two.**

 **So...ya, dropped off the side of the earth again. If you want to just read go ahead, but I obligated to give you a reason why I dropped off the side of the earth for about 2 weeks. Short and simple, the wifi at the house was crap and prevented me from posting. That's pretty much it. I know I start off every intro with "whoops, gone again!", which I try not to. But it would be weird if I just posted a chapter without acknowledging that I've been gone forever.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy as I had a lot of fun writing these next fun chapters!**

* * *

Jay felt a sharp prod in his back. His eyes opened immediately, knowing what it meant. It was the signal from Falcon to wake up. Jay turned over, careful not to crush the bird, who walked back over to the railing and climbed back up.

Jay looked over the side of the bunk bed. Zane was resting peacefully on the next bed below him. He looked the happiest that they had seen him since they day he had come back, a scowl usually plastered on his face these days.

Jay sighed; it looked like the good ole days, when Zane wasn't always in his monotone, grumpy mood. Below him slept Cole, and on the bunk bed next to him, Kai slept on the top bunk.

Jay tried to sneak down from his bunk bed, flash drive in hand. He was half way down when Zane's eyes opened. He turned his head, lazily looking at Jay. Zane yawned, his bright blue eyes blinking at him.

"Uh…Good morning?" Jay said.

Zane huffed at him, a scowl back on his face. He marched out of bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Huh!?" Cole woke, startled by the loud noise.

Kai groaned and turned over, pulling the covers higher over him.

Jay apologized for Zane and snuck out of the room after him.

Jay followed Zane outside.

Zane huffed, turning around, "Why are you following me?" Zane asked.

Jay couldn't think of a good answer, "You're the only one up."

Zane sighed, the answer not really answering his question.

Jay followed Zane into the shed, Zane occasionally casting glances back at him. Zane walked in and started moving things around, looking for something. Jay walked into a shed, tripping over a hoe that someone left in the middle of the floor.

"Augh," Jay complained, holding his throbbing foot while sitting in the middle of the floor, "Who didn't put this away."

Jay felt a sharp slice on his cheek. He put his hand up to it and stared at the crimson blood dripping off his hand.

"Ow! What was that?!" Jay asked.

Then Jay noticed the sword point right between his eyes.

"Woah! Zane! Careful where you're swinging that that!" Jay said, his cheek still stinging with pain.

"My apologies, Jay," Zane said sweetly, "Now give me that flash drive." He demanded.

"What?!" Jay decided to play it safe, "What are you talking about?"

"I am smarter than that. Come on, I knew it was only time before you were going to make something. You were dropping hints like bombs, Jay. Constantly asked if you could take a look at me. Really, I can't believe you're surprised." Zane said, running his finger along the blade of the sword, "But if you truly don't know about it, you won't mind helping me search our room for it."

"Ya, no problem." Jay said thinking he could alert Cole while he was 'searching' for it.

"Great." Zane said, grabbing Jay's arm, "Let's go."

Zane started walking towards the Bounty, but then pulled him behind the tea shop.

"Wait, what are we doing-?" Jay started to ask.

"GUYS!" Zane shouted, using his speakers, "MORRO IS IN THE TEASHOP!"

Zane moved the sword up to Jay's neck, "Not a word," He growled.

Jay watched Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako jump out of the Bounty, rub the sleep from their eyes, and form a game plan. They nodded to each other before spliting up, each getting into position.

"Let's go," Zane said, running onto the Bounty.

Zane ran into the control room, letting go of Jay's arm when he got in.

"Hello." P.I.X.A.L. said, "Jay, what happened to your cheek! That's a nasty cut."

"Not now, P.I.X.A.L.," Zane said, typing into the keyboard.

"What are you doing, Zane?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, trying to see what Zane was typing in.

"Going on a joy ride," Zane replied sweetly.

The motors of the Bounty activated, launching the Bounty into the air.

"Zane," P.I.X.A.L. said, "I advise you not to-"

P.I.X.A.L. disappeared from the screen, which went fuzzy.

"What?!" Jay said as Zane emerged holding a purple hard drive.

Zane tossed to hard drive onto the table next to him.

Jay sidestepped over to the table and quietly pocketed the hard drive, wanting to make sure that P.I.X.A.L. was safe, while Zane typed more things into the control panel.

"Now that we've got no distractions," Zane said, "Give me that flash drive that's in your pocket."

"Never," Jay hissed, reaching into his pocket and clutching the flash drive protectively.

Jay glanced around, trying to see how he could play his hand. Making up his mind, Jay turned and bolted out of the control room, running to find a weapon in the Bounty. He could hear Zane chasing after him, his titanium feet click on the wooden boards.

* * *

Cole walked out of the Steeped Wisdom slightly confused. They had searched the whole shop, but there was no sign of the ghosts.

"Maybe it was another one of Zane's tricks because he's bored again," Cole thought.

He walked out of the Steeped Wisdom to find the Bounty soaring away.

"What's going on up there?" Cole wondered.

"Hey! They're leaving without us!" Kai exclaimed, pissed off that he had been awoken for this.

"Come on!" Lloyd said, forming his energy dragon.

Sensei Wu followed suit, Nya climbing on board his energy dragon. He offered a hand to Misako who insisted that she stay behind. Lloyd offered his ride to Kai, who hopped on the dragon's back. They flew into the air, Cole floating after them, one of the benefits of being a ghost.

* * *

"Beep!" The Bounty chimed alerting Zane to his approaching brothers and teacher.

"Ugh," Zane sighed, wondering if he could catch a break.

Zane calculated the possible routes Jay could take, choosing to intercept him at the most likely route. Zane walked to where Jay would likely cross, waiting for the blue ninja to pass. Jay soon came running through the area, looking backward, trying to figure out where Zane went.

Zane tackled the blue ninja, pinning him to the ground. Zane picked up the ninja by his shirt and dragged him onto the deck of the Bounty, Jay struggling to get lose all the way.

Zane could already see the approaching energy dragons. He let go of Jay, holding him with his sword's blade to his throat.

Jay gulped nervously, "And now I'm being held captive by my brother," he thought, "This day couldn't have even started out any worse."

"One-foot closer and I slice his throat!" Zane threatened the dragons and their riders, using his speakers to they could hear him.

The oncoming energy dragons stopped, hovering in the air.

"Now!" Zane barked, "If I were you, I would head back down to the tea shop. We wouldn't want another ninja to die, am I right Cole?"

The energy dragons still hovered in their places, probably because their riders were deciding what to do.

"Don't even think that I can't see you! My eye can track you all the way to the ground. You'd best be going." Zane broadcasted.

Jay watched as the energy dragons started to descend to the ground. Jay knew that Zane could still see the dragons long after they left his sight.

After Zane had concluded that they had retreated back to the teashop, he threw Jay to the ground and walked into the control to set the Bounty on autopilot to the most barren place he could think of, being more interested in making sure that his brothers and teacher weren't going to easily interfere.

Jay used the time to continue his search for a weapon, running back to the sparring room and pulled out an iron sword from his rack. He knew Zane would come in soon, he was bound to. He pointed at the sword at the door and waited, not knowing what he could do in this small amount of time. He still clutched the flash drive, waiting for the perfect time to try and plug it in.


	33. Chapter 31-5

Zane walked into the room looking around of Jay. His sensors scanned the room, pointing out hiding places Jay could possibly be hiding.

"Jay," Zane called, "Where are you?"

Jay tried not to breathe loudly or point any attention to the fact that he was top of the shelf in the corner.

He peeked down to see Zane shuffling through some bins. He was in a perfect position! Jay could even see the USB port from up there. All he had to do was tackle him and hold him down for 5 seconds, which should give him enough time to get the USB plugged in.

Jay took a deep breath; " _I could do this_ " he tried to convince himself. He launched himself from the shelf, leg outstretched. Zane turned hearing the disturbance. He saw the incoming Jay and ducked. Jay rolled out of it, absorbing the impact, and jumping to his feet.

He pulled his sword from its sheath, pointing it at Zane, who also had his sword drawn. Zane swung his sword, which Jay blocked, parrying it out of Zane's hands. The sword flew and stuck into the wall, splintering the wood. Zane looked at Jay and then his sword and made a move for it, sliding under Jay's sword and pulling his from the wall.

Jay swung his sword, and Zane blocked it, and both of them sat in a deadlock, neither wanting to release as it would let the other's sword impale them.

"Why won't we let me help you?!" Jay yelled, frusterated and sadded by the fact that he was fighting his brother.

"I don't need your help, nor your version of helping!" Zane growled.

"You don't understand-" Jay said.

"I understand more than you." Zane shot back.

"NO, Morro did something! I am trying to FIX IT!" Jay yelled, overpowering Zane and flinging his sword again.

The sword crashed onto the ground, bouncing twice and landing with a harmonious clank that rang through the halls.

"How are you so sure?" Zane said, grabbing his sword and running onto the deck of the Bounty where there was more space for them to fight.

"Because, I know you!" Jay hollered, "I'm your brother! You're mine! We shouldn't be fighting!"

"Say who?" Zane snarled, trying to stab Jay, "Wu and Garmadon did. They're brothers."

Jay parried blow after blow, while Zane leaped around him, trying to get a strike in.

Zane finally managed to hook Jay's sword and throw it out of his hands.

"Zane," Jay said, "Don't do this."

"It'll be by pleasure." Zane smiled, swinging his sword.

Jay dodged it, and the blade sliced through the floor, leaving a gapping hole.

"Ugh, Zane. Don't break the Bounty!" Jay complained, looking down at the hole.

"Don't worry," Zane said, "I'll make sure that you're not around to fix it!"

Jay leaped over Zane, twisting midair over him. He landed scooping up his sword.

"Fancy moves won't save you," Zane said.

"You were really trying to kill Cole that night, weren't you," Jay said, as all the excuses that he had tried to convince himself, that Zane didn't mean to do it, fell away.

"Actually, no, I wasn't. I was just bored. The only one I am trying to kill is you. You are a threat to me." Zane said.

"I'm trying to help you!" Jay protested.

"You aren't trying to help me! You're trying to help yourself! You won't let go of the fact that I've changed! You're trying to change me back!" Zane roared.

"You were the smartest, nicest person I've ever know!" Jay said, putting his heart into every swing, "You don't even care anymore! It's like you don't even feel at all."

Jay brought his sword down hard. He heard Zane give a strangled cry, tripping over his feet and falling on his back. Jay looked in horror at what he had done. He had slashed through half of Zane's arm. Sparks flew everywhere. Wires had tangled themselves into impossible knots. Zane stared at his mangled arm, switching his sword into his other hand. He stood up laughing.

"Bingo." Zane laughed.

"Bingo!?" Jay yelled, confused, "I cut through half of your arm and you say Bingo?"

"No, your right," Zane said.

"What?!" Jay said, even more confused, as tears starting to streak down his face.

"You said it's like I don't care. And your right. I don't care." Zane said, "Your feelings will always make you weak. You care too much. Luckily, unlike you, my feeling can be carved out. Like whittling away the little imperfections when you're carving wood."

"That's what Morro did to you?" Jay asked.

Zane just laughed, "I mean all I was doing in the first place was simulating emotions. I'm a robot! When did you ever get it into your mind that robots were human!?"

"Ever since I met you," Jay said.

"Pity," Zane laughed, "Had you not met me, you would have lived to see tomorrow."

Zane leaped back at Jay relentlessly trying to attack him again.


	34. Chapter 32

**I think that this is one of my best chapters yet! I put so much time and thought into it and I am really glad how it came out.**

 **ShinxLovesNinjago**

 **HOLY RAINING COOOOWS *freaks out***

 **"Zane just laughed..." I have a hard time imagining Zane doing an evil laugh though. He's too much of cinnamon roll...**

 **And haha, I review once more, wowsers, I am a noob XP**

 _ **Me too. I think you'll love this chapter. Don't worry about reviewing, I live off it. Have to thank you guys for coming along this story with me. I really wouldn't have the motivation to do this without you guys :)**_

* * *

Kai perched on Lloyd's energy dragon staring over his younger brother's shoulder. He rested his head on Lloyd's shoulder with a sigh. Lloyd turned his head and gave him a wistful smile.

They had been following the Bounty, smart enough to remain out of its perimeters of its radar, but it made it hard to follow them. Occasionally, the clash of metal could be heard if you listened hard enough, everyone could only guess what was going on.

"Oh no!' Cole said, his face draining of color.

"Oh no, what?" Kai asked.

"He's actually going to kill him!" Cole screeched.

"What!?" Nya asked, "Who's going to kill who?"

"Oh god, oh god." Cole said, panicking, "I should have done something to stop it!"

"Stop what!?" Everyone yelled at him.

"Zane's going to kill Jay!" Cole screamed.

"What?!" Lloyd said, letting Kai drop off his shoulder, "Why is Zane going to kill Jay? I know that he's kinda off and he did just threaten to kill him but I mean we're brothers, he'd never really do anything like that, right?"

"He did just threaten to kill Jay," Kai reminded, "That's pretty severe."

"He wouldn't really, would he?" Nya asked.

"Jay's got a flash drive," Cole said, pacing in a circle.

"Big deal," Kai said.

"No, actual big deal." Cole said, "That flash drive can shut down Zane!"

"Why?" Kai asked, "Why would Jay make anything like that?"

"He was going to tell you! I shouldn't have let him do this alone. Zane must have found out! Zane's going to kill him!" Cole said, "I can't let this team break down more that it already has!"

"Woah, Cole, you need to relax, you're going to send yourself into a panic attack," Nya said.

"Agreed," Sensei Wu said, "We need everyone to help rescue your brother."

"Jay was set on the fact that Morro had done something to Zane. Zane wouldn't let him fix him or even look for that matter. So, Jay, deciding that he couldn't stand to see Zane like this anymore, decided to make a flash drive that when he plug it into Zane, would shut him down. And now Zane's trying to kill Jay!" Cole explained.

Everyone sat in silence letting the information sink in.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Kai said, "Let's get up there!"

"Wait," Nya said, "We can't just barge in, the Bounty's radar will alert Zane. Plus since his obviously unstable, who know what he's going to do."

"I think we have to trust in Jay," Lloyd said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kai said.

"No really," Lloyd said, "I really think we have to let him do this. All the other opinions are too risky and chance putting Jay in more danger."

* * *

Jay panted, his lungs feeling like someone was squeezing them, still trying to block all of the incoming attacks.

"You use to always love nature and animals, you always used to cook great meals, you were kind, selfless, caring, and most of all, you were there for us. Where is the real you?" Jay asked.

"The old me was a fool." Zane snarled.

"It takes a fool to know a fool," Jay countered.

Zane growled like a rabid dog, he crouched low and launched himself at Jay, swinging his sword. Jay blocked the incoming blow, and Zane landed, turned and swung his blade.

His chest... Jay gasped, black swirling around him.

"But you're my brother..." Jay sputtered as a line of red sliced slowly, darkly, murderously across his side like the widest smile in the world. Jay fell in slow motion, legs crumpling, his chest crashing down, his sword falling beside him with a clang. He hit the floor sending a spray of crimson blood across the deck.

Some of the drops rained on Zane's torso and legs, which he ignored, looking at the sword as if it was a charming new pet.

Jay stared up at Zane wondering how he could have let this happen. How one hit could bring him down. How he could have failed Zane.

Jay's chest heaved, rising and falling as he fought the blackness away, holding onto consciousness. Jay found that he couldn't breathe, his throat twisting up in the most complicated knot in the world. He coughed, forcing himself to breathe.

Zane just watched, neither delight nor disappointment showed on his face. It was a blank unreadable slate. His eyes stone cold and analyzing. He reached down and grabbed Jay's sword, sending it flying away with a flick of his wrist.

Jay made himself to relax and uncurled looking at the wound. It was deep, etching itself into his skin. Zane had gotten him good, but not good enough. Zane probably didn't hit anything vital, thank god. His rib cage should have protected him as it was a slice and not a stab. It was bleeding everywhere, though, the blood from his side mixing with the blood on his cheek. He probably would live if Zane didn't finish him off or if he didn't bleed out.

" _Don't think negatively._ " Jay told himself, " _If you overreact, then it will just make everything worse. Right now you need to be able to think clearly._ "

He pulled the flash drive out of his pocket, accidentally getting blood all over it. He longingly into it, hoping by some miracle that he would be able to complete his mission still. Or maybe his brothers would. As long as it happened, he didn't care.

Zane advanced slowly but surely upon Jay. Jay lay there clutching the flash drive to his chest. Zane smiled victoriously, seeing that Jay had no way of defending himself anymore.

Jay took deep breaths, trying to think about what he should do, trying to think through the pain and panic. Zane dragged his sword along the deck of the Bounty; it's sharp edge carving into the thick wood.

Jay felt his throat constrict, " _This is it."_ His mind resolutely told him. " _Zane's really going to kill me..."_

Jay closed his eyes, looking into the darkness. He opened them again and watched Zane, who was in no rush to make it over. He glided slowly across the deck, weaving back and forth like a predator that knows it's won.

" _Unless..."_ Jay mind jolted, filling his mind with a new idea. It was worth a shot. Anything was at this point.

"Wait! Wait!" Jay called to Zane. "Hang on. I-I-I surrender." He put one hand on the floor and steadied himself before painfully pushing himself onto his knees.

If there was any way to get out of this alive, this was the slim chance of hope he had. He might have a chance to live to fight another day. He might have a chance to live and fight for Zane another day.

"We can talk about this." Jay reasoned, "Right?"

Zane cocked an eyebrow. He stopped at a standstill right in front of Jay. So close that Jay could reach forward and touch his foot.

"H-Here," Jay said, opening the palm of his hand. The Flash Drive, glistened in the palm of his hand, his blood still coating it.

He slid the Flash Drive across the floor towards Zane. It landed with a clink by Zane's foot.

"It's yours." Jay offered.

Zane looked at the flash drive and then looked up at Jay. Then brought his foot down upon it, shattering the flash drive.

Zane held the tip of the sword pointing still at Jay, and after he was finished grinding the flash drive to dust, turned back to him.

Zane glanced over at Jay. His gaze softened and he looked almost pitiful at the situation Jay was in. Maybe he remembered all the time that they had spent together, every fight that they had each other's back, every day they spent fighting evil together.

Zane cast his sword to the side and grabbed Jay's hand. He pulled Jay onto his feet, letting him have some time to steady himself. Suddenly, Zane lurched into motion, dragging Jay a couple feet, he shoved Jay down at the edge of the bounty.

Jay turned over into his back and looked up at Zane. Their eyes meet and Jay stared into Zane's crystalline blue ones.

"You fought...well," Zane stated.

Then Zane kicked Jay off of the side of the Bounty.


	35. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I posted this chapter early as I have a cheer competition tomorrow and won't be able to post. Also, Wow you guys really reacted to that last chapter. Thanks so much for your guys support on this, it really makes a difference.**

 **CraftyNinjaCat13**

 ***Reads full chapter except last time***

 **Wow. Maybe Zane will go easy on him.**

 ***Zane kicks Jay off the Bounty***

 **Aw, COME ON!**

 _ **Well, that means that I wrote the chapter well as I wanted to make him seem to have good intentions at first.**_

 **ToothlessTurtle21**

 **NOOOO MY PRECIOUS BLUE CINNAMON ROLL! I would beat up that stupid zucchini ghost right now if I could for touching my favorite Ninja! But great job on the chapter. I love it!**

 _ **Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 **RJ**

 **This can't be happening. What is Zane doing?!**

 _ **Attempting to kill Jay. :) I know snooty remark.**_

* * *

This can't be happening what is Zane doing?!

Jay started at Zane as he kicked him off the Bounty. He had no answer, no thought. All of this was happening so quickly that his brain couldn't keep up, still frozen in shock.

Everything was happening so slowly, as if time was stretching out, trying to give Jay a second to do something, trying to give Jay a second chance. Drops of blood floated up past Jay, as he left them behind. He could see Zane's shadowy figure, the sun making him looked darkened in its light.

" _Oh Zane._ " Jay thought, " _It's not your fault. It never will be._ "

Jay twisted onto his back and looked down, the ground being a fairly far distance from him. It would be a bit before he hit the ground, the Bounty had been sailed high above the clouds.

Jay's brain clicked, snapped back into motion. Everything sped up. He was falling, plummeting to the ground. He twisted and spun, the air throwing him in random directions. Jay stretched himself out, trying to fall slower, his arms and legs splayed like a skydiver. A skydiver without a parachute. He needed to do something, something quick. In the distance, he thought that he could see a couple of dragons...His friend's dragons. They were watching him. They were going to watch him die.

" _NO. I won't. I've still got a future ahead of me. I've got mistakes to makes, lives to change, and the world to make a better place._ " Jay summoned every bit of energy he could.

Jay took a deep breath and tried to relax.

" _Deep breath,_ " Jay told himself, trying to slow his heartbeat.

 _Dum dum. Dum dum._ His heartbeat. His heart. His heart was part of him. Just like his dragon. Something that he would live with. Something that he would die with. A ball of glowing electricity. It crackled, wild in his hand. It wanted to be free.

 _"No fear._ " Jay told himself, " _Nothing matters right now but this. The whole world can wait._ "

Jay's dragon flickered, growing. The forming dragon twitched, crackling.

"No" Jay realized, " _I can't let them go. Zane's still waiting up there. My friends are still down there. The world is still in threat by Morro. The tomb is still waiting to be found. There are other things in this world that matter too._ "

The energy dispersed shattering into a thousand pieces.

" _I can't let them go...I shouldn't have too._ " Jay thought miserably. The ground was coming up quick. He had to do something fast. 3 seconds fast.

His brain might not have known what to do in that second, but his body did. It twisted and spun, spinning into Airjitsu. He stopped falling, hovering in mid-air. He could almost hear the sigh of relief from his friends.

Jay let himself drop to the ground. His side hurt, the fight or flight boost abandoning him. He lay on his good side, panting, staring up at the bottom of the Bounty which was barely visible through the clouds.

Jay had done it. He hadn't smashed into the ground. " _Thank god._ " Jay thought.

Jay closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It wasn't over yet. He had to get back up there, for Zane. He fiddled with P.I.X.A.L.'s cartridge, which had been forgotten for those moments in the heat of the battle. It intact and had come out without a single scratch. Maybe it could work.

" _It's not over._ " Jay reminded himself, he wasn't finished.

Taking a deep breath, he spun, a messy Airjitsu that threatened to give out on him. He started to climb back up to Bounty, landing softly on the deck. Zane was nowhere to be found, obviously thinking that he had won.

Jay snuck around the Bounty looking for Zane. He peeked into the control room to find Zane looking at a map. Jay pulled his head back in hoping Zane hadn't seen him. He tried not to breathe so loudly; he wouldn't have breathed at all if he had the choice.

" _What could I do?_ " Jay thought miserably, " _I have one chance. One chance or else I'm done for._ "

Jay stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive. He rubbed his thumb against it, partly to rub some of the dirt and blood that had gotten on it, partly to feel comforted that he wasn't doing this alone. " _It's worth a shot._ " Jay thought.

He peeked back into the control room, Zane still busy, studying a map and calculating times and distances. Jay took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. He snuck into the room, quietly avoiding all the creaking board that he could remember. When he felt like he couldn't get any close to Zane without the Nindroid noticing, he summoned impossible courage and energy, then tackled Zane, throwing him to the ground.

"W-what?!" Zane sputtered, surprised.

Jay quickly shoved the hard drive into the back of Zane's head.

"Now P.I.X.A.L.!" He yelled, hoping that she could hear him.

"Jay," Zane growled, still pinned under him, "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry." Jay said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "But I have to fix you, something is wrong, I can't leave you like this. I can't bear to see you this way, this is not you. This is not the Zane that I know and love. You're not really my brother. Please, let me help you."

"No!" Zane yelled, still trying to fight Jay off.

"Jay," Zane growled, "Don't try to fix me. This is they way I am. Don't try to change me like Morro did. It'll make you just as much as a bad guy as he was."

"I sorry," Jay said, smashing Zane into a giant bear hug, trapping his arms by his side.

Zane's eyes widened as P.I.X.A.L. infiltrated his system, already starting to shut him down.

Zane knew he couldn't win. He had lost. One miscalculation had lead to his downfall.

"Jay," Zane hissed, his eyes glaring daggers at him, "If you try to change me, I will hate you forever."

And then the lights in Zane's eyes started to flicker. Zane relaxed completely, arms dropping to the side, head lolling to the ground, eyes gray and unseeing.

Jay looked at Zane, who now hung limply in his arms. He lowered Zane down, resting him on the ground before removing P.I.X.A.L. from Zane and plugging her back into the Bounty.

P.I.X.A.L. wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"I did it." Jay said, "We did it."

Jay couldn't hold consciousness any longer; he had lost a lot of blood. He fell forward, smacking against the control panel of the Bounty. He tried to prop himself up, but on resulted in spilling more blood everywhere.

"P.I.X.A.L.," Jay said, crumpling down the floor, "Alert-t my broth-ers."

"On it," P.I.X.A.L. said, but it reached deaf ears. Jay had already passed out.

* * *

After Jay had flown back to Bounty, the others were shortly behind him.

"Come on," Kai commanded.

"Isn't it a little too risky?" Nya asked.

"We've done way riskier." Kai said, "Plus, do we want to say we let Zane kill Jay while we stood here and pondered about consequences?"

"Fine, you may go." Sensei Wu said, after thinking it through, "I'm going to Misako to let her know and prepare for when you bring Zane and Jay back."

"You're right," Nya said, "We could have only precious seconds that we couldn't bare to lose."

Sensei Wu's dragon turned and flew off into the direction that they had come from.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep." Cole said, "As I'll ever be."

They were about to fly up to the Bounty when the Bounty came down to them. It landed, the motors turning off, and the landing platform reaching down to the ground.

Cole glanced back at his brothers and shrugged. He floated over to the platform and walked up to it, stepping onto the eerily quiet Bounty. There were signs of a fight all over, holes punctured into the deck of the Bounty along with tons of scratches littering the floor, blood splattered all over, wires and gear lay strewn, ripped from where they belonged.

Kai and Lloyd stepped onto the Bounty after them. Lloyd's wide eyes following the blood trail that was left all over the deck of the Bounty. Kai reached over and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Kai! Cole! Lloyd! Sensei Wu! Nya! Anyone!" They heard P.I.X.A.L. call.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Cole asked.

"Over here! Quickly!" P.I.X.A.L. responded.

Cole, Kai, and Lloyd ran into the control room, gasping at the sight. Zane lay sprawled on the floor, his dull, blank, gray eyes seemingly looking straight at them. On top of him bleed Jay, dressing the both of the in red blood. It looked like a scene from the horror films. They fought brother against brother, and now here they lay brother against brother.

* * *

 **How terrible would it be if I just let Jay die. Real cynical, probably all of you would unfavorite and unlike. XP**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! A little late in the day for a post but I was originally not going to at all. Mostly because I wanted to change this chapter but didn't have any time to do so. I was just going to, unfortunately, not post, but I feel like you guys deserve at least something. So here's what I decided to keep. I know it's short. Thanks for all the reviews, we hit the 80 mark! I remember looking at the first review, and now I'm currently looking at the 84. Thanks so much for supporting me. Let's keep going to 100!**

 **P.S. Posts might be off schedule due to midterms coming up and the fact that I ran out of prewritten chapters. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for understanding or not :P,**

 **Ninalb**

* * *

Cole started the scene before him. Chills went up to his spine as he looked down at his two teammates who were seemingly more dead than he was. At least he got remain on this earth, while if they died, they probably wouldn't.

"Oh no." Cole said running over to Jay, "Oh please don't be."

Cole grabbed Jay's wrist, checking his pulse.

"He's alive." Cole said relieved, "I don't know what I was thinking! I should have never let him do this!"

"Is Zane…?" Kai asked, walking over to the fallen Nindroid.

"He's shut down. I did it myself." P.I.X.A.L. sadly murmured.

"Set the course for home, please," Lloyd said.

"On it," P.I.X.A.L. said, the Bounty taking flight once more.

Cole looked at the both of them seeming so dead. He almost didn't want to touch them. Cole carefully grabbed under Jay's arms, pulling him off Zane. Cole grimaced at Zane's mangled arm. Some of the wires were sprawled out on the floor, but most were in a tangled knot.

Kai reached down and carefully picked Zane up, leaning him against the wall. Zane's dull eyes looked straight at him, and Kai couldn't help but drop his gaze. He reached over and wiped the drops of blood from Zane's clothes, trying to get it out before it stained. Even though he had tried to kill Jay, Kai couldn't hate him. They had been through so much together. Kai couldn't really blame Zane, he blamed Morro. He couldn't wait till the next fight; all he wanted to do was to make Morro feel how much pain and suffering he had put his team through.

Lloyd walked over to Kai, staring at their friend.

"He's really been through a lot," Lloyd said, crouching down and inspecting Zane's arm.

Lloyd couldn't help feeling a little relief that Morro had possessed Zane instead of him. As much as he tried to pretend that he didn't, he couldn't lie to himself. Zane took the bullet and now he was paying the price. " _It should have been me._ " Lloyd thought miserably, pulling at some wires in an attempt to untangle them.

"We're here," P.I.X.A.L. said, shaking everyone out of his dark thoughts.

Sensei Wu, Misako, and Nya waited for them, expecting the worse. Nya wasn't sure if she wanted to look but, she steeled herself for whatever news they could bring.

Soon they came out of the Bounty, Lloyd carrying Zane and Kai carrying Jay.

"Is he ok?" Nya asked her brother.

"He'll be fine, he just needs medical attention," Kai said, smiling at her, hoping he was right.

Nya turned to look at Zane, his dull gray eyes scaring her, "Is…."

"No." Kai said, "He's fine too. He's just shut down."

"In here." Sensei Wu directed the ninja.

Kai and Lloyd followed him, carrying their brothers.


	37. Chapter 35

**Wow it's been such a long time. A whole week! Ya, um... yep. Wow the days passed so quickly. But this weekend we had another cheerleading competition and we won a bid to The Summit! (Prestigious cheerleading event btw). Woooo! It was a hard competition too. Anyways, this was a little rushed, hopefully the quality didn't drop. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd circled the metal table that Zane lay on, awaiting repairs from the still unconscious Jay. He sighed running a finger along its metal countertop. They had bandaged Jay up and done everything they could to help me heal as quickly as possible. Although they had done a lot to help Jay, none of them had been able to help Zane, who still lay in the current condition he had been left in. Nya had taken a look but she hadn't wanted to do anything to Zane lest she messed up, as the technology that Zane used to create his body was well beyond that of any mech she had previously built.

He thought back to the chaotic afternoon when they had brought both of them in when he had laid Jay down in his bed. Lloyd's hands had been soaked in blood, along with his gi, which still hadn't been able to be washed out, staining it forever like the memory in their minds.

He questioned choices, decisions, and moments, wondering what would have been had he taken a different path. Had he been faster in the Museum, had he not lost the fight to the newly possessed Zane, had they been able to stop Morro in the first fight at the tea shop. So many choices, so many decisions, so many moments that he felt like he failed.

His mind switched back to the bloody afternoon, his brain crammed with thoughts and indecisive on which one to think about. He had been crying, Nya had been crying, Kai was trying not too, trying to be the strong backbone for them to lean on in the difficult time. He shouldn't have been crying, he should have been the strong backbone like Kai, he was the green ninja after all. Instead, he clutched Kai's gi, sobbing into his shoulder, while Kai had been patting his shoulder reassuringly, telling him that it would all be okay and that they would look back on this and laugh.

Cole had been standing or really floating, his gaze shifting from Nya to Jay, obviously wanting to comfort Nya, but her watery tears would be his grave and they didn't need any more tragedies. Cole couldn't have cried even if he wanted to. Ghosts couldn't cry, therefore he couldn't cry.

Jay had laid still on his bed, eyes closed, unseeing, unhearing, unknowing of all the sorrow around him. He actually looked quite peaceful, a faint glimmer of a smile on his face.

The Bounty had been silent for such a long time. Even though it had only been 3 days, the silence was starting to wear on the remaining team. This time they had promised that no matter what happened, the team would stay together. But here it was, falling apart. They had lost 2 members now, and everyone had a different way of grieving. A few wanting to always be in the presence of others, but most of them preferring to be left alone. While Zane was gone again, Jay had made sure that they didn't drift away. Now the team was struggling once more to stay together, the loss threatening to drive them apart.

Sensei Wu preferred to be left alone, his meditation allowing him to ease the pain. Misako was the same, only she preferred to bury herself in her studies, occasionally checking in on Lloyd to see how he was doing. Kai and Nya actually could never be found apart nowadays. Especially after the loss of their parents, they had learned to lean on each other and found comfort in each other. Cole liked being alone, he could usually be found floating through walls or completely through people, lost deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was here, wishing to be alone but with someone at the same time. He wanted to lean against someone's shoulder and be comforted but at the same time, he didn't want to be talked to at all. That left him in a tricky situation. The two conflicting feelings often canceled each other, but sometimes he leant more toward company when he was sad, and he wanted to be alone when he was angry.

A flashing green light caught Lloyd's eye from the angle he was at. Lloyd tried to get a better view of it, but it was trapped inside Zane's exoskeleton. He gripped the side of the compartment door and gave it a tug but it didn't budge. Lloyd tugged again, increasing in strength as it didn't give.

Suddenly it popped open, letting Lloyd fall onto his butt. Lloyd picked himself up and dusted off. He peered into the complicated mix of wires, trying to see where the light came from, but the wires prevented him from seeing the source. Lloyd carefully pulled sections of wires aside, until finally, he was able to uncover a silver box. On the box, there were little lights, one of them blinking, others gray. Lloyd carefully studied them, and soon was able to make out the fine print.

"Reboot, On, and sleep." Lloyd read aloud.

Lloyd looked at the lights, but there was one extra. Lloyd shrugged and dismissed it. Reboot kept lighting up once and a while, it's green light flashing, getting periodically quicker.

" _Zane's trying to turn himself on!"_ Lloyd realized.

Lloyd started to panic. " _He's not supposed to turn on! He supposed to be shut down!_ " Lloyd thought frantically, " _Jay hasn't had the time to fix you yet!_ "

"Rebooting...turning on." Zane blurted, slowly sitting upright.

His eyes were still gray, and the On light was now flickering green too.

Lloyd stared in horror as Zane's gray eyes stared right at him.


	38. Chapter 36

**Wow, so many reviews. It's going to be pretty long up here so if you want to skip below, it's understood. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews you guys gave me!**

 **Zaptrap**

 **Yikes! That cliffhanger I need MORE!...Anyway, congrats about the bid into the summit. As a competitive cheerleader myself I know how important and exciting that is! The chapter was good! Keep it up! And I can't wait for the next update! :3 peace!**

 _ **I have to say that you are the first competitive cheerleader I have even heard from outside of my cheer team. Finally! Life-goal: meet another competitive cheerleader COMPLETE. XP**_

 **Toothlessturtle21**

 **0_0 Oh, snap...If someone doesn't do something soon Lloyd's getting his butt whooped...**

 _ **I hopefully don't when I fight I make it interesting and don't make Zane seem to "god" powered. Especially since he doesn't even have one arm.**_

 **BurningCharizard**

 **OMG, I LOVE THE STORY, THERE ARE TWISTS AND TURN! I WISH THIS WAS REAL SEASON 5!**

 _ **Thanks, I try to keep it interesting and unpredictable. Keeps you guys on your toes.**_

* * *

Lloyd waited for Zane's gray eyes to turn blue and for the battle against him to continue. But it didn't happen as quickly as Lloyd had expected.

" _That's virus must be pretty strong._ " Lloyd thought, as he frantically looked for a way to shut Zane back down.

"Cord B-72 unplugged, emotions inaccessible." Zane chimed.

The On light almost completely stopped blink which meant that Zane was close to turning on. Lloyd rushed over to a table, which had a bunch of mechanical items, ready to be used.

" _Where is it. Where is it!_ " Lloyd thought, flinging neatly placed tools everywhere.

"Right arm, malfunctioning," Zane announced.

"Here!" Lloyd said, snatching a flash drive.

P.I.X.A.L. had given them another flash drive, with an even stronger kill code. "Just in case." She had said, "If Zane is able to rid the virus from his system, you will need this."

Lloyd turned around, and meet Zane's blue eyes.

Zane's eyes scanned his surroundings, noting Lloyd but also where he was.

"Aw, Lloyd." Zane said, sounding truly sorrowful, "You too?"

Zane closed the hatch and stood up on the metal table. Zane's eyes searched the room, looking around.

"Where's Jay?" Zane asked, "That manipulative little liar is going to regret what he did to me."

"Jay was heartbroken to shut you down. P.I.X.A.L. told us." Lloyd defended him.

"Oh, P.I.X.A.L., she's a traitor. I can't believe that she helped Jay. I might just have to be a king without a queen when I rule the world." Zane commented.

Zane jumped off the table and slowly advanced on Lloyd.

"Don't make me hurt you, Zane." Lloyd pleaded.

"Trust me. You won't." Zane snickered, "You couldn't do a thing in the Museum earlier, remember?"

"Just give me the flash drive and everything can go back to being normal Lloyd," Zane said, "We can go back to being brothers. Isn't all that you wanted?"

"Never," Lloyd swore, "This isn't the real you."

"That's what Jay said." Zane shrugged.

Zane launched at Lloyd, knocking him to the ground. He clawed at Lloyd trying to rip the flash drive out of his hands. Lloyd kicked Zane off of him and stood up. Zane fired two shots of ice at him which, Lloyd quickly melted the ice with fire. Zane appeared from behind him and he barely had time to dodge the punch. He tried to kick Zane's legs out from under him, but Zane swiftly flipped backward, out of his reach. Lloyd shot earth at Zane, who countered with ice.

"You gotta do better than that." Zane laughed, "This is nothing more than a warm-up."

Lloyd spun into his green tornado, Zane doing the same. They met head to head, in the middle of the room, the two tornados bouncing off of each other. Paper and tools flew everywhere as the wind of the two colliding elements swept them from their places. Zane suddenly jumped back, ceasing his spinjitsu and threw a well-aimed kick at Lloyd's tornado. Green energy crackled everywhere as Lloyd flew across the room, bouncing off the floor once before landing in a jumbled heap on the floor.

"You guys are weak." Zane sneered.

Lloyd stood up, rubbing his face. "That's going to leave a mark," He mumbled, trying to rub the pain from his cheek.

Lloyd caught Zane staring at something. He followed his gaze and saw the flash drive, laying on the ground, probably knocked from his hand by the impact of Zane's kick. Zane ran for it first, but Lloyd twisted into his tornado and knocked Zane away from it. He reached down to pick it up, when Zane tackled him, knocking the both of them away from the flash drive. The two rolled on the ground, trying to push the other one down.

Lloyd was able to free himself and leaped out of the way, using his spinjitsu once more.

"They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Zane shrugged, "is spinjitsu the only trick you've got?"

Zane spinjitsued and the two tornadoes collided with each other once more.

" _Gotta make a strategy, gotta out plan Zane. Gotta do something he'd think would never work or that I would never do."_ Lloyd strategized.

Lloyd stopped spinning, trying to put his plan in action and dodge all the flying kicks and punches Zane launched at him. He quickly ducked down, grabbed the bottom of Zane's tornado and threw it upward with all his might.

Zane flew upward, unable to keep spinning without the ground. Zane flailed his arms, trying to rebalance himself. Lloyd caught Zane and quickly twisted his good arm, putting him in a classic arm lock. It wouldn't keep him for long, but that was the plan.

" _Come on._ " Lloyd thought, " _Do the technique. It's a classic._ "

Sensei Wu had taught them how to counter this attack, and they had practiced it so frequently that they reacted to the situation before they even knew it happened.

Of course, in less that half a second, Zane flipped Lloyd and grabbed him. What he was supposed to do was pin both of Lloyd's arms, but with one missing, he wasn't able too.

"Whoops," Lloyd smiled, knowing that he had outsmarted the nindroid, "Looks like you need two arms to do that."

Zane tried to twist away, but Lloyd caught him and slammed him to the ground. Placing one foot on his good arm which was on his back, he pinned the nindroid on his stomach. He stretched using his other foot, to drag the flash drive closer to him. He had almost picked it up, when Zane threw his back legs forward, socking him in the stomach. Landing on his feet, Zane turned to Lloyd.

"You outsmarted me but in the end, you weren't smart enough," Zane stated.

Lloyd couldn't respond, the air knocked out of him. In a flash, Zane was beside him, arm cocked back.

"Night." Zane smiled, striking Lloyd in the back of the neck.

Lloyd's pupils dilated, and he crumpled to the ground, face down.

Zane put a foot triumphantly on Lloyd. He had conquered the green ninja.


	39. Chapter 37

**Just a heads up that midterms week is starting Monday. So, I'll try not to leave it on a cliffhanger and not be able to come back to it. Just a questions and I'm not guaranteeing anything. But if one of the ninja were going to be possessed, which one you like it to be?**

 **Erio99**

 **"Also where's Morro in all this?"**

 _ **Well, Morro's going to be out of the story for a little bit longer. He'll be back in soon. But I'm going to say that all this time is the time it takes for Ronin to make it back to Stiix. Also, that thing that he did with the sword and the map was way too short. I'm supposed to believe that out of all of the whole map, Morro just automatically got it. So I'm going to use those two excuses to say that why Morro disappeared.**_

 **ShinxlovesNinjago.**

 **Do you read Wings of Fire? Because there's a lot of similar things they say that are in this story (:D _\- What face is this? :P_**

 ** _Of course. Some of them are specifically made to reference the books. ENGLISH VOCAB: ALLEGORY!.whoops, too much studying._**

* * *

Kai walked the staircase, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Nya was trailing close behind him like his shadow.

"Five bucks that Lloyd is getting over excited over a video game." Kai smiled.

Nya laughed, "No way, you're going to win."

Kai listened for the sound, but it had seemed to get quiet. There was a loud thud, and Kai turned a door, which behind it where Zane lay. Lloyd had liked to spend a lot of time in there, sometimes switching between Jay's and Zane's room. Kai pushed open the door and looked around.

His first sight was the table, where instead of Zane, Lloyd lay, lazily strew across it. Behind him, Zane was searching behind the cabinet that held all the mechanical tools.

Nya quietly gasped, but it didn't seem to alert the nindroid.

"He's too cocky," Kai whispered, pulling his head out of the door to talk to Nya. " _Thank god for that._ " Kai thought, " _I don't think there's anything else we could use to our advantage._ "

Kai snuck into the room, using his ninja skills to avoid detection from the nindroid. He made it to the table and peeked at Lloyd who laid across it. He seemed relatively fine, besides the fact that he had a giant bruise forming on his cheek. Kai also noticed something under the table. It was the flash drive! Kai snatched it and held it tightly in his hand. This was probably what Zane had been searching for.

Kai knew Zane was going to move before he did. The way that he shifted his weight off of one foot. Kai slipped away from the table. He noticed that Nya had pulled her head out of the doorway. He hid behind a tall dresser that usually served a purpose as holding many of Sensei Wu's teapots. Zane looked around before walked over to a pile of tools that had been left on the ground. Kai snuck out of the drawer and slowly approached on Zane. He fiddled nervously with the flash drive.

He tried to tackle Zane, but Zane side stepped and Kai crashed into the ground. Zane looked amused as he pinned Kai's arms behind his back.

"You know Jay got me the same way." Zane mused, "It would be just downright idiotic if it happened again."

"Nya dear," Zane called, "I know you're around here somewhere. I would come out if I were you. You wouldn't want your brother to end up like Lloyd. Maybe even worse."

"Wait. You don't have to do that." Nya said, stepping into the doorway, knowing that Zane wasn't bluffing.

Meanwhile, while Zane was preoccupied, Kai cast a look backward at Lloyd and the blonde teen winked at him.

* * *

Lloyd came to on a metal table. His neck hurt and he was feeling extremely disoriented. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to adjust to the bright light. It hadn't really helped that had been laying face up right below a light. He turned his head slightly to see Kai's amber eyes peering over the table. Kai's eyes widened and Lloyd blinked at him confused.

Kai's eyes flicked to something behind him then back to Lloyd. Lloyd followed his gaze and saw Zane digging through the cabinet. " _The flash drive._ " Lloyd realized. He had still been holding it when he blacked out. He glanced down and saw that it had dropped onto the floor below him. Kai followed his gaze and smiled. It looked like they still had a fighting chance against the nindroid. Kai picked it up from the floor before darting away. Lloyd took the warning and turned his head back to how it originally was, closed his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing.

After a few paranoid minutes, Lloyd heard a thunk. He chanced a peek, finding Kai captured by Zane.

"You know Jay got me the same way," Zane stated, "It would be downright idiotic if it happened again."

"Nya dear," Zane called, looking around, "I know you're around here somewhere. I would come out if I were you. You wouldn't want your brother to end up like Lloyd. Maybe even worse."

"Wait, you don't have to do that," Nya said, appearing in the doorway.

" _Of course Nya was here._ " Lloyd thought. The two were never alone now. He was surprised that they were even this far apart for so long.

He saw Kai turned his head, looking back at him. Lloyd sent him reassurance through a wink, even though he had no idea what do. He steadied himself on the table, attempting to push himself up. He sat up and stared at Kai.

Kai, who obviously had a thought Lloyd had a plan, mouthed "One, two, three."

Kai tossed the flash drive to him and he caught it, flying off the table towards Zane. Zane heard the ruckus and turned to see what happened. It was too late, Lloyd landed or really crashed on top of Zane. Kai ripped himself free of Zane's grasp and help Lloyd pin him down.

"How dare-" Zane said before Lloyd jammed the flash drive into the back of his head.

Zane's eye immediately went gray, his head lolling to the side. Lloyd and Kai picked him up and dragged him back up onto the table.

"Not the prettiest win, but I'll take it," Lloyd commented, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Kai said, laughing off the stress, "It looked like you did a belly flop on Zane."

"You just threw that flash drive at me! I didn't know what to do! If I didn't do something quick Zane would have noticed." Lloyd said.

"You winked at me," Kai said, "I thought that was the go signal."

"Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple?!" Nya interrupted.

"Hey, Zane's flashing red," Lloyd said, shuffling over to the table, "What do you think it means?"

"I dunno," Kai said.

Nya walked over to Zane, where a red light occasionally peeked out from the slash in his arm. He opened his compartment and found that the red light was coming from the unlabeled light which was the silver box.

"That doesn't look good," Kai said.

"I'm going to go talk to P.I.X.A.L. and find out." Nya said, "She did say not to use it unless absolutely necessary."

"Ok, we're going to see how Jay's doing." Kai said.


	40. Chapter 38

**Hello! I'm back! Finally, some time to actually have a life. So many of you didn't answer my previous question so I'll ask it again. If YOU had a choice of which ninja gets possessed, which one would you like it to be. * _Not guaranteeing anything_ ***

 **Anyways here's the chapter! Hope it doesn't feel too rushed as I was really trying to get it out for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

He could smell cooking, the scents of food wafting into his bedroom. He was conscious, though his eyes weren't open. Opening his eyes would be admitting that everything that happened yesterday, which seemed so terrible that he wasn't quite sure they happened, were real. At least he thought they were, maybe it was a crazy dream. His throat was dry and he had a feeling that something urgently calling his attention. " _What was it again?_ "

They compelled him to open his eyes, and blearily blink around, trying to adjust. He heaved a sigh and tried to turn back over, but shooting pain in his ribs made him shoot up. Of course, doing that just caused his ribs to ache more. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling above him. His hand ran down his side, feeling the linen bandages that wrapped his torso.

He thought he heard someone come in, so he turned his head in time to catch Cole drifting to his bed.

"C-Cole?" He called, wincing at his raspy voice. It sounded more like rusty old speakers crackling to life.

There was silence and then Cole's head peeked over the side of his bunk bed.

"Jay?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"Who else?" Jay laughed, seizing his sides from the pain it caused.

"Jay?" Cole repeated, still in shock.

"No, I suddenly think I'm John Laurens after waking up." Jay said, "By the way, what day is it. From how you're reacting, I can tell it has been more than one day."

"It's been..." Cole said, counting off the days in his head, "A little over one week."

"But that practically means that I was in a coma!" Jay shrieked.

A moment of silence passed before Jay asked, "Is the world possessed by Morro now?"

"Umm, I'm not sure." Cole admitted, "But I'm going to say no because I don't see billions of ghosts floating by."

"Ok, so..." Jay said, "Oh! How's Zane?"

"Umm," Cole said, not know whether he should give Jay the bad new right after he woke up.

"What!" Jay demanded.

"Zane kinda woke up and attempted to kill Kai, Nya, and Lloyd," Cole said.

"Oh..." Jay replied, turning his head away from Cole, "How are they?"

"Not the worse for wear." Cole replied, "Lloyd has a giant bruise on his face."

Jay tried to push himself up, Cole obviously uneasy about the evident pain on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up so soon," Cole suggested.

"I've already been down for so long. The sooner I get up the better." Jay persisted, pushing himself onto his knees.

Jay grabbed tightly onto the side of the railing and slowly lowered himself down to the floor.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jay announced, "After being asleep for one week, I really have to pee."

Cole watched Jay bolt for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He debated whether to go share the news with his teammates, who were currently cooking in the kitchen, or stay and wait for Jay. He decided to stay and was soon meet by a topless Jay, who was running his finger down a neat pair of stitches.

"Whoever did this did a good job," Jay commented.

"Misako." Cole replied, "We've been putting scar cream on it to make sure that it wouldn't scar."

Jay pulled a new shirt over his head.

"Are you going to put the wraps back on?" Cole asked.

"I've had them on for so long already, It's time I get going," Jay replied, changing his pants.

"You should really allow yourself some time to rest." Cole suggested, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder, "You've just got up."

"I've had enough resting," Jay answered, walking down the hallway, "It's time to wake up and get moving. I'm starving."

Cole followed Jay, watch the way that he was walking. He was obviously favoring his left side, trying not to use his right.

Jay walked into the kitchen, Cole close behind him.

At first, people didn't notice his arrival until they looked up.

"Jay?" Kai exclaimed, looking up from breakfast.

Everyone immediately looked up from whatever they were currently doing.

"Jay!" Nya cried, hugging him.

"Ow, ribs," Jay said.

"My gosh," Lloyd said, "You're up!"

Jay noted the giant black and blue bruise that covered the majority of his left face. " _Wow, Zane clocked him."_ Jay thought, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that punch.

Kai came over and patted him on the back, and soon everyone was talking all at once.

"Wait," Jay interrupted, "I'm starving, can this wait?"

"Of course," Lloyd laughed, pulling a chair for him.

* * *

Jay put his dish in the dishwasher. After being asked a bazillion questions of the Bounty members, he snuck off peeking into all of the rooms. He found the one that he was looking for, Sensei's dojo, where Zane lay. He walked into the room, walking over to the metal table.

"Hey, Zane," Jay called softly.

He pulled a chair over and sat down at the edge of the table. He fiddled absent-mindedly with some tangled wires, thinking. " _I should really start working. The sooner I start, the closer I am to having the whole team back together._ " Zane's last words haunted him, " _If you try to change me, I will hate you forever._ ". He was trying to help him, that didn't make him the same as Morro. Confused, Jay rested his head on the table. " _What right do I have to say that Zane really does have to be a certain way forever?_ " Jay sighed.

"What'cha doing?" Nya asked, walking into the room.

"Not much," Jay replied.

"Are you sure that you don't want to take it easy for the first few days?" Nya asked.

"Why is everyone so eager to get me back into a bed?!" Jay asked.

"Sorry, I just-" Nya started.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I feel like I just missed out on so much. So many memories that I just have a black screen for. I just don't want to miss anything else." Jay apologized.

"I would feel the same," Nya said.

"I'm going to start working on his arm." Jay said, "Care to help me?"

"Of course," Nya said.

"I'm going to run up and get P.I.X.A.L.," Jay said, "There are some really small gears."

"I'll get started on untangling these wires and sorting these pieces out," Nya said.

Jay walked down the hallway, climbed halfway up the steps, took a breather, and then stumbled up the rest of them. He came to the deck of the Bounty, and turned into the control room.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Jay called.

"Yes?" P.I.X.A.L. said, appearing on the screen, "Jay!?"

"Yep," Jay smiled.

"It's so great to see you. I haven't seen you since... well for a long time! How are you feeling?"

"Great," Jay said. He studied P.I.X.A.L.'s face. She looked tired, her usually bright eyes seemed almost dimed.

"How are you?" Jay asked.

"Worried, tired, and always trying to figure out Morro's next move," P.I.X.A.L. admitted.

"I'm worried about Zane too. We're going to start repairing him, though. It's pretty complicated, do you think you can help?" Jay asked.

"Of course," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"I'm going to plug you into the computer and take you down there since it will be easier to move you," Jay explained.

"Ok," P.I.X.A.L. responded.

Jay reached down and pulled P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive out from the Bounty's system. The screen went fuzzy for a bit, then returned to its normal home screen. Jay stumbled back down the stairs, grabbing his computer, and walked back into the room. He set the computer down on the table and plugged P.I.X.A.L. into it. Her face appeared shortly on the screen, looking around.

"It's been a while since I've been in this part of the Bounty," P.I.X.A.L. said.

Jay looked down at the carefully sorted pieces on the table. Micro-gears and wires lay out in piles, all of them looking pretty much identical.

"Ok, so I managed to untangle what left of what you were untangling," Nya evaluated, " I pulled out every loose wire and gears and I managed to find the spare parts that Zane left us with in case this ever happened."

"Wow, you got that done fast," Jay commented.

"I know my way around," Nya answered.

"Oh, P.I.X.A.L.," Jay said, "Zane said something about Morro messing with his emotions, do you know where that is located?" Jay asked.

"Yes, open the base plate," P.I.X.A.L. instructed them.

Nya grabbed the hatch in Zane's chest and gave it a tug. It popped open with a click, exposing wires upon gear upon wires.

"Okay," P.I.X.A.L. said, "So Zane's emotions are actually quite simple for such a complex thing. Zane has a wire that's connected to his heart, and that's pretty much it."

Jay dug around looking for Zane's heart and or the loose wire. He tried not to imagine that it was pretty much like digging around the insides of someone, just with a lot less blood and gore.

"Here!" Jay exclaimed when he felt his hands run down a wire that wasn't connected at one end.

He pulled out one of the sides and showed it to P.I.X.A.L.

"Yep, that's it," P.I.X.A.L. confirmed. "Ok, so it goes in that silver box. His heart is located inside of that, so just plug it into the side."

Jay stuck his hand back in and felt around for the box.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, pulling his hand out. "Some of those gears are really sharp."

"My apologizes," P.I.X.A.L. said, "I should have warned you."

"No, no it's okay," Jay said, reaching back in, "I think I found the box."

Jay felt around until he found a port that wasn't connected. With a shrug, he plugged the wire in. He looked around for a noticable change, but found none.

"So, I guess we don't know if it worked until he actually turns on," Nya said.

"Let's get to work on that arm," Jay said.


	41. Chapter 39

**I summarized the past three days because I wasn't able to make anything really interesting and since I just took a really long break, I didn't want to create a filler chapter. So sorry it was skipped but I think it was for the better. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jay had worked tirelessly for 3 days now, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. working by his side. Often, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., and even Sensei Wu himself would try and convince Jay to take a break. Each of them would receive a variant of " _I've already rested for so long. I have to repair him._ " Jay spent most of his time in the Sensei's dojo, trying to fix Zane's complex mechanics, when he wasn't in the room, he was eating or sleeping. None of this was helping his side heal, but he believed that Zane had first priority. Nya had gone to make some lunch, while Jay and P.I.X.A.L. still worked and repairing Zane.

"Finally!" Jay exclaimed, wrapping one of the last wires into the complicated pattern it had to be in, "So, you said these gears next?"

Jay scooped a handful of gears off the table and grabbed a pair of pliers. He used the pliers to be able to maneuver the tiny gears into the spots that they fit in, the gears having to fit precisely or else they wouldn't work. After all the time spent trying and failing to rebuild Zane, he thought he was finally starting to get the hang of it.

He attempted several times to wedge one gear into its place, but the gear was not having it.

"Uh, Jay," P.I.X.A.L. interrupted, "I think that gear is shot. Can you see the small chip in one of the teeth?"

Jay studied the gear until he thought he saw a small chip.

"So it's useless?" Jay asked.

"I'm afraid so," P.I.X.A.L. commented, "Look for a spare gear, I-893."

Jay rummaged through the spare parts until he found a gear that was labeled I-893 in small print on its side. He put it in the pliers and maneuvered it into its place, slowly fitting it into the teeth of the two gears next to it.

"Last one," P.I.X.A.L. said, motioning to one last wire.

"Great, finally," Jay said, picking it up and plugging it into another wire and a tiny motor.

"Hey, Jay," Cole called floating into the room, "Lunch is ready so if you want to come..."

"Great you're just in time!" Jay said motioning for Cole to come over, "I just have to weld the titanium back on and then it's all fix!"

"Soooo, is that a no to lunch again?" Cole asked.

"It's an 'in a minute'," Jay explained.

He reached over and started to try and drag a big fuel tank towards the table.

"I think I should be carrying that for you. You're going to bust your stitches doing that." Cole said, floating over to the tank.

Cole's hands became semi-solid as he gripped the side and picked it up, floating easily over to the table.

"Thanks," Jay said, plugging in a tube. He grabbed his mask and pulled out a sheet of metal.

"Uh, can you move P.I.X.A.L.?" Jay asked.

"Sure thing," Cole said, grabbing the computer and moving it out of harm's reach.

With a crackle of white light, blue flames exploded out with a hiss. Cole watched Jay start to weld the two pieces of titanium together, sparks flying everywhere. The process took about 15 minutes, Jay making sure that it was weld completely back on.

Cole came over to inspect it with P.I.X.A.L. when Jay was done.

"Nice job," Cole said, unable to see where the two metals connected.

"Thanks, I tried my best. Now we just have to let it cool." Jay said, bring over a wet towel.

He threw the soaking wet towel on and steam billowed everywhere.

"There," Jay said, pulling the towel off and dunking it back into the water, "So P.I.X.A.L. how do we turn him back on?"

"Not so simple." P.I.X.A.L. said, "Since he was able to override the shutdown code we made, I had to make a kill code. Plus since Zane isn't easily turned on or off for obvious reasons, it doesn't make it much easier."

"So do you have the anti-virus?" Jay asked.

"Yes," P.I.X.A.L. said, "I have finished it already. I got to work on it as soon as they said that they used the kill code. It's going to take a while for him to turn on, though."

"Here," Jay said, plugging out a drawer of flash drives. "We are going to need more flash drives after this."

Jay plugged in into his computer and watched an excerpt pop up on his screen. " _Do you want to download file 89638?_ " It read.

Jay clicked the yes button and a 30-minute estimated time showed up.

"Wow, that's a big file." Jay whistled.

"So does that mean that you are finally coming to eat lunch?" Cole asked.

"I guess so." Jay said, "I'll see you when I come back ok, P.I.X.A.L.?"

"See you, Jay," P.I.X.A.L. said, as the two boys walked out the room.

* * *

After lunch, Jay made his way down to the room. He hadn't told anyone that he was practically finished repairing Zane in case something happened like he didn't turn on.

"Jay, the file is finished," P.I.X.A.L. said, motioning to the flash drive.

"Great, thanks, P.I.X.A.L." Jay responded, "So I just plug this in and that is it right?"

"That should be right. At least by my calculations, which have a 89% success rate." P.I.X.A.L. said, "Remember that it will take a while for Zane to actually turn on."

Jay turned Zane's head to the side and plugged the flash drive in. He opened Zane's panel and looked to set the reboot light, which was now flashing.

"Great." Jay yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. But first I'll plug you back into the Bounty. You must be uncomfortable."

"Yes, thank you," P.I.X.A.L. said.

Jay pulled P.I.X.A.L.'s hard drive from the computer, carried it back upstairs and plugged it into the Bounty's control system.

"Thank you Jay. Get some rest, you really deserve it." P.I.X.A.L. said.


	42. Chapter 40

**Here's the next chapter you guys! I hope that you enjoy! Thanks, for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! 123 reviews, that's so much!**

* * *

Kai walked down the hall to check on Jay's progress on repairing Zane. It had been about an hour and thirty minutes since Jay had lunch with them, and then retreated back to the room. Kai hadn't been down in the room since his fight with Zane. Either way, he could still help his blue brother even though he knew practically nothing about mechanics.

When he entered the room, it was empty with the lights turned off, P.I.X.A.L. and Jay nowhere to be found. Kai felt around for the lights before his fingers reached the switch. He flicked it on and light filled the room. He walked over to Zane, who looked almost like he was brand new. Every scratch and nick were gone, and his titanium was sparkling. The only thing that reminded him that it had happened was Zane's gray eyes.

" _They must be very close to finishing._ " Kai thought.

Kai inspected Zane's arm, tracing over where he remembered where the slash should have been. Now there was no mark, no sign that it had ever been there.

" _Jay did a good job._ " Kai thought, smiling slightly at his handiwork.

Suddenly Zane lurched, gasping. His gray eyes lit up, blinking. Kai leaped back startled. He half expected for Zane to leap up and start fighting them all over again. Instead, Zane just laid there, head still positioned straight up so that he was looking at the ceiling. His eyes blinked a couple of times. Kai sat in the silence waiting to see what Zane would do. When Zane still laid there immobile for another minute, Kai softly called out to him.

"Zane?" Kai asked.

Zane blinked, but he didn't look at or acknowledge Kai.

"Zane?" Kai called again, a little louder.

When there was still no response Kai decided that it was now time to find someone who knew what to do.

"Jay?!" Kai called, running into their room.

"What!?" Jay yelped, scrambling out of bed.

"Oh, sorry." Kai apologized, seeing that he was sleeping, "Come here,"

Kai grabbed Jay's wrist and pulled the half awake ninja into the room.

"Look," Kai said, pointing to Zane.

"Zane!" Jay called, running over and hugging the nindroid.

"Zane?" Jay asked when he still made no response.

"He was like this when I was here too. I decided to call you over here because I don't know what to do." Kai explained.

Jay walked around the nindroid, trying to evaluate what was going on. Occasionally Zane would blink, but other than that there was no other movement.

"Maybe he's still turning on?" Jay asked.

Jay walked over and turned Zane's head to the side. The flash drive was still plugged in blinking green. Jay then opened Zane's panel and checked the silver box. The green "on" button was lit up.

"I don't...I don't understand." Jay mumbled.

He looked down at Zane's head, which was now turned to him. Zane blinked at him, his face unreadable.

"I'm really sorry... I really tired. I thought I got it right." Jay said miserably.

A plink echoed through the room as a tear hit Zane's metallic face. Kai walked over and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"I gave it all that I had," Jay said, pulling Zane's front half into a hug.

"You...You did it."

"Kai! I didn't do it! What are you talking about." Jay said, whirling around to face his brother.

Kai shrugged at him, "I didn't say that."

Jay let go of Zane and looked at him. Zane blinked at him.

"I'm suffering from the kill code," Zane said, face still blank. The only part that was moving was his mouth.

"Zane!" Jay and Kai cried.

"P.I.X.A.L. made a pretty hardy code and it's taking some time for me to break through it, even with the anti-virus," Zane said, "But I made it through the worst part so I should be up and running soon."

The corners of Zane's mouth started to turn up in a small smile.

"It was agony to not be able to talk to you guys," Zane said.

Zane's face was now one of pure happiness. His fingers started to twitch before clenching into a fist. Zane pushed himself up, stretching his arms. He reached behind his head and pulled the flash drive out, handing it to Jay.

Jay took to flash drive from Zane and put it next to his computer. "Do you...Do you hate me?" Jay asked.

"Jay, I could never hate you," Zane responded, sliding off of the table and onto the ground.

Zane hugged Jay. "Thank you," Zane said, "I've done so many wrongs, could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course tin can." Kai said, "It's Morro's fault. Not yours. It never was yours."

"Let's go see the others. It's been a while since I have seen some of you." Zane said.

"Wait!" Jay called.

Jay walked over and whispered something into Zane's ear.

"Jay that's probably not a good idea. They aren't going to like it." Zane said.

"Please," Jay begged him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Zane said.

* * *

"Hah Lloyd!" Cole crowed, "You can't defeat me!"

"Aw...Man!" Lloyd said after Cole had beaten him at his video game again.

SPLASH!

Lloyd blinked in surprise, dripping wet. Cole gasped, never feeling comfortable near any sort of water. Both of them turned around, Lloyd furious.

"What?" Zane asked, holding a water balloon and grinning, "I was bored."

Jay and Kai burst out from behind the couch, laughing.

"Aw, that was priceless!" Jay laughed.

"Good one Jay." Kai agreed, "Did you see their faces?!"

Lloyd and Cole just looked at each other, everything happening so fast.

Zane handed Lloyd a towel, smiling. "Sorry, Lloyd."

"Zane you're back!" Lloyd yelled, hugging Zane.

"I'm getting you back," Lloyd promised Jay.

"Frosty," Cole smiled, abandoning his controller.

* * *

"I found it," Morro said, gleefully.

After a week of scouring a giant map of the whole realm of Ninjago, he had finally located the tomb of the first spinjitsu master. A bright red X gleaming on the reflection of Sword of Sanctuary.

"It was all worth it," Morro said.

"But massster," Bansha hissed, "You still need a spinjitsu master."

"Oh, don't worry." Morro assured her, "I've got that covered."


	43. Chapter 41

**And another chapter posted! Wow, there was so many reviews to the last chapter. Let's get started on a couple of them.**

 **Guest**

 **My heart thanks you for that happy fluff. It's going to get dark from here on, isn't it?**

 _ **I try not to make it too dark. I don't do character death by the way because I just can't handle writing anything that dark.**_

 **Erio99**

 **Yay, Frosty's back! Still think Morro should just possess him again. Or Lloyd. I feel like it's going to be Lloyd, Kai, or Jay. All things considered. I don't know. No matter how this goes, I'll read it and love it and be screaming the whole time.**

 _ **Thanks, there's so many I can choose from. I'll be honest, I highly doubt that it will be Kai, though. It's good to know that you'll still like it no matter what I choose.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic**

 **Zane's okay! You have no idea how happy that makes me. I was grinning like an idiot throughout the second half of the chapter. (The only thing that could make it better? Zane getting possessed again and then having to start all over. Cue extreme angst.**

 _ **Did I make anyone think that he wasn't fixed? I tried but tried not to make it too over exaggerated. Have Zane possessed again is one of the ideas that I have put a lot of thought into, along with Jay and Lloyd. I mean Cole not as much because he's already dead and I'm pretty sure Morro likes the idea of being alive. I guess we'll see when the time comes which one I choose.**_

* * *

The smell of cooking wafted through the air, the aroma a mixture of spices that smell almost as good as it would taste.

"Did I mention how much I love that Zane's cooking?" Cole asked.

"Yes, a billion times," Jay said, "Did I mention how happy I am that you are not?"

"Hey!" Cole cried indignantly, "Not all of us are born master chefs."

"DINNER!" Zane called from the kitchen.

The kitchen flooded with people, who took at seat at the table. Shortly after, Zane walked in having trays of food stacked all up his arms. Not only that, but he was dressed in his favorite pink apron. He expertly carried them over and set them down on the table. The kitchen exploded with talk, several different conversations happening at once. Zane sat down and pulled a chair next to Lloyd and Jay.

"This is great!" Lloyd said through a mouthful of food.

"Your manners are not." Misako scolded.

"I have great manners compared to Kai," Lloyd laughed.

Zane looked over and saw that Cole was sitting there quietly.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, walking over to Cole.

"I can't eat," Cole said.

The whole table seemed to go quiet and listen to the two boys.

"I...I'm sorry," Zane said, unable to find a solution to the problem.

"No," Cole said, giving him a fake smile, "It's fine."

Zane stared at him for a couple seconds before walking back and sitting back down in his seat. The conversation slowly but surely started back up again.

A couple minutes later Zane looked up and saw that Cole was gone, having snuck away. Zane started to push his chair back to look for Cole.

"Where are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to check in on Cole," Zane replied.

"That's probably for the best." Lloyd acknowledged.

Zane quietly left the uproar at the table and looked for Cole. He found the ghost boy in their room, sitting on his bed.

"You ok?" Zane asked.

"Honestly, no. I love food, I love your food. And now I can't eat it." Cole said, looking through his transparent hands.

Zane walked over and sat down on the bed next to Cole.

"You made a sacrifice, your mortality for the scroll of Airjitsu. You made a sacrifice for me." Zane said, "I wish I could repay you."

"You don't need to repay me, Zane," Cole said, looking at him, "Technically you made a sacrifice for Lloyd. You took a bullet for him. You took a bullet for our team."

"You had to make a conscious choice, but I, I am programmed to do that. To protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane recited.

"Don't say that, you made a choice too. Our sacrifices are equal, yours great than mine if anything." Cole said.

Cole looked at Zane's downcast face. The nindroid's eyes studying the floor.

"Anything you want to talk about? You know you can trust me, Zane," Cole said.

"While Morro possessed me, he could see all my thoughts, all my memories. But I could only catch a glimpse of his." Zane explained, "He likes possessing people and taking over. He likes the power, the power that he thinks destiny denied him. He's angry, upset. He feels like he didn't have a chance, he couldn't have done anything to make it so that he was the green ninja. He's so...sad. He's sad because he feels that he wasn't good enough. That the world itself thought that he wasn't good enough. And now he's going to prove destiny wrong when he remodels our realm in his image. Don't get me wrong, he'll still our enemy, but he's...he's just angry and sad." Zane explained.

"Wow," Cole breathed, "that's so...complicated."

"But he used me!" Zane said, feeling conflicted over angry and sympathy, "He used me just like I was a worthless piece of scrap! And now...I don't know if I'm anything but that."

"What!?" Cole exclaimed, "Of course you're not!"

"You can't prove that. I can't prove that." Zane said.

"You don't need anyone to prove that. You just know it." Cole said, "I mean I know it. But you have to know too."

Zane stared at his hands as if they seemed to hold the answer.

"I don't know if it works that way..." Zane said.

He looked up at Cole worried face.

" _He's already worried so about me so much. He's trying to keep the team together even though it feels like it's falling apart._ " Zane analyzed.

"Uh, thanks, Cole," Zane said smiling.

"Anytime Frosty." Cole said, "Anytime."


	44. Chapter 42

**By the way, just wanted to let you know that the last four chapters (Chpt 42, 41, 40, and 39) have all happened in the same day. But because I break them up, time can be something that is really hard to follow. I find that I know how time is progressing, but it's kinda ambiguous to the readers. So just wanted to let you know.**

 **Also, a lot of things have popped up this weekend along with the fact a that a lot of stuff is happening in the next chapter and it is taking some time to write. So posting on the next chapter may be really delayed. I am really sorry but I do want to have good quality and pacing so it's taking some time to piece it together.**

* * *

Zane wandered out of the room after talking to Cole. After their talk, they had caught up on what had happened the past 2 weeks that Zane had been out for. His next objective was to find one last person. He wandered up the stairs and found himself in the control room of the Bounty.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" He called.

"Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted, "I"m so happy that you're feeling well."

"I want to apologize for all the hurtful things that I said when I...was, not myself," Zane said.

"Oh, Zane," P.I.X.A.L. said, "You don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you."

"Really? But..." Zane started.

"I always knew it wasn't really you who was talking." P.I.X.A.L. interrupted.

"Are we still compatible?" Zane asked.

"Of course," P.I.X.A.L. said.

A beeping noise started from one of the Bounty's controls.

"One second, Zane," P.I.X.A.L. said, disappearing from the screen.

Zane waited to see what P.I.X.A.L. had found.

"This is urgent," P.I.X.A.L. said, her face appearing back on the screen, "Can you get the others?"

"Of course," Zane said, running off.

Zane ran down the stairs and started making his way around the Bounty, alerting everyone. He finally returned back up with Misako and Sensei Wu and was met by everyone else who had gathered there.

"Ok, what going on, Zane?" Kai asked.

"The Bounty's scanners picked up on this message." P.I.X.A.L. said, "It's sent to us, but it's encoded. Give me a second."

"I wonder what it would be," Lloyd said.

"Got it!" P.I.X.A.L. cheered, pulling it up on the screen, "It's a video."

The video was paused and on the screen was Ronin. The room immediately tensed with seeing him.

"That crooked liar!" Kai growled, "What does he want now!?"

"We should probably listen to it," Cole reasoned, "It might be important."

"I don't want to hear anything that that backstabbing thief has to say," Kai said.

"Well, you're going to have to. P.I.X.A.L, play the clip please."

"Hey guys, surprised to see me again?" Ronin joked.

Kai huffed but was quickly shushed.

"All joking aside, I'm sorry." Ronin said, repositioning his hat on his head. "Look I really didn't want to do this, but Morro played his hand. And well, I thought that I valued by soul more over this,"

"Ya, right," Scoffed Kai.

"But you guys have been more of a friend that I've ever had. And if I could ever take back something, besides, you know, selling my soul in the first place, then it would be this. Believe me, Nya." Ronin said.

Ronin jumped at something and looked around.

"We're going to have to wrap this up because they're going to catch me." Ronin whispered quickly, "I hope you're ready to go because Morro's looking for you. He's already found the location of the tomb of the first spinjitsu master. Here."

Ronin held up a map with a red X on it.

"It's in the lost caverns. Be careful, Morro wants..."

The camera was knocked over, smashing on the ground. A ghoulish scream was heard before static overwhelmed the screen.

"This is the location on the map that Ronin showed us," P.I.X.A.L. said, pausing the video at the picture.

"The lost caverns," Misako said, "Miles and miles of uncharted underground cave systems. The tomb of the first spinjitsu master could easily be in there."

"This could be a trick!" Kai warned.

"It could be the truth," Nya interjected, "Why are you so untrusting."

"How can so trusting, we can't allow Ronin to hurt us more than he already did," Kai argued.

"Ugh!" Jay complained, "Everything was just looked looking up, but now we are thrown back into it again."

"Guys!" Cole shouted, "We have to take the chance. We've been out of it for so long, we have to make up for lost time. This could be a big game changer, this could be a big opportunity."

"Cole's right," Zane said, "if we don't leave now, then we risk being left so far out of the game that Morro becomes unstoppable."

"But what if it's a trick?" Kai reminded.

"Fair point," Jay said.

"I think that we have to go," Sensei Wu said, "But I think that it's imperative that you remember to be careful."

"P.I.X.A.L. set a course for the lost of caverns, please," Zane said.

"On it," P.I.X.A.L. said, disappearing from the screen.

"Here," Sensei Wu said, handing Zane a gi and an aeroblade, "You might need these."

"Thanks," Zane said, gratefully accepting them.

* * *

"Did it," Morro smiled.

"Nice job, do you think it believable?" Bansha asked.

"Of course," Morro said, "I just read what he was thinking on his mind."

"Set a course for the Lost Caverns and make sure that we get there before them," Morro commanded.

* * *

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. waited for everyone for clear out of the room, all having disappeared to prepare themselves mentally and physically for the fight.

"I'll see you after the fight?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Of course," Zane said.

"Promise me you'll come back," P.I.X.A.L. said.

"I can't make those promises," Zane sighed, "It leaves a chance that I can't keep my word."

"I know," P.I.X.A.L. said sadly, "But it makes me feel better."

"Afterward you can move back in," Zane said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really!?" P.I.X.A.L. said, delighted.

"Of course," Zane assured her.


	45. Chapter 43

**Another part done...ONE WEEK! Man, where does the time go?! Sorry guys, I was going to make this a big chapter, as a 2-3 chapters smooshed together chapter, but then I realized that it's been so long that I would go ahead and just post this part. By the way, I've decided that these last 2-3 chapters will be the last...with a SEQUEL coming up!**

 **I mean this story is getting really long, so I already have the ending of this story planned out and all I have to do is write it. I am going to leave it on a cliff-hanger and then pick it up with the sequel! Don't worry about this story ending because, I assure you, I still have a lot of plans for where this could go. Hopefully you guys don't mind.**

* * *

"The Lost Caverns," Lloyd breathed, looking at the massive mouth of the cavern.

"Ugh, how are we sure that the tomb is in there?" Kai muttered.

"Look, I know it's risky but, we have to take a chance. We left Misako, Sensei Wu, and Nya as backup just in case." Zane told him.

Zane scanned the area, looking for hidden traps.

"But I do see a symbol that matches the skull imprint on the staff," Zane added helpfully.

They walked over and inspected the symbol engraved on the wall.

"Do you think that we finally figured it all out?" Jay asked.

"I hope so," Lloyd said.

"Let's go," Cole motioned for them to go into the cave.

The ninja walked into the cave, where they found one unlit lantern.

"Hey," Kai said, taking the lantern off its rack, "I may not have my fire powers but, we can still make fire."

Kai stuffed the ground before scooping two rocks off the ground.

"Quartz," Kai explained.

Kai struck the rock together until one of the embers managed to light the lantern.

"Nice going, Kai!" Lloyd cheered.

"It's a good thing too, the cavern only gets darker from here," Zane said.

The ninja kept walking into the cavern, using the one lantern to peer around.

"Hey!" Jay called, "Look at this!"

They gathered around a tunnel that led deeper into the ground.

"Should we go down it?" Jay asked.

"I mean we only have two ways, go forward or go down," Kai said.

"I don't think that this is leading down to the tomb of the first spinjitsu master," Zane analyzed, "It's unlikely that a prized possession such as the realm crystal would be housed so close to the entrance."

"So we keep going then," Lloyd said, turning away from the entrance of the tunnel.

They continued walking down the tunnel, the light of the entrance of the cave slowly being blotted out by the darkness.

"Here," Kai sai, handing the lantern to Lloyd.

"Thanks," Lloyd said, swinging the lantern around to cast light.

Kai fell behind, glancing around, trying to find anything that would indicate the tomb of the first spinjitsu master. A glint caught the corner of his eye. He stopped, looking for it again. Something was definitely reflecting the light, making a shiny glow. Kai walked over, peering at the shiny round circle, that was shinning in the last of the tunnel's light. As he neared the light, he could see that it was coming from a crack in the rocks. He stood over the crack and looked down but the jagged edges of rocks blocked his view from seeing what was making the light.

"Coming, Kai?" Zane asked, glancing behind them.

"Ya, give me a second," Kai replied distractedly.

He bent down and got on his stomach trying to view what was inside the crack. He peered down, leaning his head on the floor, getting dust in his auburn hair. He was just able to make out a glimpse of Ghoultar's crooked smile before he swung his scythe, slicing through his deepstone gi.

* * *

"Kai! You coming?" Jay called, turning back to the fire ninja.

Kai pushed himself off of the ground, looking dazed.

"Something wrong?" Jay questioned, concerned by the fire ninja's shaken face.

"No, nothing," Kai said, "I just got my gi caught looking at some shiny pebble."

He gestured to his torn gi.

"Why were you looking at a shiny pebble?" Jay laughed.

"I thought it might be a clue to the tomb," Kai said sheepishly.

"Sensei Wu's going to be mad," Jay said, waiting for Kai to catch up, "Not to mention if we meet one of the ghosts."

Kai remained silent and Jay studied his face, used to the quick comebacks of the fire ninja.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You look a little pale. No shame in admitting that you're not feeling well," Jay asked again.

"I is-I mean, am feeling fine," Kai said.

"If you're so sure," Jay shrugged.

They kept walking further down the tunnel, which seemed to stretch onward. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd made small talk, their hushed chatter filling the silence of the tunnel. Kai and Jay sat quietly in the silence, watching the group above.

"Hey, you want to take a quick water break?" Kai asked, breaking the silence.

"No thanks," Jay said, quickening his pace.

Kai gave him a look.

"Is it that noticeable?" Jay asked.

Jay had been walking slower and slower, occasionally holding his chest. It was getting more and more apparent that Jay's chest was starting to feel the strain from all the sudden activity.

"I is saying, yes," Kai said.

Jay raised an eyebrow at the weird grammar but said nothing.

"Here," Kai said, gesturing to a rock.

He reached into the folds of his gi and pulled out a water bottle.

"Thanks," Jay said, graciously accepting the water bottle.

Jay took a drink and looked up at Kai. Kai's eyes were now a dark green and they glinted evilly in the lantern light.

A rush of cold air hit his chest as Kai sliced through his gi with his aeroblade. Then a wave of green hit Jay and he could feel himself slipping away.


	46. Chapter 44

**Here's the next chapter! Also, happy President's Day, whether you're celebrating the end or the beginning of the world.**

 **Zaptrap**

 **ITS JAY I KNEW IT WOULD BE HIM I KNEW IT! Also Kai using improper grammar made me laugh a bit too much.**

 ** _Nice job. After debating whether or which Ninja I should have possessed, I was like "WHELP, why have only one when I could have them all?"_**

* * *

Jay shook his head and blinked a couple of times. His dilated pupils enlarged coming back into focus. He looked up Kai and grinned evilly. Kai shot him an identical smile and helped him up. Jay silently motioned to the group ahead of them, oblivious to what was going on behind them. Jay pointed to Lloyd and then to Cole. Kai responded with a thumbs up and advanced on the group.

Jay, however, turned around and walked down the tunnel some ways.

"Bansha?" Jay called softly.

"You ready?" Bansha's disembodied voice whispered, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"Yes, let's go," Jay said, running back up to the group, his feet falling softly on the ground.

"I mean, when we find the Realm crystal, I highly doubt that we can protect it for forever. We should break it." Cole suggested.

"Negative," Zane replied, "The realm crystal is made of a mineral that is harder than diamond, a fusion of all the strongest elements of each realm combined into one. I guess it symbolizes how all the realms are connected no matter how hard we try to break them apart."

"It's never easy is it?" Lloyd groaned, "So is there anything we can do? I mean as long as it exists there will always be people trying to get their hands on it."

"Or ghosts," Cole added.

Lloyd pretended to be shocked, dramatically drawing away from Cole.

"Cole!" Lloyd said, pretending to swoon into Zane's arms, who almost missed, "I can't believe that you were lying to us all along. I never knew you want to crystal for yourself!"

"Warn me next time," Zane said, thrusting Lloyd back onto his feet, "I almost missed."

"Almost," Lloyd reminded him.

Kai cast a glance behind him to make sure that Jay was there. With a nod, Jay pulled his aeroblade from his back, the lantern light reflecting off its deadly blade. The group barely had time to wonder where it was coming from before Jay and Kai pounced, Kai quickly pinning Cole with an aeroblade dangerously close to his neck.

Jay swiped at Lloyd, who dodge barely in time, alerted by Cole's strangled cry in surprise.

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed holding up the hole in the back of his gi, "That's expensive! Watch it!"

His eyes widened as he saw it was Jay. His shocked surprised changed quickly as he caught on what was happening. He took a step towards them, pulling his aeroblade from his back.

"Wait!" Zane said, pressing up aginst Lloyd's back, "Look."

He gestured to the tears in Kai and Jay's gi.

"So?" Lloyd asked, not following.

"Don't let them get to the hole in your suit. They are possessed and I believe that the ghosts were able to get in through the holes." Zane explained, kicking Jay away.

"I thought they were supposed to protect us," Lloyd exclaimed, weaving out of Jay's way while trying to stay back to back with Zane.

"Yes, but it only repels ghosts. The tear is a weak spot that they can get through," Zane explained.

"Finally," Jay said, taking off his deepstone gi and letting it drop to the ground, "couldn't stand wearing that shirt."

Kai did the same, carefully maneuvering so that Cole couldn't escape.

"Now step away from us or ghost boy over here is going to go somewhere beyond the 16 realms," Jay growled.

"Don't listen," Cole said. Even though he was trying not to show it, they could see the glint of fear reflected in his eyes.

Lloyd and Zane nodded to each other, easily coming to agreement on their next step, and slowly stepped back.

"Now do it," Jay commanded to Kai.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists, already leaning into an attack.

"Wait," Zane said, pulling him back.

He motioned to Cole, who was studying Kai's shocked face.

"Soul Archer want Ghoultar to kill another ghost?" Kai asked.

"Yes, make it quick. We've got a realm to curse." Jay waved his hand dismissively.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, hesitating.

"What's the holdup?" Jay snarled, turning back to Kai, "You've killed many of people in your lifetime."

"Yes..." Kai said, "But ghosts not people. Ghosts not supposed to kill other ghosts. It unspoken ghost law."

"What?!" Jay snarled into Kai's face, "I am your superior! My word is the law!"

Cole tried to wiggle out of Kai's grasp but Jay threw his aeroblade, barely missing Cole's transparent feet.

"Now, I want you to kill Cole before I really get angry," Jay hissed.

Zane glanced over to Lloyd, who was already sneaking around the back of the arguing ghosts, taking advantage of their distraction.

"No," Zane hissed, trying to motion Lloyd to come back.

Zane could only watch in horror as Lloyd shrugged off his warning and shoot a ball of ice into the air.

"Have a drink!" Lloyd yelled, a streak of fire chasing after the ice.

The water crashed down on Jay, soaking him and making his red hair flop messily over his eyes. Bansha leaped` at the opportunity, diving out from behind a rock behind him and into the tear is Lloyd's gi. Lloyd's eyes widened before going blank, rolling into the back of his head like marbles. He collapsed to the ground with a dull thud, spraying dust everywhere.

"Took you long enough," Jay growled, "Now quit the dramatics and help me. Let's just get the nindroid and bring him to Morro."

Lloyd snickered and pushed himself to his feet. "Aw, you never let me have any fun." He whinned.


	47. Chapter 45

**Hi guys! I made it just in time for the next 'scheduled' update. I'd like to return to posting every other day, but that will probably only happen once I start the next story. Anyways, not much happening, so let's get right into it.**

 **Fairycakeater**

 **Take your time, Ninalb, fwiw I love where you're going with this story.**

 _ **Okay, A, I had to look up fwiw (because I'm lame) and it means for what it's worth. You learn something new every day! XD And, B, thanks, it's worth a lot to me to hear that you are enjoying my story.**_

 **Erio99**

 **This WOULD hurt my heart, if not for the fact that this chapter was so dang funny. Nice way to lighten things up after all the emotional trauma I've been through over the course of this insane story, even if I should be freaking out right now. The humor calms me down a bit, I think.**

 ** _I try not to get too dark, but I want the story to be reasonable. I mean, you don't get possessed by a ghost and automatically everything is back to normal afterwards. Even though the show makes it seem that way. So I try not to make it too dark, but make sure that feelings and everythings are accounted for._**

* * *

Jay turned to Zane who was already being circled by Lloyd. Zane was in a defensive low stance, aeroblade gripped tightly in his hand, trying to figure what was the best move. Zane's eyes flitted back and forth, from Lloyd and Jay, trying not to take his eyes off one for too long. He quickly formed a plan in his head, " _break Cole free from Kai's grasp and send him back to the Bounty to alert the crew."_ He'd stick with that first, then go from there.

After that would be a different story, with Cole gone he would have all three ghosts on him. He waited for an opening, each of the ghosts waiting for a perfect chance to land a well-timed timed blow. With a sudden burst of speed, he slid under Lloyd's legs and ripped the aeroblade from Kai's hand, flinging it away.

"Run, Cole!" Zane commanded, "Get Nya, Sensei Wu, tell them what happened."

Cole melted through the floor with a curt nod.

"Nevermind him, just get the nindroid," Jay commanded.

Zane turned and faced his three former teammates.

* * *

Cole traveled some ways down before sticking his head out of the floor. The sounds of a fight, clashing metal, thunderous footsteps, and heavy breathing, echoed down the cavern. For a moment, Cole was tempted to turn back and help his brother.

" _No_ ," Cole thought, " _Zane knows what he's doing. He probably has this all figured out. Plus, what use would I be in the midst of all those aeroblades?_ "

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling of abandonment in his stomach, Cole bolted down the cavern. Finally, he neared the end of the tunnel, bright light seeping in. He blinked rapidly, his eyes trying to adjust from the poor light that the lantern cast. Zooming out of the tunnel, he could see the faint outline of the Bounty in the sky.

He shot upward, going through clouds before landing on the deck of the Bounty, panting.

"Wha-?" Nya said, her head appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Cole?!" Nya said, running up the final steps and approaching the ghost.

"They-got-them," Cole managed to say between gasps.

Nay stared at him for a second, her eyes widening when she figured out the message.

"Oh, no," Nya whispered.

"Zane's the only one left," Cole said, pushing himself off the ground, "And if we don't get there quick, I fear they are going to get him too. Where's Sensei?"

"In the dojo last time I saw him," Nya replied.

"Great," Cole said, disappearing through the floor.

* * *

With Cole gone, Kai was now free to join in the fight. The three possessed boys threw themselves on top of Zane, each wielding their aeroblades.

Zane quickly blocked Jay before throwing Kai into Lloyd. He leveled the playing field, freezing the ground. All three off the ghosts slipped, flopping uselessly to the ground, limbs splayed everywhere.

"Not so fast," Lloyd growled, melting the ice with a fiery hand.

Zane leaped at Lloyd, swinging his aeroblade. His sharp gaze held Lloyd's face, watching the look of horror spread across it, probably both Lloyd's and Bansha's.

" _I-I can't do this,_ " Zane thought, the look reminding him all too much of the very same glance his brothers often gave him when he was under Morro's control.

He twisted himself out of the way, landing face first into the ground.

"Weak," he could hear Lloyd murmur.

He flipped back onto his feet, promptly ducking afterward to avoid Lloyd's jump kick. Kai and Jay covered him on both sides, grinning maliciously.

Dodge Kai's punch. Jump over Jay's kick. Parry Kai's and Jay's aeroblades and hook them together.

Lloyd recovered and joined back into the fight. Zane was now dodging, weaving, and parrying all the attacks, the three cornering him in a triangle. Seeing an opportunity, Lloyd ripped a stalagmite from the floor using his earth powers. Zane tried to leap out of the way but Jay pushed him back into its path.

With a sickening CRACK! the stalagmite barreled into Zane, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Uhh, Morro said Zane unharmed," Kai said.

Jay walked over to him, Kai and Lloyd following.

"He looks fine," Jay scoffed.

With a deep breath, Zane's energy dragon appeared, throwing the ghosts into the air.

"My friend," Zane said, patting the dragon, "protect me from my friends but do not harm them. They aren't in control of themselves."

The dragon roared, batting at Kai, Jay, and Lloyd, sending them tumbling without a chance to stay on their feet. It frozing almost everything, covering the whole part of the cavern with multiple layers of ice. Lloyd could barely dodge the dragon and keep balanced, let alone do much to retaliate.

But it didn't last long, as Jay's aeroblade spun through the air, lodging itself in the dragon's neck. With a roar, the dragon crashed into the ground, knocking over multiple stalagmites and send a spray of ice to coat everyone. Zane could feel it's pain, searing across his neck. He traced the area but couldn't find any cuts or wounds. He stumbled to his dragon, petting its broad head, trying to comfort it as the ghost team struggled to get back together.

The dragon burst into a thousand digital-like snowflakes, letting Jay's aeroblade clink to the floor and flew back to Zane, disappearing when they touched his metal skin.

"Looks like that didn't work," Jay grinned, Kai and Lloyd behind him.

He bent down and retrieved his aeroblade, brandishing it on his pants.

Zane turned to face them, an expression of cold, hard anger and pain. Icy blue eyes began to glow white. A chilly breeze swept through the tunnel, carrying the first of millions of snowflakes.


	48. Chapter 46

**Good evening guys, or whatever time you are reading this at. The next chapter is here! WOOOOOO! .O.**

 **I know I say this a lot, but that so much for bearing with me as the chapters aren't as frequently posted as I would like them to be. I mean it kills me every time that my story doesn't post in like forever. So thank you.**

 **Sammy8d257**

 **Holy Heck. This story is amazing! I just binge read through it in under 2 days and I'm loving the route you're taking this story. Keep up the great work!**

 _ **Thanks! The bittersweet moment when you come to the end of the posted chapters.**_

 **Scarviex**

 **Oooooooohhhhh, so epic! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 _ **I am so glad you loved the chapter! I bet most of you love/hate me for that cliff hanger.**_

 **StoriesAreMagic**

 **OOOOOOH SNAP GET' EM ZANE**

* * *

The reinforcements consisted of Nya, Ronin, Misako, and Sensei Wu, now including Cole. They were all collected on the deck of the Bounty, discussing a quick run through of a plan, when the cavern made a sound, which reminded Cole of somebody taking a deep breath in. Storm clouds quickly moved in, big dark billowing piles of fluff. The temperature dropped suddenly, leaving them shivering. Everyone ran inside to fetch a coat or something to help keep them warm.

But Cole couldn't feel the weather, nor the cold, for better or for worse. So he stayed out on the deck, patiently waiting for everyone's return. A snowflake fell from the clouds, followed by a couple more. They floated down a little ways before being sucked into the cavern. The snowflakes sudden movement confused Cole, but he didn't think much of it.

Ronin joined him out on the deck, wearing a big bushy coat.

"Any bigger and you'd be a circle," Cole laughed.

"Hey," Ronin said, "If it keeps me warm at this temperature, I'm going to wear it even if it does make me a circle."

"That's a lot of snow," Ronin said, looking up into the sky.

Cole followed his gaze, to see a giant sheet of snow being dropped from the sky.

"I'm going to land the Bounty before this storm crashes us," Ronin said, running into the control room.

"Is this you, Zane?" Cole asked the clouds.

Of course, the clouds gave no answer. But instead, the snowflakes twisted together, almost as if they were forming their own snow-nado, a name that Jay would be proud of. A slight jostle signaled that Ronin had landed the Bounty and he walked out of the control room shortly after.

"Oh, my gosh," Ronin said, noting the snow-nado.

He held tight onto his hat, the now blizzard trying to rip it from his head.

Nya joined them out on the deck, wrapped in a coat and scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She was followed by Sensei Wu, who looked like he had put nothing on, but Cole knew that there was more than met the eye. Misako came out next, wrapped tightly in a coat with the hood pulled around her head, looking almost as if she was going to a journey to Antartica.

"What's going on!" Nya yelled over all the commotion, "The weather got so out of control."

"It's Zane!" Sensei Wu shouted something Cole rarely saw him do, but it was necessary to be heard over the wailing wind, "Something's wrong! His element is out of control as a way to protect him! Tapping into emergency strength, similar to unlocking their true potential!"

"Out of control?!" Cole asked.

"Zane's not in control of his element anymore, his element is in control of him!" Sensei Wu clarified.

"But he never gets like this!" Nya said.

"Never say never!" Cole said, "Now let's get down there!"

They dismounted the Bounty, the snowflakes stinging any skin they happened to touch, sharp as shurikens. The closer they got to to the mouth of the cavern, the worse it got. Snow billow everywhere, trying to sweep them off of their feet. Ice covered everything, making it so that you were always at risk of slipping.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Nya shouted, hand over face, trying to protect it from the snow.

"Yes, we can! Let's just get to the mouth of the cavern!" Cole said, struggling against the snow and the wind, which threatened to send him spinning into the sky.

* * *

"Soul Archer had to kill ice dragon!" Kai yelled, pinned against a wall.

"It's not just the dragon, it just...just happened to push him over!" Jay shot back.

"Quit arguing!" Lloyd yelled, trying a numerous amount of powers to try and help himself.

"Uh, my hand's are freezing," Kai noted.

"All of our hands are freezing," Jay sighed.

"No! My hands are freezing!" Kai yelled.

Jay looked over to see that ice was starting to encase Kai's hands, stretching greedily up his arms. Not to mention that it was happening to all of them.

He looked into the center of the storm, where all that was visible were a glowing pair of eyes, watching mercilessly without a thought that they were his former friends, those whom he had called his brothers. All that those eyes could see were enemies that would stop at nothing to see him fall. He could make out the two dragons of ice that wound around those eyes, guarding the wielder of ice.

"Why if Ghoultar freezing faster?" Kai yelped, the ice stretching over half his arms while the others were barely one-fourth.

"They say opposites attract," Lloyd snickered, finding Kai's predicament hilarious.

"I have an idea," Jay said, "It's risky but it's all that I've got. We can't go back to Morro with nothing. He'd send us back to the Cursed Realm himself."

"Ghoultar got nothing. Whatever you say Ghoultar agree." Kai said.

"Don't enjoy your freedom too much," Jay said.

"Wait for Ghoultar!" Kai called.

With the ghosts gone, the ninja were left, half encased in ice, and losing feeling in their fingers fast.

"Ok," Jay said, "I have no clue now Zane survived with someone in their head for so long."

"You got that right," Kai said, "Now let's get out of this ice before I become by definition a snowman."

"Zane! It's us! Your brothers!" Lloyd shouted on the top of his lungs.

Zane made no answer. Glowing eyes still watching.

"One sec," Lloyd said, the glowing light from his heated hand illuminating the cavern, "If I can just melt it faster than it's building, than..."

"Hey!" Jay said, looking down to find his aeroblade, frozen by his feet, "If I can just get..."

"Uh, hurry!" Kai said, the ice making its way across his chest.

"Trying," Lloyd said, trying to make enough heat to melt through the ice.

With a shatter, Lloyd's arm burst through the last layer of ice, quickly followed by the other one.

"Ahhh, that's better," Lloyd said, flexing his hands.

"Great," Kai said, sarcastically, "I'm so glad you're enjoying your freedom."

"Wait, Lloyd," Jay said, "If you can get me free, I can get my aeroblade and try to stop Zane, stopping the problem at the source."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lloyd said.

Kai just huffed, unhappy at the situation but silently admitting that it was the best choice.

Lloyd quickly powered through the snow and ice and placed two hands on the ice around Jay's arms. Even from inside the ice, Jay could feel that warmth radiating from his fingers. Ice turned to water and Jay's arm was quickly melted by the heat. Breaking Jay's arm free, Lloyd turned to Kai, who was straining to keep his neck as far away from the ice as possible, the only thing that wasn't frozen.

Jay turned to face Zane, who's glowing white eyes stared straight ahead. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk toward him.


	49. Chapter 47

**Hi, guys! We finally made it. I have to say that this is the last chapter in this story. I will be continuing it in the sequel that will come out soon, to be called Cursed. Thanks for making it this far with me.**

 **Sky4393**

 **The story is turning out great. Keep writing, I can't wait till the next chapter!**

 _ **Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**_

 **Zaptrap**

 **Holy moly macaroni this is getting intense. I LOVE IT!**

 ** _*Feels the intensity* o.o_**

* * *

Jay took a tentative step forward, cautiously approaching the swirling ball of ice and snow that orbited Zane like mini moons. The closer he came, the colder it became and the more snow swirled around him. The snow ferociously teased him, sharply pricking his face, flying into his eyes and pelting him in general.

Zane stood there seemingly frozen, glowing white eyes watching his every move. Or at least he thought so. He couldn't really tell if Zane watching him or not as he seemed to be spaced out either way. And without visible pupils, he couldn't tell where Zane was looking, making him seem very unpredictable.

If Zane didn't notice him approaching, the dragons made of pure ice did. They growled at him, a deep low guttural sound, that seemed to reverberate off of all the ice. They looked like perfect carved ice statues, only they moved, bending what should have been solid. Their scaled were etched perfectly, a detail that even Jay could see, wings elegant and long, tails sharp and pointed at the end. They looked quite beautiful, except for the fact that they were probably going to kill him.

He inched closer, sidestepping all the way. The dragons bristled, uncurling from around Zane's feet, they stretched out to full length. Jay noted that they were quite small for dragons, probably only about the size of a small pony, hardly anything compared to their dragons, elemental or ultradragon, which towered over them, or the overlord dragon that Lloyd defeated.

He was about 10 feet from Zane now, 10 feet from the dragons. Zane's chunks of ice orbited him, most the size of a golf ball, some the size of a softball.

"Hey, Zane," Jay called, unsure what to say or how close he could get without the dragons attacking him.

Zane cocked his head, in an inquisitive manner, the only action he had made since. Jay inched closer, standing until he was just outside of Zane's shield, maybe around 5 feet or so away from him.

Jay reached his hand out towards him, mere inches away from the boundary. With a hiss, the dragon's lunged at him and Zane stumbled backward, bring his hands up in a defensive manner. Jay managed to sidestep one of the dragons but was tackled by the other. Sharp, cold claws dug into his shoulder as it pressed him into the ground.

"Ack!" Jay cried, startled by the dragon's sudden attack.

A sharp clink was heard as Lloyd's aeroblade slammed into the side of the dragon's head. Ice shattered, raining down onto Jay's head. Hissing furiously, the dragons turned to Lloyd, who had managed to melt through half of Kai, one of them having a large chip in its head.

Jay leaped up, running away from the dragons but also towards Zane, dragons chasing after him. As he neared Zane, he tripped, slipping on the ice. He spun, flat on his stomach, hurtling towards Zane. He continued spinning through Zane's ice shield, yelping as the chunks of ice pelted him. He stopped, in a dizzy heap, at Zane's feet, his world still spinning. He looked up to find a boulder of ice, the size of a car, being held in one hand by Zane, his solid gaze unforgiving.

Someone screamed his name in the background, but Jay was too busy looking into Zane's eyes. He could see the world reflected in his eyes, an image that they both saw so differently.

"I'm your friend, it's me, Jay!" Jay yelled, throwing his hands over his head.

Zane hesitated for a second and Jay took it like a blessing.

"The ghosts are gone. It's just us, you're brothers. You don't have to be sacred anymore, it's just us," Jay said.

Zane's eyes widened, the large boulder of ice dropping at his side with a deafening THUD! Snow and ice dropped, falling everywhere, shattering into thousands of splintered crystals, lost and forgotten from Zane's control. The rush of adrenaline faded, leaving an exhausted Zane, who sunk slowly to his knees. His head was down but Jay could still see the white in his eyes fade away, now just icy blue sphere filled to the brim with horror at what he was going to do again.

"It's ok," Jay said, resting a hand on Zane's shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Now that the snowstorm had stopped, the wind, snow, and weather stopped trying to tug everyone off of the ground and throwing them into the air. But now everyone was trying to avoid the chunks of ice and snow that dropped from the sky like rain, smashing into shards of sharp ice. After that, most of them were panting, trying to catch their breath after battling the elements. Cole ran into the cave, however, even more worried that the snowstorm had stopped. Whatever had happened, Cole hoped that he would find the four of them still there. As he neared the area where the others had been, he could see the effects of Zane's snow. The tunnel was completely frozen in ice, unable to handle the flash freeze, it had giant rigid slashes cutting through it.

As he neared the area where the others had been, he could see the effects of Zane's snow. The tunnel was completely frozen in ice, some of the tunnel itself shattered and cracked, unable to handle the flash freeze, it had giant rigid slashes cutting through it. Everything was covered in at least 4 feet of ice, making the tunnel quite small and cramped now.

As he slid into the cavern, he found Lloyd and Kai, whom Kai was stretching his arms and Lloyd was looking quite distressed.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Beside the fact that Kai was almost completely frozen, Zane's gone," Lloyd said.

"Gone?" Cole echoed in disbelief, "Why?"

"Jay took him," Lloyd said.

* * *

Jay smiled, he got his bounty and was heading back to Morro. He had the nindroid wound up in vengestone and was dragging him down the icy tunnels. The nindroid said nothing, keeping his head down and unfocused eyes staring at the ground, whether he had accepted his fate or had nothing to say, he didn't know.

"Ohh, Morro's going to give me a big reward when I get back." Jay smiled.

"He'll tell the Preeminent 'how great Soul Archer is,'" he mused, imagining all the benefits he could reap from this.


	50. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so this is just a little information on the sequel.**

 **So I already have the first chapter written, which it 2,000 words long, pretty big for the usual 1,500-word chapters that I usually post. I am going to post it tomorrow, or March 3 (3/3). So stay tuned! It's going to be exactly the same as if I would be posting on Possessed, but I felt that it was getting very long and that it was time to break it up!**

 **So I am going to try to continue with the every 2 days posting, but I am warning you, I probably won't be able to start that up until a little afterward the beginning. But it's a goal so I am going to strive for it.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and feedback that I received from you guys. It really motivates me to write this story and I have to thank you for that. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who tried to review every time I posted. Let me tell you, that is not easy. Or maybe it is and I am just challenged. XP**

 **Thanks so much for the love and support of this story! I will see you guys in the sequel!**


End file.
